Chemistry Between Us
by ChocolateIsMyWeakness
Summary: Stella Walker was one of the first young students Charles Xavier brought into his school for gifted youngsters. She has the power to control the elements, and it's not just earth, wind, water and fire. Her appearance was altered due to her mutation, so many stared thinking her odd. A certain blue fuzzy dude, however, stared because he saw her as beautiful. *sucky summary I know*
1. Chapter 1

Coco: Yo, my name is ChocolateIsMyWeakness, but please, call me Coco~ :D Well, this is obviously a X-Men: Evolution fanfic, and the pairing is Kurt/OC. I do not own X-Men because it belongs to Marvels, which was created by Stan Lee. Though I don't think he owns the rights to any X-Men related things anymore. I'm not sure, but as I said I DO NOT own X-men or the characters. I just own my OC and any other OC I might add.

* * *

><p>My mane is Stella Walker, and for a long time I thought I was a normal girl. That all changed one day when I was in my chemistry class. We were working with some unbalanced chemicals, and my lab partner had accidentally knocked over the beaker. The chemicals spread over the desk, and before I could move away the chemicals hit my hand. My teachers started freaking out thinking I was being burned, but instead the chemicals were absorbed into my skin. Let's just say things got complicated from there.<p>

After the incident I refused to leave my room, and my parents started to become worried. A week passed, and a man named Charles Xavier came to our home. He told me he knew of my mutation, and that he had one himself. He showed me his gift by speaking within my head, and I never felt so relieved. He offered to let me stay at his school for mutants, free of charge, so that I could learn to control my powers and not fear them. I was immediately all for it, but my parents had taken a little longer to convince.

So, after convincing them, I packed up and moved to Bayville. When I arrived I met two other kids like me, Scott and Jean. I also met Storm one of the teachers. There was also Logan, but he wasn't one for sticking around. I've been with the others for almost a month, and I have to say I love my new life here. Though sometimes it could be complicated.

BOOM!

Like right now. I sighed standing calmly as other people jumped and screamed in fright. They started running off as fast as possible as I calmly walked down the bleachers.

"I should have known not to let Scott go face Duncan alone." I said to myself.

I made it to the bottom then walked behind the stands to see Scott hunched over covering his eyes. Jean was beside him looking at some burning fire.

"It's too hot for me to touch with my hands." She said. "But Scott needs his glasses."

"I'll get it." I said.

She jumped in surprise before whirling around to look at me. She smiled at me gratefully as she went to comfort Scott. I reached into the fire, not getting burnt, while moving around the wood. My hands finally touched something that were shaped something like glasses, so I pulled them out.

"Aw man, I burnt my sleeve." I said frowning.

I shook my head before walking over to my two friends. I crouched down in front of Scott.

"Here you go, Scotty." I said placing his glasses on.

"Oh, Jean, Stella, I'm…" Scott started.

"It's okay." Jean said. "Look, uh, you better split."

I nodded my head in agreement before standing up. Jean went to check on Duncan, and I offered my hand to Scott. He took it, so I could help him off the ground. I sighed when seeing his upset expression.

"I know this might be a bad time, but you owe me a new shirt." I said pointing at my burnt sleeve. "Preferably the same color and brand."

Scott grinned slightly knowing I was just teasing him, and I grinned in return as we left from under the bleachers. We waited off to the side for Jean, and I didn't even have to look at Scott to know he was frowning. Todd Tolansky then walked up, and I glanced at him curiously.

"Uh, thanks." He said before glancing up at Scott. "Really, ya know?"

"Yeah." Scott said as he turned to walk away.

I followed after him since it wasn't like I had a reason to be here anymore. I didn't want to be here in the first place, but Scott and Jean made me as usual. Apparently, I'm too antisocial. Blame it on my looks. It makes people stare, and I hate it when they stare. After my mutation 'activated' my hair turned snowy white and my eyes turned silver. I wear sunglasses over them most of the time. I had tried contacts, but after nearly poking my eyes out I switched to sunglasses.

"Home?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah, we're going home." Scott said.

"Yay! I hate being at school!" I cheered.

Scott chuckled in amusement as I practically skipped over to where his car was.

"You'll be back here tomorrow." Scott reminded me.

"Silence, Scotty!" I said pointing my finger at him. "I will hear no such blasphemy. Now let's go home!"

* * *

><p>I sighed waiting down by the stairs for Jean and Scott. I knew for sure that Jean was spending extra time in the bathroom again, and I knew Scott was yelling at her to get out. I had been ready nearly an hour ago, but I don't really worry about my appearance like Jean. I took care of my needs hygienically wise then threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans tucked into brown knee high boots with a white tank top under a light jacket. I then saw Scott and Jean finally coming down the stairs.<p>

"Jean, your hair looks…the same as always." I said. "I guess that extra hour was a waste, huh?"

Jean rolled her eyes at me good-naturedly as Scott coughed to hide a chuckle.

"We're heading out, Professor." Scott said.

"Just a moment, you three." Xavier called out. "Come here, I'd like you to meet someone."

Jean and Scott exchanged a confused look before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I headed over to where the Professor was. I walked in to see someone standing in the corner with a huge cloak hiding his or her features.

"This is Kurt Wagner." Xavier said gesturing to _him_. "He arrived here late last night."

"Hey, Kurt, these two are Jean and Stella." He said gesturing to the us.

Jean smiled sweetly with a wave, and I nodded to him in a 'I'm-way-too-lazy-to-wave' manner.

"I'm Scott." Scott continued. "How ya doing?"

Scott reached out to shake hands, but Kurt backed away from the outstretched hand.

"Kurt, you're among friends here." Xavier assured him as Jean walked over to place a hand over his shoulder.

I walked over as well while smiling reassuringly at Kurt as I leaned into Jean's side with her arm around my shoulders. We really were friends, but I think of us more as a family. Kurt pulled his hand from his pocket, and when I saw he had three fingers and his hand was blue, I had to make sure not to show surprise. Scott, however, was not so good at hiding his surprise.

"Hello." He said with a German accent shaking Scott's hand.

Though he quickly retracted his hand due to Scott's expression. I lightly slugged Scott in the arm for his reaction as Xavier cleared his throat.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters. Youngsters who's gifts aren't always an asset." Xavier said. "_Right_, Scott?"

"Uh, so you heard about last night?" Scott asked.

I rolled my eyes because I'm pretty sure it'd be impossible for him not to know. I shook my head tuning those two out as I turned my attention to Kurt.

"Yeah, Scott's bazooka eyes cause a lot of problems." I stage whispered to Kurt as Scott and Xavier talked.

Scott threw me a glare…Well, I think he was glaring at me, but I just blinked in return.

"Bazooka eyes?" Kurt asked then lowered his hood to reveal blue fur and pointed ears. "Cool."

"Well, what about you?" I asked grinning. "You got a special gift that got you?"

Kurt suddenly vanished in a flash of blue smoke that smelt of sulfur before appearing on the other side of the room.

"Maybe." He said grinning as a blue pointed tail swayed behind him.

Scott and Jean 'whoa'ed as my grin spread across my face. His power was so cool.

"I will be helping Kurt settle in." Xavier said. "We'll talk more tonight."

"I think that was a hint to leave for school." I said to Scott and Jean. "But I don't wanna go!"

Jean giggled as Scott grabbed the back of my bag to pull me out of the room.

"No, don't make me go!" I cried.

* * *

><p>I frowned sitting in chemistry class, which is my most hated class ever since that incident. If I don't concentrate hard enough I'll start absorbing every element in the room. Ya see, I found out that my body reacts to the elements not really chemicals. Any element on the periodic table and more can be put under my control. I can absorb it, turn into it, and use it as I please. I find this really handy in chemistry, but at the same time I get super bad headaches while trying to make sure I don't absorb them.<p>

"Miss Walker, are you alright?" My teacher asked. "You look pale…_again_."

I sighed knowing it annoyed my teacher when I would only seem to get sick while in her class.

"I'm fine." I said though my head was killing me.

My teacher rolled her eyes knowing I was lying, and she told me to leave class to see the nurse. I sighed as I collected my things. I walked out of the room with people whispering behind me. Once out of the room, I leaned against the wall trying to fight off the dizziness.

"Stella."

I looked up seeing Jean walking over to me with a worried expression on her face. I smiled reassuringly, but I knew she didn't buy it.

"Come on, I'm calling the Professor, so he'll have Storm pick you up." She said grabbing my arm.

She gently pulled me down the hall, and she ignored me when I tried to protest. I hated it that I had to leave school almost everyday because of my headaches. Xavier told me in time I wouldn't have to even think about control, and I just hoped that was soon.

X-MEN: EVOLUTION

"Just head up to your room, and I'll bring you some water and aspirin." Storm said as we made it home.

I nodded silently while I pulled my bag off my shoulders. Storm gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze then left to go get the water and aspirin as Xavier wheeled himself into the room.

"Another migraine?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Professor." I said looking down.

"No, you can't help it, Stella." He said reaching out to pat my hand. "But the headaches will go away eventually. You are doing very well with control, which is something to be proud of."

I nodded my head smiling softly, and Xavier smiled back at me. I then walked up the stairs, and along the way I came along Kurt in his X-Men uniform.

"Looking good, Kurt." I said.

Kurt smiled brightly at me as we both stopped in the hallway. I was glad that Kurt decided to get rid of that cloak. I don't see why he was so covered up anyway. There was nothing wrong with him.

"Ah, thank-you." Kurt said. "Um, you're home early, ja?"

"I get really bad migraines, so I have to come home early a lot." I said sheepishly. "Just one of the joys of my mutation."

Kurt looked concerned, but I have him a smile, so he didn't worry too much.

"It'll pass soon enough." I assured him. "Hey, maybe after I feel better I can give you the official tour."

"I'd like a tour." Kurt said smiling.

I nodded my head before I went to go into my room. I threw my bag into the corner of the room as I kicked off my boots. I fell face first into my bed before turning onto my side. I didn't bother to cover up as I closed my eyes. Hopefully, this headache would leave soon.

X-MEN: EVOLUTION

After the headache went away, I walked through the mansion to speak with the Professor. I was going to ask him if I could return to school even if it was already lunch. He'd probably say no, but it doesn't hurt to ask. When I finally found him, he was with Kurt in Cerebro.

"Professor, did Cerebro pick up another mutant?" I asked.

"Yes, a boy named Todd Tolansky." Xavier said.

I grimaced because I never liked Todd. His hygiene was that of a dead animal, and he was just plain creepy. He sometimes flirts with me, and it just makes my skin crawl.

"Great." I said.

Xavier chuckled most likely knowing how I felt about Todd. He is a mind reader after all.

"If he flirts with me then I'm going to blow him up." I warned.

Kurt blinked curiously as Xavier explained Todd still needs to be tested. I tilted my head in interest, and I leaned forward as a grin grew across my face.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Are you feeling well?" Xavier asked.

I nodded my head vigorously, and Xavier sighed while giving his consent. I cheered hugging the man, and he chuckled hugging me back. I kind of thought of Xavier as another father figure, so I was close to him.

"This is going to be great!" I said pulling away.

"Stella, you have to go easy on the boy." Xavier cautioned. "No acid."

I pouted though I did nod my head in understanding. I guess it would be rude of me to burn a possible new teammate.

"Vhat are your powers, Stella?" Kurt asked.

I looked at the Professor to explains since I wasn't comfortable talking about them.

"Stella's powers are very unique." Xavier said. "She can absorb, control, mix, and become the elements. Any kind of element she has the power to do with as she pleases."

Kurt looked at me seeming amazed, and I looked down blushing slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's amazing." Kurt said.

"I guess." I said shrugging. "Um, well, I'm going to get changed."

I walked away as casually as possible as I wondered why I was blushing when Kurt stared in awe and complimented me. I never did that before. I shook my head deciding I wouldn't worry about it, or it'd just drive me crazy. I made it to the locker room, and I pulled out my uniform. It was a black sleeveless catsuit with a zipper down the middle. Around the waist was a white belt, and on the side was a buckle in the shape a shield with a black 'x' in the middle. I then had white fingerless gloves that went up past my elbow. On my feet were white boots, and that was my uniform.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate thunder." I said shuddering as I walked down the steps with Kurt.<p>

He opened his mouth to comment, but we both jumped when the doors blew open with a bang. My eyes widened a second later when Todd came flying in. I dodged to the side, but Kurt wasn't so lucky. Todd plowed into him, and the two hit the ground. They jumped onto their feet to start circling each other like two animals facing off.

"Whoa, what are you?" Todd asked. "Some kind of ratty plush toy?"

I glared at Todd for his comment as Kurt's nose wrinkled, which meant he caught a whiff of Todd's stink.

"The name's Nightcrawler, and at least I don't reek like unwashed lederhosen." Kurt said holding his nose.

"You blue furred freak!" Todd snapped.

He went to attack, but Kurt vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Todd blinked in confusion as Kurt appeared on the chandelier.

"As you say in America, Nener-nener-nener!" Kurt mocked.

I shook my head at the guy before I produced elements from my body to mix together to make a small bomb.

"Hey, Todd, heads up!" I warned tossing it at him.

He gasped in surprise while jumping into the air to dodge the glowing orb. It hit the ground with a loud 'crack', and I grimaced when seeing the scorch mark on the ground. I was going to get in trouble for that.

"Oh, you two won't be getting away with that!" Todd said jumping at me.

I was going to jump out of the way, but Kurt teleported behind me. He grabbed me before teleporting us both out of the way. We landed a few feet away, and I blinked feeling an odd feeling in my stomach. Teleporting was…weird.

"You're so slow!" Kurt goaded as he let go of me. "You couldn't catch flies on the windshield!"

Todd went to attack Kurt, and the two went down the hallways throwing insults at each other. I rolled my eyes at them as Xavier rolled into the room. Storm came in front outside, and I stood by her while watching the mess the two boys were creating.

"Gees, can't they fight without making a mess?" I asked.

Storm chuckled as I crossed my arms over my chest. I mean yeah, I scorched the floor, but they've broken two busts and a picture already.

"Yes, Tolansky is indeed gifted." Xavier said. "He could be one of us."

"Sometimes, Professor, I feel that your good heart blinds even you from the truth." Storm said.

I nodded in complete agreement with her, but really, I just didn't want Todd around the mansion. I then winced when the two boys broke some windows during their little game.

"This test is over." Xavier said firmly. "Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the x-gene. He is welcomed to join us if he so desires."

"The only thing I de-_si_-re is blue-boy's fuzzy head." Todd said.

He shot out his tongue to wrap about Kurt's wrist, so Kurt couldn't get away before he attacked. Kurt lost his grip on the chandelier during the scuffle, so the two started falling. I jumped forward to try and catch them, but all three of us ended up being teleported. I grunted when I landed on Todd before letting out a squeal when Kurt fell on me. I blushed at out closeness, and I could have sworn his cheeks got a little darker too.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly as he scrambled up. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as he helped me get off Todd who happened to be groaning in pain on the floor. I noticed a red light come on, and I turned my head with my eyes widening when I saw where we were.

"Oh fu…" I trailed off. "We're in the Danger Room."

The two boys looked at me in confusion, but before they could ask, I shoved them out of the way to avoid an laser blast.

"Move, move, move!" I shouted as I did a handspring out of the way of another laser.

I did have some experience in the Danger Room, but right now the room was at its top defense, which isn't something I've trained for. I kept dodging lasers before I had enough of evading. I stopped to cup my hands, so I could mix some chemicals to make acid. Once I was done I literally drank the acid without swallowing. It didn't hurt me at all due to my mutation. I gathered the acid up in my mouth for spitting it out at one of the tentacles coming at me. It started melting away, and I repeated this process until I was out of acid.

"Stella!"

I turned around seeing Scott and Jean entering the danger room. I smiled in relief before letting out a gasp when one of those tentacles wrapped around me.

"Ah, crap!" I yelled as I was lifted into the air upside down.

I was about to turn myself into water to get loose, but the tentacle shocked me before I could. I screamed in pain before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I groaned feeling completely sore as my eyes fluttered open. I slowly sat up seeing I was in the infirmary.<p>

"Careful, Snowy, you don't want to rush yourself." A gruff voice said.

I blinked recognizing the voice immediately, which brought a smile to my face.

"Logan!" I cheered as I turned to look at him.

The man grinned from where he sat on my bedside, and in the next second I threw myself at him. I hugged him around the neck, and he grunted as he pat my back awkwardly.

"Happy to see you too, but let go." He said.

I giggled as I released him from my 'welcome home' hug. Logan isn't around a lot, but when I met him I instantly took a liking to him. Not like a crush because that'd be weird, but more like he's a really cool uncle or older brother.

"It's good to see you are awake, Stella." Xavier said coming into the room. "You have three friends upstairs who are very worried."

"Yeah, that blue kid is pretty upset." Logan added.

I blinked confused for a moment before I remembered the incident in the Danger Room.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"_You're_ the one in the infirmary, Snowy." Logan quipped.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, and he and the Professor both chuckled.

"Uh, what about Todd?" I asked. "Did he join?"

Xavier shook his head, and I, without any shame, jumped out of the infirmary bed with a cheer. Xavier sighed at me antics as Logan grinned in amusement.

"You really didn't like him, did ya?" Logan asked.

"Duh!" I said placing my hands on my hips. "He is so creepy and smelly! And he almost constantly hits on me at school in the most perverted ways, and ugh!"

The doors to the infirmary then suddenly opened to reveal the others in the doorway.

"Stella!" Jean cheered hurrying over.

She quickly pulled me into her arms, and I stumbled a bit. Scott came up to ruffle my hair, and I threw him a glare while unable to retaliate since Jean had my arms pinned to my sides.

"Gees, what's with all the attention?" I asked. "I blacked out, not a big deal."

I pretty sure Scott rolled his eyes at me from under his shades, but that didn't really bother me. Jean finally let me go, and that's when I saw Kurt hovering around the door hesitantly.

"Stella, I'm _so_ sorry!" He said looking at the ground. "It vas my fault ve ended up in the Danger Room, and I-"

I cut him off by hugging him, and he stiffened for a moment. He finally hugged my back, but he was very hesitant about it.

"I'm not upset with you." I said as I pulled back. "Accidents happen, and I'm glad you didn't get hurt. I know the first time in the Danger Room can be tough, and you weren't even prepared. So no worries, my fuzzy friend."

Kurt smiled seeming pleased, and I smiled back in return.

"So, who wants to celebrate us not having Tolansky join the team?!" I asked cheerfully a second later.

* * *

><p>Coco: So, I hope you liked it or maybe you didn't. Let me know in a review! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, you're going to make us late!" I complained as we ran towards the school. "This is what I get for letting you stop for breakfast."

Kurt, who was in his disguise, threw me an apologetic smile before stuffing his face, which made me roll my eyes.

"Vait." He said grabbing my wrist.

I frowned wondering why we were stopping as I tried to keep the blush off my cheeks. Kurt looked around, and before I knew it, he teleported us to the corner of the school.

"Ugh, that still feels so weird." I said shaking my head.

He chuckled scratching the back of his head before we both looked for our principal. We started walking around the corner, and we bumped right into _Miss Darkhome_.

"Miss Darkhome!" Kurt exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Oh crap." I mumbled.

Miss Darkhome grabbed Kurt's wrist to look at his watch as I adjusted the strap on my bag. Gees, this woman already hates me, so I don't need a reason to make her hate me more.

"Hmm, watch isn't slow." She said letting go of Kurt's wrist. "Must be you. Another tardy, Mr. Wagner, Miss Walker, and I'm enrolling you both in my after school group."

I sent Kurt a glare, and he gave me a sheepish look. He was so by himself tomorrow for breakfast. Scott then came out of the building, and I was so happy to see him. Did he come to rescue us from the evil witch?

"Hey, light a fire under it, you two." Scott said to us. "The teacher sent me to look for ya."

He politely greeted Miss Darkhome as he pushed us towards the door as I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at the woman. Scott opened his mouth to ask, but I help up my hand to stop him.

"Yeah, he got another breakfast burger gut bomb." I said. "Yes, he has an addiction."

Kurt nodded in agreement as Scott just shook his head. He then stiffened when I hugged him suddenly.

"My knight in shining armor." I said teasingly as I kissed his cheek. "You saved me from the evil witch."

I practically heard Scott roll his eyes as he pat my head rather awkwardly. I laughed letting him go before turning to Kurt, who looked glum, which had my brow quirking.

"Kurt, are you alright?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, ja." He said nodding.

I frowned not convinced, but I wouldn't push him on the a matter. He'd talk to me about it if he wanted to.

"Well, I'll see you after school or at home." I said shrugging.

"If you start feeling sick you better call Logan, alright?" Scott asked.

I waved my hand to let him know I heard, but I probably wouldn't listen to him. Though I might not have a choice in the end.

* * *

><p>I was in my most hated class of the day, chemistry, as the teacher went over what we were doing. The only bright side to this class was that Kurt was put in here after his enrollment. I had immediately claimed him as my partner since my usual partner hated my guts anyway.<p>

"Today we're going to be studying various metals that reactions are different when touched by different substances." Our teacher, Mrs. Dale, said.

She explained a bit more, but I wasn't really paying any attention to her. I never really do. I'm great at chemistry, and my mutation does help me in the field, though it hinders me even more.

"Alright, you may begin." Mrs. Dale said.

I nodded reaching forward to grab the iron, but Kurt had apparently been going for the same thing because his hand overlapped mine when he reached for it too. I blushed feeling distracted for only a second, but it was a second too long. I cursed when seeing the iron being absorbed into my hand. I tried to stop it before I absorbed the whole thing, but after that distraction it was too late.

"Ah, Stella, your hair is turning grey." Kurt whispered frantically.

I didn't waste anytime shooting out of the classroom despite Mrs. Dale yelling at me to come back. I ran right into the girls' bathrooms, where no one was around thankfully, before locking myself in one of the stalls. Why did this have to happen to me? I sat in the bathroom unsure of what to do as I glanced at my hair to see it was grey. Yeah, if a absorb a lot of an element my hair usually changes to the color of that element.

"Miss Walker." I heard Darkhome say as she walked into the bathroom. "A Mr. Logan is here to take you home since you are _obviously_ not feeling well."

I let out a sigh knowing Logan was there as I quickly pulled my hood over my head. I walked out of the stall not meeting Darkome's eyes since I knew she was glaring.

"I hope you get to feeling better _soon_, Miss Walker." Darkhome said, but there was no sincerity in her voice.

I nodded thanking her nonetheless as I hurried out into the hall. Logan was there with my bag, so I guessed Kurt had got my things from class.

"Come on, Snowy." Logan said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get you home."

I nodded while letting him led me out of the school as I tried to ignore all the staring. Sometimes being a mutant could be a real pain.

* * *

><p>I sat beside Logan wiping down his bike's tire as I wondered how the boys were in school. They were probably almost out of it, but I wasn't sure of the time. Then I wondered if Jean and the Professor were having any luck with those two mutants they went to see.<p>

"What's with the frown, Snowy?" Logan asked as we worked. "I thought you hated school."

"I do, but I hate it more that my mutation is the reason I have to leave school." I said.

It really sucked I had to hide, but I had refused one of those holo-watches a long time ago. I didn't like hiding my looks even if I wasn't fond of them. I only hid my eyes because Xavier asked me to.

"One of these days, Kid, you won't have this problem." Logan said reassuringly. "Chuck says you're getting better with control."

I wanted to retort by saying I didn't have good control in class, but I bit it back. Logan was being nice enough to try to get me to feel better, and I didn't want to seem unappreciative.

"I just hope I can learn control faster." I said with a sigh.

Logan pat my shoulder before we returned to our work silently. We were almost done when Logan suddenly stopped. I looked at him curiously as he stood to look around. He sniffed the air before with a grimace pulling across his face.

"Sabertooth." Logan growled.

He started to hurry towards the mansion, and I jumped up to follow him. I wasn't sure what was going on, but when I saw him go into the guy's dressing room in the sublevel I guessed it was time to suit up. I hurried to change, and as I was stepping out so was Logan.

"And where are you going, Snowy?" Logan asked.

"With you?" I said uncertain.

"You're staying here." Logan said firmly. "And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

I frowned confused as Logan left to where only the all-knowing Professor would know. I went back up to the main level still in uniform to watch Logan zoom away from the mansion.

"Hey, Stella, vhat's up with Logan?" Kurt said as he and Scott walked up.

"And why are you suited up?" Scott added.

"Well, Logan started acting odd, and then he went to suit up, so I guessed something was going on." I explained. "So, I got suited up, but then he told me to stay here."

The two boys exchanged a glance as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was a bit worried about Logan. I know he's a grown man, but he kind of left all abruptly and he was angry about something.

"Vant to follow him?" Kurt asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes because following Logan when he was pissed was a very bad idea. A smirk then spread across my face because I just loved bad ideas.

"Let's go!" Scott said grinning.

I nodded before Kurt and I followed after Scott as he ran over to the garage. He opened the doors as I bounced on the balls of my feet. This was going to be great!

"Should we take the X-Van?" Kurt asked gesturing to it.

"A little lower profile and much cooler." Scott said running over to his cherry red car.

I snorted because his car was not low profile. More like extremely ostentatious.

"You coming?" Scott asked.

As a reply Kurt teleported himself into the car, which happened to be a _two_ seater. I turned my eyes over to the bike Logan had brought home for me when I turned sixteen with a grin on my face. Sure my birthday was still a little ways away, but I had to drive something.

"Come on, Stella." Scott called.

"I have my own ride." I said running up to the bike.

"Stella, that's not a good idea." Scott said.

I just grinned as I put my helmet over my head. He wasn't talking me out of this. I revved the engine before shooting out of the garage with a laugh. I heard Scott's car behind me, but I didn't look back. I'd probably wreck if I did. We followed Logan all the way into the city, but I lost view of him after a while. I frowned pulling to a stop causing Scott and Kurt to stop beside me.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

I took off my helmet before shaking out my hair, so it wasn't clumped up around my head.

"I lost him." I admitted.

"Dang it!" Kurt exclaimed hitting the side of Scott's car.

"Hey, hey, watch the door panel!" Scott scolded. "It's smudge resistant not dent resistant!"

I rolled my eyes at Scott since he was way too protective of his car. He was treating it as if it was his baby.

"There!" Kurt said pointing.

Scott and I looked up to see Logan up on top of the parking garage with his nose in the air. What was he doing up there? I shook my head deciding to ask questions later.

"Might want to suit up, boys." I said dismounting my bike.

After saying that a dude on a motorcycle came flying off the side of the garage. The man caught the side, but his bike kept falling. Scott and Kurt grabbed each other gasping before Kurt teleported them out of the way. The bike landed on Scott's car crushing it, and I let out a low whistle when seeing the damage.

"Ah, my car!" Scott said.

"Forget the car!" I snapped. "Logan needs us!"

I turned into air (aka oxygen) before using the wind to carry me up into the parking garage where Logan was. I landed beside him while reverting to my original form, and he whirled around to glare at me.

"Snowy, I said stay at the mansion." He growled.

"I was totally peer pressured to follow you." I lied easily.

He grumbled in annoyance before the ground shook beneath us. We then jumped out of the way of a car that was shoved through the floor. My eyes widened wondering who had the power to do that, but I couldn't dwell on it now since another car shot through the ground. This one I didn't dodge, and I landed on the ground dazed for a moment. I tried getting up while shaking my head to rid my ears of the ringing. I finally got up before running over to the hole where Logan had fallen through. I jumped down in enough time to see Kurt, who was his fuzzy blue self, attack the huge hairy man only to fall backwards.

"Typical." He said shaking his head.

The man went to attack Kurt, which made my heart hammering in panic. Before I knew it I had turned my entire body into iron. I jumped forward, not giving it much thought at the moment, with my feet out to hit the guy square in the stomach. He went sailing back into the elevator, and Logan ran up just as the doors were closing. Logan sliced them up, but the elevator already went down.

"Ve showed him!" Kurt said as he and Scott joined Logan by the elevator. "Ve are the X-Men!"

"I don't fight your battles, so don't fight mine." Logan growled.

"Ah, he loves us." Kurt said as Logan started walking away.

"Oh yeah, big time." Scott said sarcastically.

Normally, I would have commented, but I was too preoccupied with being completely iron! I looked down at my hands not sure how I did this. I've turned my hands into other elements before, but this is the first time I've ever turned my entire body into one. Well, I can easily turn into gas based elements, but liquids and solids were another story…until now that is.

"Snowy, you alright?" Logan asked walking up.

"I…I don't know." I said feeling freaked out. "I don't know how to change back."

I felt tears enter my eyes, not sure how that was possible considering my current form, as I tried to figure out what to do.

"Whoa, no tears, Snowy." Logan said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just try to relax. I'm sure Chuck will know what to do when he gets back."

"But I can't go out there like this!" I argued. "Someone will see, and the Professor said we shouldn't expose ourselves."

I then wiped at my eyes to rid them of the tears as Scott and Kurt walked over.

"You can borrow my vatch." Kurt offered.

I shook my head, but thanked him anyway for being so kind. He needed the watch more than I did though I actually preferred it when he wasn't using it. But, unfortunately, he couldn't go around blue and fuzzy all the time.

"We'll think of something, Snowy." Logan promised. "Just no more tears, alright?"

I nodded sniffling as I tried to stop the tears. I wasn't a crier, but this really freaked me out. I'm trying learn how to control my powers, but every time I get close they evolve even more.

"Need a hug?" Kurt asked extending his arms grinning.

I lightly laughed before taking the hug he offered me. I did feel better when he was hugging me comfortingly. I blushed at my thoughts while praying Scott and Logan didn't notice.

"I'll return to the school to get the van." Logan said. "Scott, think you can drive Snowy's bike back?"

Scott nodded his head, but I frowned at the thought of Scott driving my bike. What if he did something to her?…Is this how Scott is about his car? I actually feel bad about it getting crushed.

"Be careful with my bike, Scotty." I said letting go of Kurt to poke Scott's chest. "One scratch, and I'm going to give you an acid burn."

"Sure you are." Scott said with a scoff.

Logan just chuckled before telling Kurt to keep me company. Scott and Logan left as I stood there wondering what to do to pass the time.

"So…how was school?" I asked lamely.

* * *

><p>"You must try to relax your mind, Stella." Xavier said as I sat in front of him still made of metal.<p>

Logan was there as well because he was worried about me, but it wasn't like he'd admit it. I nodded my head while trying to do as the Professor asked.

"Now, what do you think caused the sudden change?" Xavier asked. "Did you become scared or maybe panicked during the fight with Sabertooth?"

I frowned trying to think back to the fight right before I went all iron maiden.

"It was when Blue boy was about to get knocked around." Logan said helpfully.

That's right. Kurt was about to get hurt, and I wanted to stop it from happening.

"I think Snowy has feelins for him." Logan said teasingly.

"WHAT?! Do not!" I denied blushing.

Logan chuckled looking amused, and I glared at him feeling completely embarrassed. Even the Professor seemed amused, which just made my face heat up even more. Stupid Logan and his stupid comments…he's such a jerk.

"Well, it seems making you feel another emotion strongly helped you this time, Stella." Xavier said.

I blinked at him in confusion before looking at the mirror in the room. I smiled when seeing I was back to normal. Well, my usual normal, which was white hair and silver eyes. I poked my cheek, and I was ecstatic when seeing it sunk in slightly when pressed.

"We'll have to monitor this new change, but I'm afraid for now, you'll have to be even more cautious in your chemistry class." The Professor said.

I frowned knowing that chemistry was going to be the death of me one of these days.

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "If chemistry wasn't mandatory I wouldn't have signed up for it in the first place."

Xavier pat my shoulder comfortingly before asking me if I wanted to meet this Kitty girl. Apparently, he and Jean were only able to snag one mutant instead of two.

"That'd be cool." I said shrugging.

I stood before following after Xavier and Logan into the library where the others and the new girl were.

"Ah, Stella, we were just talking about you." Jean said smiling. "Stella, this is Kitty Pride. Kitty, this is Stella Walker. She was brought her a little after I was."

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

Kitty smiled at me before shaking my hand in greeting though she seemed a tad shy. I'm sure in a few days she'd loose that shyness. She just had to get used to us.

"Have you been shown to your room yet?" I asked trying to be friendly.

She shook her head, and I looked at the Professor for permission. He nodded his head, so I gently tugged Kitty along while telling her she'd love her room.

"It's very spacious, and I picked it out myself." I said as we went up the stairs.

Kitty smiled a bit more naturally this time as we finally made it to her room. I opened the door while gesturing her in first, and she gasped when seeing it.

"It's like totally amazing!" She said looking around.

I nodded in agreement while remembering the first time I saw my room. Ah, the memories.

"I knew you'd love it." I said confidently.

Kitty looked at me curiously, and I looked at her right back while wondering why she was staring.

"Is your…gift like seeing into the future or something?" She asked.

I blinked understanding why she was staring at me like that before I started laughing.

"No, it's not." I said after calming down. "My mutations has to do with the elements. Like elements on the periodic table."

"So…you turn into them?" Kitty prompted.

"Well, I recently found out I could turn into iron if I absorb enough." I said. "As for my other gifts, I can control, mix, and as I said absorb the elements. I can even produce the elements from my hands. It's all really weird stuff, but I don't hate my power. Though it can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Kitty nodded as she sat down on her bed while looking down at the floor seeming slightly sad.

"So you don't think your powers are a curse?" Kitty asked.

I sighed understanding her worries, so I walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

"No." I said without hesitation. "I think having powers just make us special. It's not a curse or anything to be ashamed of, Kitty. I didn't think that way at first, but the Professor helped me see the potential I had with my powers. He showed me that I didn't have to be afraid, and that I wasn't alone. And you're not alone either."

She looked up at me, and I have her a reassuring smile while giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Everything will turn out alright." I said. "Just give it some time."


	3. Chapter 3

"He got through that pretty quickly." I commented as we watched Logan get through the security in the air ducts.

Kurt nodded in agreement as he munched on his popcorn while hanging upside. I didn't see how he could do that for so long. I'd get dizzy. We continued watching as Storm used her powers to get Logan washed into the Danger Room.

"You look a little flushed." Storm said walking into the control room. "And the forecast _isn't _good."

Logan went to jump forward to attack, but Storm used some kind of ice beam to shoot him back into the wall. Logan some how managed to get up before shattering the ice off him.

"Now that was just cold." He complained.

"Then let's warm you up." Storm said activating one of the lasers.

It started shooting at Logan who easily dodged the blasts. Logan jumped onto the laser to sink his _metal_ claws into it, which gave him quite to the shock. I winced when seeing the smoke coming off his body as he stood with his cloths in rags.

"Got to connect first." Logan taunted. "Got any other party tricks."

To answer his question, Storm brought out this weird spiny thingy, but it didn't last long against Logan's claws.

"Stop." Xavier ordered. "It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine."

"Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo." Logan said taking off his mask.

I snickered at that before I stole some of Kurt's popcorn, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Scott asked. "What was the point?"

"The point, Young Cyclops, was teaching you to find the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm explained.

That made sense to me, but I also thought that our own security system needed a little work. I mean, Logan went through that as if it was a cakewalk. Of course, Logan had super healing, and he's just awesome, so it's understandable that he'd kick butt.

"That's right, Bub." Logan said walking in. "And I'd say ours needs a little work."

"That was tight!" Kurt said dropping his popcorn to give thumbs up. "I give it _two_ thumbs up!"

I shook my head at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. That was supposed to be a demonstration not a show.

"The vents were pretty easily breached." Logan said. "We're gonna need to fix that. Maybe electrify them or install poison gasp sprayers."

"That'd be totally awesome." I said grinning. "Oh, or maybe acid sprayers!"

Logan seemed to really think about this as the other students looked at us with wide eyes.

"Wolverine, Chemist." Storm said with a scolding tone.

"Oh alright, alright, knock out gas then." Logan said.

I pouted crossing my arms over my chest because I thought acid sprayers would have been cool. Not to mention they wouldn't hurt me, so I could continue sneaking out as I pleased.

"Is it just me or is anyone else like seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty asked after giving a shudder.

We all just kind of blinked at her because it was all pretty normal for us. I don't even bat an eyelash at these kinds of things anymore. Kurt was so unbothered that he continued stuffing his face.

"Oh, right, it's just me." Kitty said. "Great."

"Relax, Kitty, you'll be fine." Kurt promised.

He then teleported over to where she was sitting on the table making her jump.

"We're right beside you." He said then teleported again to lay beside her casually while holding the popcorn with his tail. "Popcorn?"

Kitty just jumped away from him, and Kurt apologized while promising to honk before he ported.

"Whatever." Kitty said. "Looks, guys, it's late. If it's no biggy to you, I'm going to drop out."

She sunk through the floor, and I sighed knowing this was all still hard for her to get used to.

"Ah, she's fully not into the fuzzy dude." Kurt said sadly. "Not that I blame her."

I whacked him over the head, and he yelped as everyone else stared in surprise.

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with the way you look." I said sternly. "I mean, if you don't like your looks then I guess I look funny too, huh?"

I was also upset because he obviously liked Kitty, but that wasn't the reason I whacked him.

"Vhat? No!" Kurt quickly said. "You don't look funny at all!"

"We both have mutations that are visible, Kurt, but there's nothing wrong with looking different." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure Kitty will come around. She just needs time to settle."

Kurt nodded his head as I removed my hand from his shoulder. The Professor then joined us with an urgent look on his face.

"X-Men, we have an emergency." He said. "Scott, get the Black Bird preped for launch, and since it's a weekend, assemble the full team."

"Oh yeah!" I cheered.

I held out my hand to Logan to get a high five, but he just shook his head at me.

"Yes, sir." Scott said. "What's the mission?"

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott, Mississippi." Xavier said. "Based on my mental impression the scene indicate a high disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well. X-Men we have a Rogue."

* * *

><p>"This really necessary?" Logan asked as we all sat in the X-Van outside the hospital.<p>

It was kind of stuffy, and I wished someone would open the window to let some cool air in.

"Yes, Logan." Xavier said. "The boy, Cody, is the key to finding our Rogue, but he's unconscious and his mind is illusive. To isolate his memory patterns I need someone on the inside."

Which is why Jean was inside playing nurse, so to get close to this Cody person. Wish she'd hurry it up. Sitting in a car was so boring! The Professor gasped suddenly, so I guess that meant it was go time.

"Jean is heading back now." Xavier said. "Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Stella, I have a location for you to check."

* * *

><p>I walked behind the others in our little group as we walked down an alleyway the Rogue had apparently ran through.<p>

"Does this like bite or what?" Kitty complained.

I shook my head at her since she didn't have to complain like every two seconds. Kitty was a cool girl and all, but she could chill on the negativity.

"The Prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint so keep looking." Logan said.

I gave a mock salute even if he couldn't see if since I was behind him. He lifted his nose into the air suddenly sniffing, which indicated he had a scent.

"_Was_? Got a scent?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I smell fear." Logan said.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." I said.

Kitty nodded in agreement before we all started following after Logan since he had the scent. Not long after we spotted the Rogue speaking with some woman. When she saw us she bolted.

"That's got to be her." Logan said as we rushed by the woman.

"Great, a runner." I said shaking my head.

The girl jumped onto a fence begging Logan it seemed to leave her alone. Was she afraid of him? Well, I'll admit he's intimidating, but she was like terrified.

"Volverine, vait." Kurt said teleporting in front of Logan. "She seems to be terrified by you. Let me try."

I frowned not sure that was a good idea since just one little touch would send him down like that Cody kid. Then the girl would gain teleporting powers, which meant that she could teleport herself a long way from us if she wanted.

"Okay, Kid, just don't mess up, alright?" Logan asked.

"Yes, sir!" Kurt said saluting.

He started to run off, and I started to get more worried. I shook my head knowing I couldn't be all focused on worrying for Kurt. I needed to focus on the mission.

"I'll go find the Prof, and Squirt, put on your best face." Logan said.

I rolled my eyes as Kurt gave the thumbs up. He turned on his holowatch as Kitty went running by to join him. Well, at least he had Kitty watching his back.

"No point in freaking out the poor kid more than she already is." Logan said. "And keep an eye on the half-pint here."

"Hey!" Kitty cried indignantly.

Kitty shook her head before she ran off to go join Kurt over in the next garden.

"Aren't you joining them?" Logan asked.

"Can't." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I can't put on my 'best face'. What you see if what you get."

Logan winced knowing his comment had a struck a nerve, and it actually made me feel better to _the_ Wolverine look uncomfortable.

"Well, then let's rejoin the Prof and the others." Logan said nodding for me to follow. "Try to keep up, alright, Snowy?"

I nodded my head before following after Logan as he ran off in the direction I guessed the Professor was. Instead of going around the houses, Logan decided to just go straight through by hoping fences, which would have been hard for me before all the special training. Though I'll admit I felt slightly winded when we came to like our umpteenth fence. As we got ready to hop over the fence I could hear Xavier speaking.

"Our only problem is on how to find the girl." He said.

"Try about ten gardens due west." Logan said after hoping the fence.

I followed after him, but instead of jumping down I sat on top of the fence.

"Kurt's trying to keep her from bolting." I added.

"Then we must-ahh!" The Professor cried. "Kitty? Kitty, not so loud."

I blinked feeling my stomach churn as Xavier started communicating with Kitty mentally. I had the feeling that something bad happened after Logan and I left.

"Wolverine, it's Nightcrawler." Xavier said. "The Rogue has his mind and his abilities."

My eyes widened when hearing that, and I frowned feeling upset with myself for not going with them in the first place. Logan seemed to feel the same way too since his claws shot out in aggravation.

"This is my fault." Logan growled. "I shouldn't have left the little squirrel in charge."

He hopped over the fence a second later, and I was about to follow after him.

"Wait, Chemist, I want you to go with these three after the Rogue." Xavier said.

I frowned wanting to go with Logan, but I nodded my head as I jumped down from the fence.

"Now, you four go on." Xavier said. "I'll guide you from here."

Scott was the first to run off, and I followed right behind while hoping Kurt would be alright.

* * *

><p>Following the directions the Professor gave us we came across a graveyard where we could see the Rogue resting. Jean went to go forward, but I placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her.<p>

"Let me do it." I said holding out my hand for the communicator. "I can relate to her more than any of you can."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Remember when I first got my powers?" I asked. "I couldn't risk touching anyone because I couldn't control when my body would produce any kind of acid. She can't touch anybody either in fear of her powers."

Scott nodded in understanding, so Jean handed me the communicator. I took a deep breath hoping I didn't screw this up as I walked towards where the Rogue was.

"Hi." I said stopping near her.

I then mentally slapped myself for not thinking of anything better than saying simply 'hi' to her.

"Do…do I know you?" Rogue asked in confusion. "All these memories…I'm so confused."

"Yeah, I know." I said sympathetically. "I can totally relate. Well, having heads filled with others memories and thoughts is more of Jean's thing. But I can totally understand the fear of touching people. Sometimes our mutations make it a little difficult, huh?"

I then stopped myself from continuing because I knew I started rambling. I tend to do that when I'm nervous.

"Stella…You're Stella Walker." She said suddenly while standing. "You're like the others!"

I held up my hands in a non threatening matter while even taking a step back to give her space.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "You say you know who I am, which means you should know that I won't hurt you. Listen, I know how hard it is to be alone during a transition like this, and if you ever want to talk you can reach me with this."

I held out the communicator to her, and she very cautiously took it from my hands.

"Latest fashion accessory, huh?" She asked jokingly.

I smiled thinking that as progress, but when I heard the others behind me I frowned. I wished they had stayed back. I didn't want to overwhelm the girl.

"We all have one." Storm said.

When Rogue looked to see the older woman, a look a fear spread over her face. It was much like the one she wore when she saw Logan.

"You…no…you won't take me!" Rogue said.

She started running off, and Scott tried to follow, only to fall flat on his face in the mud. That was real smooth right there.

"I don't get it." I said frowning. "We were connecting but-"

"Then she saw me." Storm said. "For some reason she's afraid of me."

I nodded my head while wondering why Storm scared her so much. Being scared of Logan I can understand, but Storm didn't look scary at all.

"Well, she seemed pretty beat." Scott said standing with mud all over him. "She can't have gone far."

We all fanned out to start looking for her, but I was coming up empty until the power line was hit above me. It started sparking dangerously, and I had to duck out of the way. I looked up seeing Rogue running, so I went to intercept her.

"Rogue, please wait!" I called stopping in front of her. "I want hurt you, I promise!"

She didn't seem to want to listen as she rushed by me, and I, not even thinking about it, stupidly reached out of grab her bare hand. I gasped in pain as I felt my powers and memories being sucked into her. I tried letting go, but it was like my body was frozen. Luckily my body gave out, so I did drop her hand as I fell to the ground. I blacked out a second later.

* * *

><p>I frowned feeling my head throbbing painfully as I started to wake up. I turned over on my side to get more comfortable, but then I felt a hand on top my head.<p>

"Stella?" I heard Kurt ask. "Stella, it's time to vake up."

"Don't wanna." I said swatting Kurt's hand away.

I heard laughter in the background as I curled more into a ball to get comfortable.

"Let her sleep, Kid." Logan said. "Trust me, you don't want her awake on the ride home. Snowy hates flying."

Ah, that was so true. I'm surprised I didn't have a panic attack on the way here. However, the thought of being asleep while in the Black Bird freaked me out more, so I sighed as I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Rogue had absorbed some of your powers." The Professor explained. "Unfortunately, she used Kurt's powers to escape, and I can no longer track her."

I frowned because that meant everything that happened tonight was a total bust. I guess I wasn't good with connecting with people as much as I thought I could be.

"This wasn't your fault, Stella." Xavier said apparently hearing my thoughts.

"Yeah, Mystique was here messing with the girl's head." Logan explained.

That might have been true, but maybe if I had tried something else I could have truly convinced her that we were the good guys. I shook my head as I stood up from the ground. I stumbled to the side, but Kurt quickly reached out to steady me.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he kept his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I said gently pushing him away. "Can we just go home now?"

Xavier looked and me knowingly, and I knew he knew that I was still blaming myself. He nodded his head, so I walked in the direction I was sure the X-Van had been left behind.

"Is she going to be alright, Professor?" I heard Kurt ask.

"Yes, Kurt, she'll be fine." Xavier said. "Stella feels like she could relate to Rogue, and knowing she couldn't get through to her makes Stella believe she failed in some way."

* * *

><p>After finally getting home most of us hit the sack, and that included me as well. Getting your powers absorbed really tired out a person. I had slept a dreamless sleep, and now it was the next morning. I was up before the others, even Logan, so I got to enjoy some time to myself as I made some breakfast. I was just going to make some for myself, but I decided to be nice and make some for the others. As I was scrambling the eggs, Logan walked in looking more grumpy than usual.<p>

"You're up early." He said gruffly.

"So are you." I retorted. "I made a fresh pot of coffee, so help yourself."

Logan grunted in his version of a thanks as he walked over to the coffeepot.

"You're making breakfast for everyone?" He asked with a quirked brow as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm doing my good deed for the month." I replied shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

Logan chuckled shaking his head as Storm graced us with her lovely presence, and I was _not_ being sarcastic. I love Storm, and I enjoy her company.

"It all smells delicious, Stella." Storm said smiling at me warmly.

I smiled at her in return before checking on the bacon I was frying. Once the smell of food started traveling through the air it didn't take long for the others to get their butts into the kitchen.

"Oooh, it all looks so yummy." Kurt said practically drooling as he sat down at the counter.

I smiled at him as I placed the toast I made on the counter along with the freshly squeezed orange juice. Jean helped me out by using her powers to give everyone plates, eating utensils, and cups. I thanked her as I set out the rest of the food I made.

"Thanks, Stell." Scott said grinning.

"Like totally." Kitty said.

"You're welcome." I said throwing the dishtowel across my shoulder. "Don't be expecting this for like another month though."

Jean and Scott laughed used to this since I only made everyone breakfast once a month. Kurt though pouted around the piece of bacon he stuffed in his mouth. I giggled at his expression as I put together a plate for the Professor. He never really ate with us for breakfast, but every time I made it I made sure to fix him up a plate.

"I'll be right back." I said. "And _don't_ eat all the bacon while I'm gone."

I got no response since everyone was munching, or in Kurt's case inhaling, the bacon I made. I shook my head at all of them before going through the wall towards Xavier's study. When I reached the door, I went to knock, but it was hard when balancing the tray of food in my hands. The coffee even almost tipped over.

"You can come in, Stella." Xavier said as I quickly made sure the coffee didn't spill.

I let out a sigh of relief while opening the door to the study. The Professor was sitting behind his desk like he usually was, and he smiled at me as I placed the food on his desk.

"Thank-you, Stella." He said. "It looks wonderful as always."

I smiled pleased with the compliment as I told him he was welcome.

"Now, I believe if you want any bacon you better return to the kitchen immediately." Xavier said smiling in amusement. "Kurt is about to finish it off."

My eyes widened before I rushed back into the kitchen before all the delicious bacon was gone.

"Kurt, stop stuffing your face!" I shouted.

The others laughed as Kurt looked over at me with a large sheepish smile on his face.

"Bacon?" He asked holding out the plate that only had a strip of bacon left.

My brow twitched in annoyance, but I then noticed his plate had a large amount of bacon.

"Aw, thank-you." I said snatching his plate off the counter. "You're so sweet, my fuzzy blue friend."

Kurt stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape as I sat down at the end of the counter with my stolen prize. The others laughed even harder as I started munching away on the bacon.

"Stella~" Kurt whined.

I just smiled sweetly at him in return while feeling much better than I did last night. Being surrounded by people like this made it impossible to feel down for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Coco: So, I've added a new OC named Lark, and she's like going to be Stella's best friend. Lark will like help Stella when she gets confused about her feelings for Kurt, if she feels sad, etc. You know what best friends are for. I'm not sure if I'll pair her with someone, but you can make suggestions if you want. And if enough people are interested I'll open a poll so you all can vote.

* * *

><p>"Cerebro has picked up a reading on two other mutants." Xavier said as we all gathered in his study. "One named Fred Dukes in Texas, and the other is Lark Gardner in Nevada. I'm sending out Jean and Logan to retrieve Fred Dukes while Stella and I got to Nevada to visit Lark."<p>

I blinked curious as to why he was taking me. I pretty much screwed up the last recruiting job. Rogue was all anti-X-Men, and wouldn't even look at me in school.

"What are the rest of us like supposed to do?" Kitty asked.

"Enjoy school like good little kids." I quipped grinning.

Kitty pouted at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. The Professor shook his head at us before telling those of us who were leaving to get ready to leave. I nodded my head while frowning since I was worried about going for another recruit. Knowing the Professor he picked me because he wanted me to get over it, so he was trying to help by throwing me back into it. I was about to walk out of the room, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't vorry, Stella." Kurt said smiling. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks, Kurt." I said smiling in return, but I didn't feel completely reassured.

* * *

><p>I walked beside the Professor as he wheeled his chair up to the porch that was not wheelchair friendly, which meant I'd be the one going to the door.<p>

"You'll do fine, Stella." Xavier reassured me. "There's no need to be nervous."

I nodded my head as I walked up the steps to get to the door. I knocked on the door then waited with my hands folded in front of me. The door was opened by a middle-aged man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said nodding. "My name is Stella Walker, and this is Professor Charles Xavier. He owns Xavier's School for _Gifted_ Youngsters, and we happen to know that your daughter Lark is a very gifted individual."

Mr. Gardner stiffed looking between Xavier and I, and I tried to keep a calming smile on my face.

"How do you know about Lark?" He asked.

"Because, Mr. Gardner, we are like your daughter." Xavier said. "We have gifts of our own."

Mr. Gardner looked skeptical, so Xavier nodded to me. I looked around for anyone else, but when I saw no one I lifted my hand. I turned it into silver, and Mr. Gardner's eyes widened in surprise. I shifted it back quickly since I didn't want to chance anyone else seeing.

"So, you are gifted, but how'd you know about Lark's gifts?" He pressed.

"The Professor's powers allowed him to locate Lark." I said gesturing to Xavier. "We wish to help her with her powers, Mr. Gardner. At the institute she can learn to control her powers and understand them, so she doesn't have to be afraid. I know from experience that it's hard to deal with the transition alone."

The door was pushed more open suddenly to reveal a girl who looked my age for maybe a year or two older. She had long blonde hair that matched her father's color, and her eyes were also green. However, the pupils were strikingly feline like.

"You can help me?" She asked stepping out.

"Yes, Lark." Xavier said confidently. "At the Institute you will be with others like you, and along side them you will learn to control these gifts you have."

Lark looked over at me, and I smiled at her in what I hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Why don't the both of you come in?" Mr. Gardner asked gesturing inside.

I smiled looking to the Professor, and he nodded his head smiling at me in return. Maybe I wasn't a complete screw up after all!

* * *

><p>"So, everyone this is Lark Gardner." I said gesturing to the blonde beside me. "Lark, the guy with glasses is Scott Summers. Red over there is Jean Grey, and ponytail is Kitty Pride. The blue fuzzy dude is Kurt, and the grumpy guy is Logan. And last but not least is Storm."<p>

Lark smiled at everyone as they came up to greet her. Well, all of them, but Logan came to greet her.

"So, where's the other mutant?" I asked curiously.

"Mystique got to him first." Logan said.

I frowned crossing my arms over my chest. Mystique was becoming a problem, and if she continued this she'd have a team of mutants.

"Stella, why don't you show Lark to where she'll be staying?" Xavier asked.

"Sure thing, Professor." I said. "Come on, Lark, you'll love it for sure."

Lark nodded as she followed me up the stairs to the girls' wing. Once we were to her room, I let her walk in first. She had the same reaction as the rest of us when seeing our new room, and I smiled as I watched her look around in awe.

"This is really mine?" She asked.

"Sure is." I said nodding. "It's all yours until we get so many students we'll have to start sharing. I'd make sure to pick my favorite side of the room if I was you. I already have my room bordered off."

"It's true." Jean said walking in with Kitty.

"Yeah, she like has everything marked that belongs to her, and we had to like stop her from using duck tape across the floor." Kitty added.

I nodded not denying it at all, and Lark laughed as she set her bag on the lone bed in the room.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lark said.

"So, Lark, what our your powers?" Jean asked.

Lark looked down at the ground seeming nervous, so I walked up to place a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to hide here, Lark." I assured her. "You can be yourself because you're among friends."

She nodded before she turned to face Jean and Kitty, who were both waiting patiently, before she vanished in a small wisp of smoke. It wasn't like the poof of smoke like Kurt left behind when teleporting. It was more like a misty smoke that caused her to vanish from sight.

"Whoa." Jean said.

"So, you like can disappear?" Kitty said.

"Among other things." Lark's voice came from above.

We all looked up, with a smile on my face since I've seen her gifts already, as she reappeared. She was casually lounging in the air as if resting in a hammock, but there was nothing beneath her. She vanished once more before reappearing on the bed in the same relaxed position.

"I call myself Cheshire for the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland." Lark explained. "Besides vanishing and floating, I have cat like flexibility and reflexes."

"That is like so cool!" Kitty said.

Lark blushed slightly at the compliment, and I smiled glad things were going well.

"It's getting late, and I'm sure you'd like to settle in." Jean said. "We'll see you in the morning for school."

Lark nodded her head as the Jean, Kitty, and I left to go to our own separate rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my new friend, to high school Hell." I said grandly while sweeping my arms out dramatically to gesture to our school. "The place where dreams are destroyed and tears are shed."<p>

Lark, Kurt, and Kitty all laughed as Scott and Jean just shook their heads, but they couldn't stop the smiles from appearing on their faces.

"You make this place sound so lovely." Lark said sarcastically with a grin.

"I do, don't I?" I asked grinning in return.

"Okay, enough fooling around." Scott said. "Let's get to class."

I rolled my eyes at him from beneath my sunglasses as we all walked into the building.

"Come on, Lark." I said patting her shoulder. "I'll show you to the office."

She nodded her head as I told Kurt I'd see him in class later. He nodded while waving to Lark and I.

"So…" Lark began after everyone headed off to class. "Do you and Kurt have like a thing?"

"What?" I sputtered blushing. "No!"

Lark giggled behind her hand as I looked at the ground wishing my face wasn't so red.

"But you obviously like him." Lark stated not asked.

I shyly nodded anyway because I felt like it was okay to admit it to her. I haven't said anything to anyone else, but according to Logan it was obvious to everyone but Kurt.

"Then you should say something." Lark encouraged. "It's obvious he likes you too."

I highly doubted that one because I've seen the way Kurt looks at Kitty. The blue fuzz ball totally has a crush on her.

"I think it's best if I don't say anything at all." I said shrugging.

Lark pouted at me, but before she could say anything else we arrived at the office. We walked inside, and I headed over to Miss Darkhome's door with Lark beside me. I was about to knock on the door when it was opened up by a boy who looked like he was seven foot tall.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"No, we're sorry." I said smiling politely.

Lark nodded her head as we both stepped back to let him out of Miss Darkhome's office.

"You must be, Miss Gardner." Darkhome said appearing at her door. "Please, come in."

Lark nodded before looking to me, so I assured her I'd wait for her out here. She walked into the office a second later, and I prayed she came out alive. Darkhome could be one evil lady. I turned to the boy who was still standing there, and I smiled at him again.

"Are you new here too?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said looking a tad shy. "I'm…Fred, Fred Dukes."

My eyes widened for a mili-second before I put the smile back on my face. So, he was the other mutant the Professor was talking about. Why was he here in Bayville all of a sudden?

"Well, Fred, welcome to Bayville High." I said. "I'm Stella. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

He smiled slightly nodding his head before he walked out to probably head for class. Not ten seconds later I heard a loud noise from outside the door. I rushed out seeing that Fred had ripped some lockers off the wall, and was walking threateningly towards Duncan.

"Uh, hi, you must be new here!"

I whirled around seeing Jean, and I let out a breath of relief. She was better at defusing tense situations than I was. I completely suck at it, and most of the time I only make tense situations worse. Fred stopped to look at her, and I could see he was instantly smitten.

"Uh, I'm Jean Grey." She said.

"And you've already met me." I added waving.

"Eh, uh, yeah I am." Fred said. "New, I mean."

Jean said she figured while welcoming him as he put the lockers back where they belonged.

"So, uh, what do your friends call you?" Jean asked politely.

"Don't know." Fred said turning around. "Never had any friends."

I frowned hearing this as Fred shook Jean's hand as he introduced himself to her.

"Well, Fred I want to apologize for Duncan." Jean said. "He can be a real idiot sometimes."

"All the time." I stage whispered.

Fred laughed smiling at me as Jean lightly elbowed me in the side. I held up my hands in defense, but it wasn't like I was wrong. Duncan is an idiot 24/7, and that wasn't going to change.

"Hey, did you need any help figuring this out?" Jean asked kneeling down to grab his discarded schedule.

"Yes, uh, please." Fred said.

Aw, he was really a nice guy even if he did have the temper of a Tasmanian devil. Jean looked over his schedule before pointing him in the right direction.

"Huh, thanks!" Fred said smiling.

"Don't worry, the first day is always the roughest." Jean said as she walked away. "It gets better. I'll see you around."

She waved to the both of us, so I waved back as I placed one hand on my hip.

"Well, Fred, if you have any problems later with locating classes you can always ask me, okay?" I suggested while patting his arm. "I'm already playing tour guide for someone else anyway."

"Oh, thank-you." Fred said seeming surprised.

"No problem." I said.

Just then Lark walked out with her schedule. She looked at the bent up lockers then to me, but I just shook my head. She got the message, so the two of us walked off after telling Fred we'd see him later.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you liking everything so far, Lark?" Scott asked at lunch. "Is Stella being nice to you?"<p>

I frowned at him before slurping on the shake I had bought earlier. Yeah, the only good thing about this school was that it had milkshakes.

"Well, it's a bit different from my old school." Lark said. "I don't think I'll have an actual opinion on it until later, and Stella has been very nice."

I looked at Scott smugly, and he snorted not looking completely convinced. I pouted before smacking Kurt's hand away when he tried to grab some of my fries. I then spotted Fred, so I perked up a bit. Maybe he'd like to eat lunch with us. Besides, he needs some friends since he's never had any.

"Is that humongous guy the one you and Logan like went to see Saturday night?" Kitty asked seeing him too.

"Yeah, Fred." Jean said. "He's okay when he's not ripping lockers off the wall."

I chuckled remembering that along with the terrified look on Duncan's face. If only I had had a camera when it happened.

"So, that was the loud noise I heard this morning." Lark said.

I nodded while popping a fattening greasy French fry into my mouth after dipping it in ketchup.

"He's the one who like did that?" Kitty asked before chuckling. "Freaky."

"Now, Kitty, don't be mean." I said shaking my head at her. "He's like us after all."

Kitty looked ashamed for a moment as she nodded her head in understanding.

"You're so nice, Stella." Kurt said.

We all looked at him at his random comment, and for a second I could have sworn he was blushing. My brow quirked curiously as the girls giggled behind their hands. Scott was even chuckling as he pat Kurt on the back.

"Ah, thank-you, Kurt." I said.

He nodded while still looking down at his plate. I blinked at him still feeling confused, but I shrugged letting it go. Scott then started telling us about how he had to act out a scene with Rogue as his partner.

"You and the Rogue?" Kurt asked. "Ah, now that is a strange combination, ja?"

At the mentioning of Rogue, I glanced over to where she was sitting. She looked back at me, and I offered her a friendly smile. She looked at me for only a moment before looking away. I sighed wishing we could be friends.

"Yeah, I've got to play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her." Scott said. "Man, she's got to be some kind of actress."

"My friend, you've got to invite me to the rehearsals." Kurt said.

I rolled my eyes at them as they both started laughing about it. Gees, boys could be so stupid sometimes. I then saw Fred walking by, so I smiled giving him a wave. Since his hands were full he could only nod to me, but he had a smile on his face as well.

"So, Stella, how does it feel to have made it through chemistry without going home?" Kitty asked gaining my attention.

"It's great." I said smiling. "Though I think most of the reason why nothing happened was because Kurt was nice enough to handle all the chemicals and stuff for the both of us."

Kurt smiled at me shyly, and I didn't miss the exchanged glances between my fellow female mutants. Before I could ask them what was up there was a crash followed by food flying into the air. I had to hold back a laugh when seeing the food landed all over Duncan and his friends.

"Bad move, blob boy." Duncan said standing with his friends.

I frowned at them while standing, but I was pushed back down into my seat by Scott. He shook his head meaning I wasn't to get involved, but I really wanted to kick Duncan's butt.

"Stay here, Kitty." Jean said standing. "This could get messy."

"Yeah, like because that hasn't like already happened." Kitty said.

Lark nodded in agreement with her as everyone, but our group, started laughing at Fred's misfortune. I was going to tell them to shut-up, but Scott was making sure I stayed in my seat.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Fred roared silencing everyone.

Next thing I knew food was being thrown everywhere, and I had to duck down to avoid it.

"Ah!" Kitty gasped when hit in the face. "No thanks, I'm skipping dessert."

She sunk through the floor a second later, and for a moment I wish I had her powers.

"I'm out of here too." Lark said vanishing into the air.

I frowned feeling abandoned, but there were bigger problems. Someone had to get Fred to stop throwing things before someone really got hurt.

"Fred!" I called walking towards him with Jean not that far away. "Come on, Fred, calm down!"

He didn't seem to hear me, however, and he picked up a table to start whizzing around. I gasped almost getting hit, so I jumped back. I slipped on something, however, so I didn't get far. I hit the floor, and my eyes widened when seeing Fred lumbering towards me.

"Fred, watch out before you hit Stella!" Jean called.

Her words didn't register as he stomped straight towards me without even knowing I was there. I felt arms wrap around me, and then I felt the familiar sensation of teleporting. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was outside the school on one of the picnic tables.

"Stella, are you alright?" Kurt's panicked voice reached my ears.

I turned to look at him, and I could see he was very upset with what almost happened.

"I'm fine." I said nodding.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, and I felt his body relax, which told me how close we were. I blushed, but didn't pull away as his arms tightened for a moment.

"I vas vorried." Kurt said letting me go.

"I'm okay." I assured him. "My butt hurts, but either from that, I'm fine."

Kurt cracked a smile, and any traces of worry were gone from his face. I smiled in return as I stood up from the table.

"I wonder how mad Miss Darkhome is going to be when she sees the lunch room." I said randomly.

"Her entire face vill most likely turn red!" Kurt said laughing.

I bust out laughing as well as I pictured Darkhome with a face as red as a lobster.

* * *

><p>I stood in between Logan and the Professor, in my uniform, while watching the newbies go through some training. They were playing keep away using a football, and I remembered the time Scott, Jean, and I had to do this as well. Kitty had the ball at the moment, and Kurt was right on behind her. Lark was nowhere to be seen, but my guess was that she was waiting for the right moment to strike.<p>

"That's right, half-pint, keep the ball away from the elf." Logan said.

Kitty was doing just that as she ran through a tree, but she then ran right into, not through, a branch. The ball went up, and Kurt didn't waste time in grabbing it while he could.

"Ha, it's mine now, Kitty." Kurt taunted.

Kitty tried to get it back, but Kurt teleported onto a weak looking branch with the ball in hand.

"Watch where you're porting." Logan warned.

It was too late because the branch snapped, and as he was falling Kurt lost his hold on the ball. The ball didn't fall to the ground, however, as it appeared to hover in air. I smiled knowing Lark had the ball before she made herself visible.

"Better luck next time, Kurt." Lark said with a laugh.

Logan turned to me nodding, and I grinned knowing what that meant. I jumped up into the air turning into oxygen to let the wind carry me forward. As I closed in I turned back into my original form, so to snatch the ball. The three gasped as I landed on my feet with ball in hand.

"And that's how you steal a ball away from someone." I said sticking out my tongue. "Game over."

They all pouted as I tossed the ball up and down into the air with a grin on my face.

"She's been kidnapped." I heard the Professor say.

We all looked over in confusion as we walked forward, but considering that all the 'shes' beside Jean are here then she has to be the one kidnapped.

"Snowy, we've got to ride, come on!" Logan ordered. "Elf, get Cyclops."

Kurt nodded as he teleported away, and I followed after Logan. I went to the garage as he went to get dressed. I climbed onto my bike with it ready to go, and soon Logan was running into the garage.

"Let's go." He said mounting his bike.

I nodded before zooming out of the garage right on his tail. As we drove, I hoped that Jean was alright.

* * *

><p>"We're not waiting for backup, are we?" I asked as Logan hung up on the Professor.<p>

He shook his head, and I shrugged since it wasn't like I could go against him. He's the one in charge here. He led the way with me following right behind him. He bust the doors open in typical Wolverine style, and we immediately spotted Fred. Logan went in for attack, but I faltered for a second. Yes, I wanted Jean back, but I didn't want to hurt Fred either. He's just confused. I shook my head knowing I couldn't hesitate as Logan was thrown to the side.

"Sorry about this, Fred." I said as I rushed forward.

I jumped into the air creating acid in the palm of my hand, but I was smacked away. I hit the ground, and rolled into a stop.

"I thought you were my friend, Stella!" Fred shouted as I stood up.

"I thought you were mine too, Fred, but I guess not since you kidnapped Jean." I shouted right back.

He let out a roar as he came charging at me, but Logan intercepted him. They tousled a bit before Fred managed to throw Logan away again. I ran over to Logan as Fred ripped some machinery off the ground. Logan jumped out of the way as I shot my hands outward. Once my hands touched the rusted metal it started to break up and crumble. Since I controlled the elements, which included metal, I could dissipate them as well. Logan, who was in the rafters, jumped down to ambush Fred, but in a few seconds Fred was smashing Logan under him.

"Can't breath." Logan wheezed.

I went to help, but I stumbled to the side feeling exhausted after using so much power.

"Jean's my friend!" Fred snapped. "You can't take her."

Scott appeared, much to my relief, and he fired a warning blast over Fred who looked up glaring.

"We're just giving her a way out." Scott said. "Through you if necessary."

Scott fired again right at Fred, but Fred didn't even move an inch as he stood up. My eyes widened because I've never seen anyone being able to remain standing after being hit by Scott's bazooka eyes. Fred smirked before he threw Logan right at us. He hit the both of us, and we went flying back into the bikes.

"Not again." I groaned before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't vant to talk about it?" Kurt asked once we were home in the garage.<p>

I didn't reply as I angrily walked towards the door that led into the mansion. I still can't believe I passed out again. I'm getting so sick and tired of it!

"Just leave her alone for now, Kurt." I heard Scott advise. "She just needs sometime to cool off."

Got that freaking right! Maybe some time in the danger room would prove to be a good outlet. As I was making my way towards the elevator, I sighed knowing I was acting stupid. I paused in my march to take a deep breath because getting angry wasn't helping me. I just had to think of the positives. Jean's back safe and sound, and Rogue actually helped us out. So, maybe she'll be our friend after all. Yeah, I just had to keep positive.

"Ah, Stella."

I turned seeing Kurt looking at me cautiously. He obviously decided not to listen to Scott.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm okay now." I said nodding my head. "I'm over it already."

Kurt's eyes widened seeming surprised, but I just smiled as I walked towards him.

"Thanks for being concerned though." I said before pecking his cheek.

I walked off not sticking around, so I could get out of my dirty uniform. I also needed a shower because I'm sure I smell like sweat.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I stood there frozen with my eyes wide as Stella walked away after kissing my cheek. I knew if it was possible my face would be red. I reached up to touch my warmed cheek as I wondered if that all really just happened. I felt someone pat my shoulder, and I turned to look up at Scott.

"Told you she liked you." He said grinning. "Now all you have to do is ask her out."

"B-but vhat if she says no?" I asked.

"You'll never know unless you try." Scott said.

He walked off after that, and I blinked wondering if I should really take the chance. I sighed not sure since it could go wrong instead of right. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but at the same time…it'd be nice to have something…more.

"Vhat do I do?" I asked myself out loud with a groan.

* * *

><p>Coco: So, I added Kurt's POV there at the end. I'm thinking of having other parts in his POV, so I gave you guys like a little preview. Did you like it? Let me know in a review. And to all of those who have, reviewed, followed, andor favorite-ed ( I know it's not a word), I thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

STELLA'S POV:

"So, like where's this new guy?" Kitty asked.

I turned to the Professor wanting to know too. The other day Scott and Jean met Storm in New York to try and convince her nephew to join us. It hadn't been easy, but in the end he came here to live with us.

"Still sleeping." Xavier replied. "He had a rather difficult evening."

Hmm, based on what Jean told me, I'd say so. I turned to Lark about to ask her to pass the juice when Kurt teleported into the chair beside me. I jumped slightly before sending him an annoyed stare as he took in a deep whiff.

"Ah, I love the smell of bacon in the morning!" He said.

I exchanged a glance with Lark across the table before rolling my eyes causing her to laugh. I then silently passed the bacon to Kurt who took it without a second thought.

"I think he really knows who trashed those lockers." Scott said. "Did he tell you?"

"No, and I'm not going to pry." Xavier said tapping his temple. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Ah, such wise words from such a wise man. I snorted at my thoughts as I stabbed the sausage on my plate.

"If you ask me, he's wanting to settle that score personally." Logan said. "Pass the sausages, Red."

I shook my head at his manners since he hadn't even said please, but Jean didn't seem to mind as she used her powers to pass the sausages to Logan.

"Ew, those things like totally plug your arteries." Kitty said.

"I appreciate your concern." Logan said.

He then stabbed the sausages with his claws, which was actually pretty normal for him.

"I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions, Logan." Xavier said.

"Yeah, trust me, Chuck, I might not be able to read minds, but I know what a boy's thinking about when he's been wronged." Logan said.

Kurt teleported out of the chair suddenly, but when he appeared above us hanging upside down I snorted shaking my head.

"Elf!" Logan snapped before closing the lid to the pancakes. "How many times do I gotta tell ya ask and it'll get passed to ya?"

Everyone else didn't even blink as they return to eating, but I watched with an amused look on my face.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." Kurt explained.

I giggled in amusement as Kurt teleported back into his rightful seat properly.

"That's better." Logan said passing the pancakes. "Now mind your manners."

"Says the guy who can't say please, and stabs poor unsuspecting sausages with his claws like an animal." I quipped.

Everyone, but Logan and the Professor, laughed, and I looked away not meeting Logan's glare.

"Just you wait, Snowy." Logan said. "I'll get you back in training."

I instantly paled as I slunk in my chair knowing that I was _so_ dead when training started. Kurt pat my back sympathetically as I started mentally planning out my will.

"In any case, it might best that Evan have other things to distract his mind." Xavier suggested. "I've already enrolled him at Bayville. Now, Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?"

"Sure, after that last game he played in New York, coach will be jumping at him." Scott said.

"Good, and let's hope that Evan's desire for revenge is short lived." Xavier said.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I sat in the library in the corner as I watched Stella and Lark talk. I was trying to build up my courage to go over and ask Stella out, but so far it wasn't working. I blinked curiously when Lark whispered something to Stella to make her blush.

"Shut-up, Lark!" Stella whined pouting.

I smiled thinking her pout adorable, and the blush on her cheeks was cute.

"But you do like him~" Lark said in a singsong voice.

My smile slipped from my face as I wondered who Lark was talking about. Did Stella like someone?

"Your point?" Stella asked grumpily.

I felt my mood drop when hearing that Stella didn't deny Lark's claim. She really did like someone else! I slammed my head on the table rather loudly, and I instantly regretted it.

"Uh, Kurt, are you okay?" Stella asked.

I sat up quickly to smile at her as she and Lark looked over me with concerned looks.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Stella frowned not looking convinced, but I was saved by Logan as he walked into the room to tell us we had training.

"We have to test out the new kid." Logan explained as we stood.

"So, I'm not dying today?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Next time, Snowy." Logan promised grinning.

Stella just cheered looking pleased, and I felt a grin spreading across my face when seeing how happy she was.

"Now move it." Logan said.

Stella and Lark saluted in sync before they rushed out of the room. It was like the two were long lost siblings.

"Hey, Elf, don't stand there staring after her, get moving!" Logan barked.

"Yes, sir." I said jumping.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

"Dude, the kid's good." I said to Kitty as Evan skated through the course set up in the Danger Room.

Kitty nodded in agreement as we watched Evan dodge the metal balls Jean threw at him. He was on a roll until a blast from Scott's bazooka eyes sent him flying off the course. Lark appeared beside us suddenly, but we were so used to it that Kitty and I only smiled at her in greeting.

"Coach just called." Lark informed us. "Apparently, there's a game tonight, and Evan needs to get to the gym. Miss Darkhome apparently put it together last second, and what's weird is that he's going against his old school."

Kitty and I exchanged a confused glance, but we just shrugged in unison. I hit the button for the intercom, so they could hear us in the Danger Room.

"Spyke, the coach just called." Kitty said. "Says you gotta come to the gym. You've got a game tonight."

"There wasn't one on the schedule." Evan said confused.

"Well, there is now." I said. "The evil dark witch put it together last second. Oh, and, Evan, you're going against PS104."

Evan's eyes widened in surprise as the others joined him at the bottom. As I stood there I started to worry about tonight. If Evan saw Pietro again then things could get ugly.

* * *

><p>"Why the heck am I even here?" I demanded flailing my arms about. "I hate being here during the day let alone at night!"<p>

"Ah, don't be that way, Stella." Lark said. "We're here to support a friend after all."

"Like where is Evan anyway?" Kitty asked.

I shrugged not knowing, and I didn't even know where Scott and Jean were either. I think they had went to check on Evan, and they haven't come back since. I frowned wondering if something was wrong.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kurt said before holding out his popcorn bag. "Popcorn?"

I politely declined as we all sat in the gym waiting for the game to start. Personally, I'm not one for sports, but I guess I'd play nice for Evan's sake. If he ever showed up…I wonder if Jean and Scott were even going to show up too.

* * *

><p>So, the game was interesting, but I had totally missed out on kicking some bad guy butt. Oh well, maybe next time. The good news is that Evan is an official member of the X-Men, which is why were celebrating in the pool! Actually, us enjoying the pool has nothing to do with him, but eh, whatever. I sighed in content as I did the backstroke through the water with my eyes closed.<p>

"CANNONBALL!" I heard from above.

My eyes snapped wide to see Kurt falling towards the pool, and he was heading straight for me. I squealed hurrying out of the way just before he hit. He hit the water sending a large wave of water over the rest of us. Kitty was knocked off her inflatable bed-thingy, and I would have laughed if I wasn't coughing up water.

"Kurt!" I snapped once the coughing subsided as he surfaced.

"Sorry." He said grinning sheepishly.

I glared at him before dunking him back under the water much to everyone's amusement. Kurt came back out of the water sputtering like I had been, and I grinned in satisfaction.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Stella!" Kurt said grinning mischievously.

I actually gulped wondering what he had planned, but before he could grab me, Evan landed on Kitty's inflatable bed-thingy with his spikes out. It popped the thing, and we all laughed, expect Kitty, who was glaring.

"Welcome to the team, Evan." I said still laughing.

* * *

><p>(Time skip into the next episode)<p>

"Go to Duncan Mathews's party?" Scott asked as we sat together outside. "I don't think so."

I shrugged my shoulders since I didn't want to go anyway. I don't like people, and Duncan is one of my least favorite people. So, going to a party being thrown by him wasn't something I really wanted to do.

"You going to finish that moo juice?" Evan cut in.

I silently held out mine to him as Jean also told him he could have hers. He took both, and I looked on amazed at how much milk he was putting away. He'll have to pee later on for sure.

"Come on, it might be fun." Jean said.

I snorted at that since I was sure anything Duncan put together would be totally _lame_.

"Mathews is a jerk." Scott said bluntly.

"So, true." I said nodding.

Scott nodded to me for backing him up, but I was only stating the truth. Duncan is a jerk.

"No, he's not." Kitty said as Evan swiped her milk. "I'd go."

"No, freshman allowed." I said.

That changed her tune quickly, and Lark and I laughed when seeing Kitty's pout. I looked to Lark silently asking if she was going, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Half of the school will be there." Scott said. "Suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt that holo-projector won't stop them from feeling his fur."

I frowned at Scott wondering why he had to bring Kurt into this, and Kurt frowned at him as well.

"Hey, chicks dig the fuzzy dude!" Kurt said before turning to me and Kitty. "Right?"

Kitty scoffed saying she was out of here, and she even dragged Lark with her since the two had agreed to study together in the library.

"I don't see how I could ever keep away." I said with a teasing wink.

Kurt grinned before turning to Scott with a 'see-I-told-you' look, but Scott was no amused.

"I'm trying to be serious here." Scott said. "Look we got to Mathews's party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to do something. We're not the only mutants in the school, ya know."

"Yeah, just the cool ones." Evan said.

I laughed shaking my head as he and Kurt shared a high-five. They are such goofballs.

"Hey, come on, Scott, what's wrong with a little bit a socializing?" Jean asked.

"And if you remember correctly, I'm the antisocial one here, so go get your own thing." I added.

"Oh yeah, Shades?" Scott quipped.

I frowned at him crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want to wear sunglasses all the time like him, but it wasn't like there were many other options. I'm not allowed to show my eyes after all.

"And, Jean, I'm sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott continued.

"_Dude_, it's just a party!" Kurt said before jumping onto the table to dance. "Time to shake that tail! Woohoo~ Party! Party! Party!"

His tail then slipped out making all our eyes widened. Scott quickly jerked him down by his tail, and I winced knowing that had to hurt.

"Now see? That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Scott said.

"You pulled my tail, man!" Kurt retorted.

I exchanged a glance with Jean knowing things were about to get really heated.

"Grow up, Kurt." Scott rebuked.

"Hey, lighten up, Dude." Kurt said.

"You're always goofing around." Scott said.

"And you're seriously cramping my style." Kurt said.

I bit my lip wishing the two wouldn't fight. We're all friends, so we need to try and get along.

"Listen," Scott began.

"No, you listen, there's a sound I want you to here." Kurt said. "And it's-"

I had a feeling about what he was going to do, so I reached out to grab his hand just as he ported. I gasped as we landed in some boxes, but luckily he was the one on the bottom this time, so I wasn't hurt. However, me straddling his waist was a very embarrassing position.

"Ugh, I've got to work on my reentries." Kurt groaned.

He then seemed to realize what position we were in, and I could see his cheeks darken. His watch then malfunctioned, so he returned to his blue fuzzy self.

"Hi." I said lamely with a wave. "You look very blue at the moment."

He blinked in confusion before looking down to see his watched was messed up.

"Ah, weak, man." Kurt said.

We then returned to staring at each other, and I blushed unable to move. It was like I was frozen in place. I had just wanted to go with him to console him about what happened with Scott, and all this happens. I have the worst luck. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but we both heard someone coming down the stairs. Our eyes widened as we got off from the ground. We looked around, but the only place to go was in a room with a sign that read 'stay out'. Kurt grabbed my wrist to port us inside before whoever was coming down the stairs could see us. When we entered the room dust filled the air, and it caused me to start sneezing as Kurt coughed.

"Man, someone should fire the custodian." Kurt said.

I nodded my head in agreement before letting out another sneeze due to the dust.

"You have a cute sneeze." Kurt blurted out.

Both of our eyes widened in surprise as Kurt placed his hand over his mouth as if he hadn't meant to say that. I looked away shyly while brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

Kurt nodded stiffly before we noticed the old looking computers in the room. We walked forward curiously, and as we got closer the screens lit up to reveal someone.

"January 22, 1978." The boy on the screen said. "Hi there, if you're hearing this message you've got ten seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day, what's left of it."

Kurt and I exchanged a wide eyed glance before we ran up to what looked like the main computer.

"I knew I should have paid more attention in computer lab!" Kurt said looking at the keyboard.

I nodded as I pushed him out of the way to start typing, but I knew I couldn't stop the timer. I thought quickly in the last ten seconds before shoving Kurt back as far as I could. Since the blast wouldn't hurt me, I had to get him out of the way.

"Stella!" Kurt cried out.

The computers blew a second later, and I tried to contain the blast as much as possible. It still had enough force to send Kurt out of the room, but I kept it in the room. I gasped collapsing onto my knees as smoke came off my body.

"Talk about a rush." I said shaking my head. "And my cloths…totally trashed."

I was about to fall forward, but someone kept me from face planting. I looked up to see Rogue, and she actually seemed worried.

"You look pretty awful." She said as she carefully laid me down.

I could only groan as a response as I tried to remain conscious. I was not about to pass out this time. Rogue stood up to look around as Kurt came hurrying into the room.

"Stella!" He gasped kneeling beside me. "Stella, are you alright?"

I offered him a weak smile to calm him, but the worry didn't leave his face.

"Don't worry, I'll get- Hey, what are you doing?!" Kurt asked.

He set me down to walk over to Rogue who was messing with some weird looking gizmo. I watched as she and Kurt played tug of war until there was a blinding light. I gasped closing my eyes, and when it was over I looked to see…

"What happened to Kurt?" I said pushing myself up into a sitting position. "Rogue, where is he?"

"I…I don't know." She said looking freaked out.

She then ran out of there fast leaving me there unable to even get onto my feet. My only hope was to try and contact Jean.

_ "Jean! Jean!" _I cried out mentally. _"Something's happened. Kurt's gone, and I don't know where he went! Jean!" _

_ "Stella, don't worry, we're on our way!" _Jean replied mentally. _"Just hold on."_

I smiled glad she heard me before I slumped against the wall feeling exhausted. Not long after, Jean and Scott came running into the room. Scott reached me first, and knelt down to check me over.

"What happened?" Jean asked kneeling on my other side.

"An explosion." I said. "I had to stop it, but I only partially succeeded. Rogue came down here, and she started messing with some weird machine. Kurt tried to stop her, but he suddenly vanished."

Scott and Jean exchanged a glance before Scott carefully picked me up off the ground.

"We need to get her home." Scott said.

Jean nodded as more footsteps were heard. The rest of the gang ran in, and all of them looked worried.

"Like what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"I'll explain later." Scott said. "Stella comes first. Lark, think you can sneak her out?"

Lark nodded her head as she held out her arms to take me off Scott's hands. Lark put one of my arms around her shoulders, and her other arm went around my waist to keep me up right.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being the only injured one around here." I said.

* * *

><p>I sat in the infirmary feeling squirmy as the Professor ran some checks to make sure I was okay.<p>

"You don't seem injured on the outside, Stella, but your cells…they almost appeared inflamed." Xavier said. "It has to do with the blast you tried to absorb."

"I've done it before, and never had a problem." I said in confusion.

"Yes, but you absorb so much, and expel so little." Xavier said.

I blinked confused for a moment as I tried to figure out what he meant.

"Let me explain it like this, a computer only has so much room for memory, and once it's full some things have to be deleted to add back to the room." Xavier said.

"So, I need to get rid of some of the things I absorbed inside of me." I summarized. "So what? I should just release some acid or something?"

Xavier placed his chin in his hand as he thought about this, and as he thought I started worrying about Kurt. I still have no idea what happened to him, and I was just sitting here as the others looked for him.

"Just rest for the next few days, and try not to absorb anything for a while." The Professor said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "If that doesn't work we'll think of something else."

I nodded my head while sighing as I went to hop off the examination table. The doors to the infirmary opened, and my eyes widened when seeing Kurt.

"I'm back!" He said with a grin.

I felt a smile spread across my face, and without even thinking about it, I launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I held back the tears. I had been so worried about him.

"Vhoa, Stella, are you alright?" Kurt asked as his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm fine, you stupid fuzz ball." I said sniffling. "I'm just glad you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Stella." Kurt said resting his head against mine. "I promise to be more careful."

Feeling appeased I stepped back to lightly slug his arm, and he grinned in return. Kurt turned to the Professor, and I blushed remembering he was there.

"Professor, is Stella vell enough to come vith us to Duncan's party?" Kurt asked.

I grimaced wondering what happened to finally have Scott agree to let us even go. I turned to the Professor with a pleading look because I really didn't want to go.

"Well, as long as she takes it easy, I think it will be good for her to get out." Xavier said.

"Traitor!" I cried pointing at him accusingly.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we're playing lookout?" I asked through the comm. "That's like totally lame."

_ "Chemist, shush!" _Scott ordered. _"Just keep watching out on the roof, and make sure the guards don't get to Jean." _

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest as Lark stood beside me. While everyone else was rescuing 'Storm', she and I had to look out for any extra guards. I caught movement at the corner of my eye, and I raised my finger to my lips to signal Lark to be quiet. She nodded as I crouched down, so not to be seen. She followed my lead as she two of us crept forward. I peeked over the edge of the building, and I could see a guard coming.

"Cheshire, vanish." I whispered.

Lark nodded doing as I asked as I slunk back into the shadows. The guard came onto the roof, and when his back was turned I stepped forward. I gave a small whistle causing him to whirl around, but before he could say anything I sprayed him in the face with knockout gas.

"Scott, might want to hurry up." I said through the comm. "Seems like there's more security around here than we thought."

I just got static as a reply, and I frowned wondering what happened as Lark appeared beside me. Suddenly the simulator stopped, and I crossed my arms over my chest confused.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Someone hurt?"

"No, and Scott, you know you're not supposed to stop a simulation unless someone _is_ hurt." Xavier said coming into the room with the others."

Kurt stood up saying that he was hurt, and I rolled my eyes knowing he was probably just being a big baby. I then looked over seeing…Rogue? Well, not the real Rogue obviously.

"Why is Rogue part of this mock up?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she wasn't part of the briefing." Scott quickly added.

"Simply the element of surprise." Xavier said. "It's part of life, so expect it on every exercise. Well, we're finished. Better get to school."

* * *

><p>"So, I heard it was one heck of a geology trip." I said as the others climbed off the jet. "Kind of wished I had went."<p>

Scott scoffed shaking his head, but a small smile formed on his face. I smiled in return then blinked when seeing Rogue coming off the jet. She looked up at me, and for a moment she just stared.

"Want some hot chocolate?" I asked. "Just made some for the kiddies upstairs."

Kurt teleported beside me with his mug in hand, and I rolled my eyes at him when seeing he had some on his upper lip.

"And it's delicious!" Kurt said grinning.

Rogue seemed taken back from our nonchalantly yet welcoming attitude as I told Kurt to wipe his face.

"Um, that'd be nice." Rogue said.

"Well, come on." I said smiling. "You look like your freezing, so I'm sure you need it."

Rogue nodded her head before gasping when I grabbed her gloved hand.

"To the kitchen, Kurt." I said hooking my arm with his.

"Wait, Stella, we _all_ have to talk." Scott said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>"It's the same as lying to us." Jean said after we learned the truth about Mystique. "We had a right to know who our principal really was."<p>

I nodded in complete agreement with her as us teenagers looked at our three caretakers. I felt almost betrayed because they kept such a thing from us. I wasn't the only one who felt like this because the others all agreed as well.

"Yeah, man." Kurt said stepping up. "Vhat did you think ve vere going to do? Go after her?"

We all knew better than that, and the Professor should have known we knew better. He taught us well.

"Man, we know better." Evan added. "She wants to play that nothing's going down then so can we."

I nodded in agreement, but remaining silently, so to let the others get out their opinions first.

"It's like we were playing with fire, and didn't even know it." Kitty said.

"Yeah, Professor." Lark said. "It's better to know that the danger is there than be completely ignorant to it."

"And not to mention that is bites that you didn't trust us enough with it." I tacked in.

I got murmurs of agreement from everyone as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Rogue?" Xavier asked after the rest of us went silent.

"It's not my place." Rogue said looking down.

"Sure it is." Kitty said. "You're part of the family now."

"Yeah, girl, tell us what you think." Evan added.

Rogue looked at us in surprise, but I just smiled to reassure her it was alright.

"Well, I think…No, I've learned that honesty is very important between people you care about." Rogue said. "At least it is to me."

"You're right." Xavier said. "All of you. I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. Please, understand there are many challenges in your future, secrets, elements of surprise. Some you are ready to deal with, and some you're not. In the future, I will try to do better knowing which is which."

Well, that was good enough for me, so I just shrugged leaning against the back of the couch.

"Thanks, Professor." Scott said standing. "We're all in this together. It's nice to know we all have something to learn. That's what makes us X-Men."

* * *

><p>(Next episode)<p>

I sighed to myself as I opened my locker to get my books out for the next class. I was closing my locker when it was slammed shut for me. I turned frowning at Duncan and his cronies.

"Can I help you, Mathews?" I asked squaring my shoulders defiantly.

"Just came over to say hi, Walker." Duncan said innocently. "Anything wrong with that?"

I narrowed my eyes distrustfully before I went to walk around him, but his cronies boxed me in. I was about to tell them to back off, but Duncan then snatched my sunglasses away from me.

"Hey!" I snapped as I covered my eyes with my hand. "Give those back, jerk!"

"Why do you and Summers wear shades all the time, Walker?" Duncan asked not handing them over. "Think you're cool or something?"

I just grit my teeth together as I blindly tried to snatch my shades back. I missed them, however, and the three jerks started laughing at me.

"Yeah, haha, just hand the shades over _now_." I demanded coldly.

"Or what, Walker?" Duncan taunted.

I was seriously contemplating acid burning all three of these guys, but I knew the Professor wouldn't be too pleased if I did.

"Come on, Man, leave her alone." I heard Kurt say.

I felt his hand placed on my shoulder, but I kept my eyes covered, so I couldn't see him.

"Tch, fine." Duncan said. "Here have the freak's shades."

"She is _not_ a _freak_." Kurt said actually sounding seriously pissed.

I placed my free hand over the one he had holding my shoulder as I hoped he didn't do anything.

"What was that, Wagner?" Duncan asked.

"I said she isn't a freak." Kurt repeated.

I bit my lip knowing something bad was going to happen, and I was right when Kurt was ripped away from me. I heard him hit the lockers, and I forgot all about keeping my eyes covered. I looked up seeing Duncan's friends had Kurt pinned to the lockers by his arms, but luckily they were touching his sleeves, so they wouldn't feel the fur.

"You need to learn some manners." Duncan said.

"No, leave him alone." I said putting myself between Duncan and Kurt. "We don't want any trouble."

Duncan's eyes widened as he looked at me, and I know it had to be my weird eyes.

"So, that's what you've been hiding behind those shades." Duncan said. "Freaky eyes there, Walker."

I bit my lip again though this time harder to prevent me from mouthing off.

"Please, just let him go." I said as calm as possible. "We don't want a fight."

Duncan stared at me a second later before nodding to his two cronies. They let go of Kurt who was glaring at them.

"Can't wait to tell everyone about those eyes of yours, Walker, and so you can't hide it." Duncan said.

He dropped my shades on the ground before stomping on them, and it took everything I had not to spit acid on him. Duncan started walking away as he laughed with his friend. Gees, what was with him today?! He's a jerk, but he never went out of his way to mess with me before!

"That jerk." Kurt grumbled before looking to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded keeping my head down, so my bangs fell into my face to hide my eyes.

"Hey," Kurt said tilting my chin up to look into my eyes. "You don't have to hide vith me."

I blushed shyly while realizing how close we were to each other. Our noses were almost brushing. I opened my mouth to say thing, but then Kurt's watched like malfunctioned.

"Ah, Kurt, your watch." I said.

He looked down seeing the false image was flickering between it and his real form.

"It's messing up again?!" He asked sounding exasperated.

"It's probably where you hit the lockers." I guessed. "You should get to the Institute before someone sees you."

"Uh, what about you?" He asked.

I sighed reaching up feeling bare without the sunglasses. I hated those things, but without them I felt weird.

"I left my extra pair of shades back at the Institute, so I guess we're both going back." I said.

"I'll get us back." Kurt said nodding. "But I have to tell Evan I won't be in class."

I nodded telling him I'd wait here until he was ready to go. He ported out of there as I leaned against my locker. Why couldn't I ever get through one day of school without some kind of incident?

* * *

><p>"So, that's what happened." I said to Logan, Storm, and Xavier after finishing my story on what happened.<p>

Kurt had remained silently while just nodding along as we sat on the loveseat in front of the three adults. I had my extra shades on, and Kurt's watch was all fixed up.

"We'll have to do something about this, Charles." Storm said.

"I say we rough the kid up." Logan suggested.

I nodded since I was eager to agree, but Xavier shot that idea down quick. Logan shrugged towards me apologetically, but it warmed my heart knowing he'd kick someone's ass for me.

"We'll call the school about this." Xavier assured us.

"Yeah, cause that's going to do a lot." I grumbled. "I'm sorry, Professor, but Duncan Mathews is the school's football star, so he pretty much gets away with everything."

Xavier just reassured that Duncan wouldn't get away with what he did, but I wasn't so sure.

"And, Stella, try to carry an extra pair of sunglasses with you from now on." Xavier said.

I nodded my head while sighing in aggravation. If I didn't have to play nice then I totally would have taken care of Duncan myself.

"School's almost over, so I see no point in you two returning." Xavier said as he started leaving the room.

"Alright!" Kurt said.

I rolled my eyes at him as I stood up from the loveseat. I guess I'd just go do my homework.

"Hey, uh, Stella." Kurt said getting my attention. "Ve have that chemistry coming up, and I vas vondering if you vanted to study together?"

"Sure." I said shrugging before grinning. "I know you need all the help you could get."

"Hey!" Kurt whined.

* * *

><p>Kurt and I were in my room laying across my bed with our chemistry books in front of us. I was helping Kurt understand how to combined the elements mathematically.<p>

"This makes no sense." Kurt groaned.

"It makes perfect sense." I said chuckling. "Just think about it, Kurt, for longer than two seconds."

Kurt sighed as he looked back at the problems we were going over together. My door then swung open to reveal Evan with a video camera.

"Hello, lovebirds." He said. "Studying hard?"

I fought my blush, and it was easier this time since I've gotten used to everyone's teasing.

"What's with the camera, Evan?" I asked sitting up.

"Extra credit project for Mr. V." He replied. "Now smile!"

I rolled my eyes at him instead as Kurt remained sprawled out across my bed. He obviously didn't care he was on camera.

"Told you not to do your paper over the movie." I said shaking my head.

"I know, I know." Evan said. "But now I get to do this cool project!"

"Well, go do it somewhere else." I said. "We're busy."

I instantly regretted my choice of words when I saw the smirk spread across Evan's face.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Evan, I meant studying!" I snapped throwing my pillow at him.

He laughed ducking out of the room before my pillow could whack him in the face. Oooh, just wait until I get my hands on him.

"Annoying porcupine." I grumbled as I fell back onto my bed. "Where we're we?"

"You vere about to say 'let's take a break'." Kurt said looking at me hopefully.

I sighed though I nodded my head, and when Kurt literally cheered in joy I snorted. It was almost time for us to be going to bed anyway.

"Thanks for help me, Stella." Kurt said then pecked my cheek. "Night."

He ported out of my room as my cheeks turned bright red with my eyes wide in surprise. Did that just really happen?

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

"I can't believe I actually did that." I said as I paced my room.

I kept pacing as I wondered what her reaction was. I ported out of there so fast that I didn't get the chance to see.

"Vhat if I just made things veird between us?" I asked myself. "That vould be bad."

I sighed plopping down onto my bed as I thought about the girl only a wing away. I wish I just had the courage to make a move, but I wasn't sure if she'd say yes. Besides, she likes someone else, right?

"Vhy is this so hard?" I muttered.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

I walked into the kitchen the next morning dressed for the day, and I was met with a camera in my face.

"Morning, girl." Evan greeted.

"Evan." I replied while pushing the camera out of my face. "Too early for invading someone's personal space, isn't it?"

Evan rolled his eyes as I walked around him to get some breakfast. Lark was in the room too with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"He get you too?" she asked.

I nodded my head as I poured myself mug of coffee. I can't function so early in the morning without it.

"Come on, give me some excitement." Evan said still videoing us.

"If you want something exciting then go videotape Scott and Logan." I said. "They're out doing morning training exercises."

Evan perked up at that before he ran out of there as if he was on fire. I shook my head before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Do you really it was the best idea to send him out to tape _the Wolverine _while he's training?" Lark asked.

"No, but maybe Logan will get so angry he'll destroy Evan's new toy." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

Lark blinked before started giggling behind her hand. I grinned in return as I sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. Kurt walked into the kitchen, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered last night. I then mentally rebuked myself for being flustered. It was just a kiss on the cheek for crying out loud!

"Good morning, Kurt." Lark said smiling kindly.

"Morning, Lark…Stella." He said looking at me with his blue cheeks dark.

I nodded to him before taking a sip of coffee as I looked away unable to meet his eyes. Kurt walked over to make some toast, and we all stayed in a comfortable silence. Well, it was silence until the alarms went off.

"Time to suit up." I said standing. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Once we were all dressed, Jean opened the doors with her powers, so we all ran out. We joined Logan, Scott, and Evan outside, and I saw it was Sabertooth who broke into the Institute.<p>

"Oh goody." I said sarcastically.

"Who know who that is?" Kurt asked.

I nodded my head remembering the first time I met Sabertooth. It had all been on the day I was heading for the Institute for the first time. The Professor hadn't been alone when he came to recruit me. Logan had been with him, and on the way to the place I call home now, Sabertooth appeared to pick a fight with Logan. It hadn't been a good meeting.

"He's mine." Logan snarled.

Logan ran forward to start fighting Sabertooth, but they didn't get to fight long before Storm started to interfere.

"No!" She said as she started having the wind pick up. "This is not the place for your private war!"

She then zapped Sabertooth with lightning, which sent him flying backwards. He got up, however, to head towards us, but he was having problems fighting the wind Storm had conjured. Scott tried shooting Sabertooth with his bazooka eyes, but the large man got up again even when Jean hit him with a stone bench.

"That's it, I'm going in." I said. "Kurt, think you could get me close?"

He nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He teleported us right above Sabertooth, and Kurt dropped me onto the man before he ported out of the way. Sabertooth let out a roar trying to shake me off, but I held on.

"Remember me, ugly?" I asked. "Maybe you'll remember this."

I produced acid into my hands before pressing my hands against his neck. He howled in pain trying to get me off even more, but I refused to be thrown off. He finally just reached back to grab the back of my uniform. I gasped when he ripped me off his back to hold me out in front of him.

"You should know better than to play with me, little pig." He snarled.

He went to swipe at me with his claws, but I spit acid into his face. He roared in pain while dropping me, which gave me the chance to roll away from him.

"This isn't over, Logan!" Sabertooth shouted after wiping the acid from his face.

He ran off out of the Institute's gates, and Logan ran after him despite Storm calling out for him to stop.

"Logan!" I called after him.

I quickly turned into the wind to hurry after him, and I ignored it when the others told me to come back. I blew through the trees before finding Logan at the stream's edge. He let out an angry snarl, and I returned to my normal form a few feet behind him.

"Logan…are you…going to be okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He whirled around looking angered, and I flinched back. He took a deep breath a second later to calm himself down.

"I'll be fine." He said. "Now come on, it's not safe out here for you. Sabertooth isn't beneath taking one of you kids as a hostage, you know that."

I nodded my head before letting him lead me back towards the Institute where the others were waiting. Kurt ran up asking if I was alright as Logan kept walking.

"I'm fine." I said. "The big bad kitty-cat was gone by the time I got there."

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I let out a sigh of relief when she said that as everyone started heading back inside.

"I guess that was our excitement for the day." She said. "Let's head back inside."

I nodded my head as I walked back inside the mansion with her. As we walked I noticed her shoulders were a little tense.

"Stella, are you _really_ alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just seeing Sabertooth brings back some unhappy memories." She said shrugging.

I looked at her curiously as she sighed turning to look at me as we stopped outside the elevator.

"When I was coming here to the Institute the first time, Sabertooth decided to pay Logan one of his visits." She explained. "He ran our car off the road, and during all the chaos he took me as a hostage."

She shuddered as if remembering the incident, and I frowned sorry I had asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to use my powers at the time, so I didn't know what to do." She continued. "I was scared out of my mind, but Logan promised me everything would be okay. I believed him, and the fear I had felt melted away. Once my head was cleared I started wondering if I could expel the chemicals I had absorbed by accident during my chemistry class. I can't remember exactly how I did it, but I spit the chemicals right in his face causing his face to burn. He dropped me, but my relief was sort lived when he went to slice me open."

I tensed hearing this as Stella pressed the down button to the sublevels of the Institute. We stepped into the elevator as I waited to hear the rest.

"Logan saved me though, and I guess that's why I look up to him like I do." Stella finished.

I nodded in understanding as the two of us reached the sublevels. We went to the separate changing rooms, and after I finished I waited for her outside. When she came out I smiled at her.

"Vant to continue studying for Chemistry?" I asked.

"Sure." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>Coco: So, Kurt's watch did like malfunction in this episode, but I decided to give it a reason to :D Kurt to the rescue and all that~ Well, hope you liked, and please leave a review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

STELLA'S POV:

I stood in between Lark and Kurt with my arms crossed over my chest as Sergeant Hawke paced in front of us.

"You will not be making wallets, necktie racks, or paperweights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon tosses, or pony rides." He told us. "You will be taking 20 mile hikes, repelling 200 foot cliffs, and crossing trenches of water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster."

I rolled my eyes wishing we weren't here with this guy. Besides, I hate heights, so I would not be going anywhere near that cliff he mentioned.

"Do you read me?!" He demanded after he finished his little spiel.

"Yes, Sergeant Hawke, sir!" We all shouted.

Well, everyone else shouted. I just said it using my inside voice even if we were outside.

"I said do you read me?!" He barked.

Everyone repeated the reply from before but louder, but again I used a normal volume. He didn't seem to notice.

"Welcome to Iron Back survival camp." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "A name you soon won't forget. Now here we have a young man, Scott Sumner."

I snorted in amusement that he got Scott's name wrong, and he even ignored Scott when he corrected him.

"Who's scholastic achievements from Bayville High have earned him the rank of Group Leader." Hawke continued as he started pacing again. "You _will_ be following his lead. You've got ten minutes to store your gear, and report to the training field. Dismissed!"

Everyone started getting their things together as Kitty let out a groan as she plopped onto her suitcase.

"I'm going to be dead in like two days." Kitty said.

I looked at her with a quirked brow because I was sure that if she could live through training with Logan then she'd be fine here.

"What about me? I'm a city kid." Evan said looking panicked.

"You? I'm from the middle of Las Vegas." Lark complained. "The only trees in sight are the ones in pots!"

"Vhat did ve ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asked.

I then bust out laughing when Rogue said she was going AWOL as she picked up her bag. Gees, what's wrong with these guys? We were just chilling out in the woods for a few days. Though I'll admit the whole cliff thing wasn't happening with me.

"Anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?" Rogue asked.

I raised my hand, so she grabbed it to start pulling me towards the bus door but Scott grabbed our shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, privates." Scott said. "Come on, we're not washing out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place."

I nodded knowing that, but I wasn't the one trying to make a break for it. I just answered Rogue's question like any polite person would do.

"Yeah, and at least he gave us a choice." Jean said. "Survival training here or with the Wolverine."

"I'd rather do survival training with Logan." I said honestly. "At least with him we wouldn't have to be hiding our gifts."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but I was being completely serious.

"Come on, we can do this." Scott said.

"Fine, but if you think you're getting me in any high places then you're all sadly mistaken." I said. "I mean, why do you think I don't like flying?"

"Yes, we all know, Stella." Scott assured me as he pat my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I hurried up the rope we were told to climb, but I was slowing down the higher I got. I hate heights! Fred tried to climb too, but the rope snapped on the poor guy. Scott and Lance got to the top first, and as they got on the zip line I decided I did enough. I quickly back down onto the ground where everyone else was waiting. We hurried over to watch Scott and Lance, and when Lance caused Scott to take a dip into the water I glared.<p>

"Hey, that cheating chum." Evan said growing spikes out of his arm.

Jean quickly stopped him from using his powers, but I wished she had just let him fire.

"Listen, we agreed not to use any powers out here, remember?" Jean asked. "Ya know, just man against nature."

"That guy needs his boat popped." Evan said.

I completely agreed with porcupine boy, but I wouldn't go against Jean. She's like second in command after Scott.

"Yeah, well, Scott's cool." Jean said. "He'll handle it like a group leader shoulder."

"Think again." I said pointing as Scott used his powers to send Lance flying into the water.

Jean sighed looking disappointed as the others cheered to Scott who was climbing onto the raft. He paddled over to the other shore before running across the finish line. Our group cheered for him, but the cheering was short lived when our fellow mutants got into our face about Lance losing.

"That loser Scott should have lost and you know it." Fred said.

"Yeah, just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went ballistic!" Pietro added.

I sighed shaking my head as the two sides started arguing about it. Lark stayed at my side, and the two of us both decided not to join the squabbling. Hawke, who was apparently getting tired of the bickering, blew this whistle to get them to stop.

"We're in trouble now." I said.

* * *

><p>"This bites." I said as I did push ups with the others.<p>

Once we were done, Hawke told us to get to our feet, and we all listened without complaint.

"Here at Iron Back we've got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys." He said as he paced in front of us. "We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are? Fine! First team to snatch a flag I planted on top of Mount Humiliation, and brings it back to me wins."

I grimaced knowing that a mountain meant heights, and I did _not_ do _heights_.

"Cakewalk." Pietro said stepping up. "Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself."

"Not if I beat you there." Kurt said.

I was perfectly okay with those two going after the flag because that meant I wouldn't be up there.

"The whole team or no one." Hawke said smashing my hope. "And as proof I want a snap shot of every member at the top. Are we clear?!"

Everyone else answered as I groaned at the very thought of climbing that mountain.

"You leave in five at opposite trails." He said walking off. "Be ready."

* * *

><p>"Come on, pick it up!" Scott said from ahead. "We're almost at the base."<p>

I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up my pace even if that mean only getting me closer to the mountain.

"What's the matter with Mr. Decathlon?" Rogue asked huffing. "He's as bad as Sergeant Hawke!"

"All he cares about this winning this thing." Kitty said. "Hey, Kurt, can't you like make yourself useful and teleport us to the top."

"This trips of the power free variety I'm told." Kurt said.

Which completely sucked in my book, but we'd show those stupid jerks we don't need powers to be better. Jean just told them to go with Scott on this, but if Scott kept up his demands we'd be dead. Hasn't he ever heard of slow and steady wins the race? I glanced back seeing Evan and Lark were in the back of the group. Poor poor city kids.

* * *

><p>I stayed close to Jean as we started our mountain climb, and she didn't seem to mind. She even helped me out as we climbed. We caught up to the boys, and when we did I heard Scott tell Evan to spike a rope up.<p>

"I thought this was a no powers trip." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Scott didn't listen, and Evan did as he was told since Scott seemed very insistent about this. Once the spike was in the side of the mountain Scott grinned.

"That flag is as good as ours." He said.

He went to start climbing, but he looked back seeing that the rest of us weren't following. He stepped down to offer the rope to Jean, but she ignored it. She started climbing up without it, and I groaned knowing we had to go even higher.

"Don't vorry, Stella, I von't let you fall." Kurt said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded though I was still worried. We all started climbing up, and Scott soon joined us. He even took the lead as we kept getting higher…_and higher_. When the flag was finally in view we paused.

"There it is!" Scott said. "Victory!"

Just as he said that the ground started shaking, which had me clinging to the person closest to me. I didn't even care it was Kurt who I was clinging to since I was too scared. Evan then lost his hold, so he started falling off the cliff. Luckily, Jean was there to catch him before he could go splat. She raised him back to where we were, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, I don't recommend that." He said.

"Ya think?" I asked tightening my hold around Kurt's arm.

"Nice move." Scott said as Kitty and Lark hugged Evan in relief. "That tremor had to be Lance, so they've got to be close. Jean, levitate us all to the top."

I looked at him wondering if he was actually being serious. About going farther up and Jean using her powers.

"Uh, no way." Jean said. "Forget it."

"What? You just used your powers." Scott pointed out. "What's the difference"

"That was life and death, Scott." I said feeling annoyed. "Besides, I don't want to go any higher."

Kurt placed his hand over mine, which were still clutching his arm, so I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I sighed resting my forehead against his shoulder. I really didn't want to go any higher, but…I couldn't let them down.

"Yeah, it was life and death, and you'd think X-Men would know better." Jean said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "And have you even thought about Stella? She terrified of heights, but she's up here, so _you_ can win."

I glanced up seeing guilt spread across Scott's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rogue got our attention.

"It's them." She said looking down a shaft. "They're caved in."

I blinked hearing Todd's voice as he begged us not to leave them down there. He begged us not to leave them for a flag as we gathered around the mineshaft.

"We won't." Scott assured him.

* * *

><p>I stood on standby to watch the three we helped out as Scott went down for Lance. They were almost up when Pietro decided to make a grab for the flag using his powers. Kurt was quick to port after him, and I sighed wondering why they couldn't wait until Scott and Lance were back. They grappled for the flag on the top, but Storm suddenly appeared in the Black Bird."<p>

_ "X-Men, Professor X is in danger, and so in Mystique." _Storm informed us.

My eyes widened hearing this before I turned to our fearless team leader, Scott.

"Up to it?" Scott asked.

"Let's go." Lance said.

* * *

><p>We appeared just in time to see Xavier and Mystique pressed against the wall as this huge guy walked towards them. Logan was on the ground, and if the guy was able to take out Logan then he had to be tough.<p>

"Take a break, Wolverine." Scott said.

"We've got it from here." Lance added.

I almost wanted to laugh at how well the two were being at co-leaders, but now wasn't the time. The guy reached out for Xavier, but Jean lifted him into the air. She couldn't hold him long, and soon she dropped him.

"Kane's helmet…remove it." Logan said trying to get up.

I saluted him as Fred used his gut to send Kane flying away from Jean who was on the ground.

"Unstoppable, meet Unmovable." He said.

Kurt then ported onto Kane's shoulder to unhook one of the buckles before he was thrown away. Kane sent Fred flying next with a hit, but Scott was quick to jump forward to fire at Kane. It did very little, and I had to push Scott out of the way when Kane threw something. Lance stepped up to trip Kane using his gifts, and Pietro zipped up to undo another buckle before being bucked off.

"Cheshire, get me close!" I ordered.

Lark nodded before she made the both of us vanish, so Kane wouldn't see us coming. Once we were close enough she undid the invisibility. She jumped out of the way as I jumped onto his shoulders. I turned my hands into acid so to melt two buckles off at once before Kane grabbed the back of my uniform. He tossed me off of him, but Jean used her powers to catch me. Todd shot out his tongue to snatch the helmet away, and after that the Professor took care of the rest.

"Well, that was fun." I said once Kane was on the ground.

The others started cheering, and my eyes widened when _Todd_ threw his arms around me.

"Ugh, let go, Toad!" I snapped shoving him away. "Just because we worked together doesn't mean you can suddenly start throwing yourself at me."

"Ah, don't play hard to get, Stella." Toad said.

I glared at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. If he didn't realize I wasn't playing then he's dumber than I thought.

"Come on, boys, before your invited for a slumber party." Mystique said leading them out.

"Hey, Summers, as a group leader you're only half bad." Lance said.

My eyes widened wondering if Lance had hit his head or if I was hallucinating.

"Well, next time you can call the shots." Scott said.

"Trust me, there won't be a next time." Lance said.

I shook my head as I placed my hands on my hips. Well, at least he was sounding more normal.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe I made it through another day of school without incident." I said as we all walked into the mansion.

"Hey, maybe your powers are finally settling." Jean said.

I smiled at the thought of that, but the smile dimmed when seeing our caretakers waiting for us and seeming very serious.

"Stella, we need to talk." Xavier said.

I blinked feeling my brows pull together as dread filled my stomach. None of this could be good. I followed the three of them into Xavier's office while clenching my books close to my chest.

"Please, take a seat, Stella." Xavier said.

I sat down slowly while wondering what could possibly being going on. Storm sat beside me already giving me a comforting hand on my shoulder, which only made me worry more.

"Your aunt Scarlet called here today while you were at school." Xavier began. "It's your parents…they were in an accident."

"What?" I asked standing up quickly. "Are they alright?"

Xavier looked at me sadly, and his silence was deafening. I fell back into the couch as tears started pricking my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stella, but your parents…gone." He told me.

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head.

I didn't want to believe it, but by the looks they were giving me I knew it was true. I let out a loud sob as Storm brought me into her arms.

"This can't be happening!" I cried.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I stood outside of Stella's room debating whether or not I should go and check on her. The rest of us had heard her sobbing earlier, and Logan had explained what happened after Storm escorted Stella to her room. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling, and I wasn't even sure how to comfort her. I took a deep breath about to knock, but the door was opened by Storm.

"Oh, Kurt, is there something wrong?" Storm asked.

"I, uh, came to check on Stella." I said rubbing the back of my head.

She looked at me sadly before stepping out, so I could see the girl I came to see. I felt my chest ache when seeing her puffy red eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. I then noticed she had a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Are…you leaving?" I asked.

"I'm going back home for my parents'…funeral." She said softly. "Storm is going to take me."

I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid not to realize what she was doing. Of course, she was going to their funeral. Storm excused herself, so she could get the car ready for them, which left Stella and I alone in the hall.

"Do…do you…vould you like me to, uh, go?" I asked.

Stella smiled at me slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes as she shook her head.

"Thank-you though." She said hugging me. "You're a good friend, Kurt."

I hugged her back tightly, so she knew I was there for her. I didn't want her to go, but I knew she needed to do this.

"I'm just a phone call away, alright?" I reminded her as we pulled apart.

She nodded her head before leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek. She told me she'd be back soon before she left to join Storm in the garage.

"I hope so." I said sighing.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

Storm pulled up to my house, and for a long moment I just sat in the car staring at it.

"Are you ready, Stella?" Storm asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I admitted. "But…I don't think I'd be ready if I had all the time in the world."

Storm nodded in understanding before we both climbed out of the car. The door to the house was wrenched open a second later, and my aunt Scarlet came running out.

"Stella!" She cried throwing her arms around me. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

I pat her back awkwardly since her and I were never that close. In fact, my dad always made sure to keep me away from his sister.

"I know you must be so upset." Scarlet said pulling away. "But know I am here for you!"

"Thanks, Auntie." I said.

She nodded before she looked over my shoulder where Storm was keeping a polite distance.

"And who's this?" Scarlet asked in an overly polite voice.

"This is Miss Ororo, she's one of my teachers at the Institute." I said. "She was kind enough to bring me home."

Scarlet smiled in an obviously fake manner, and I frowned wishing she wasn't here. She should just leave, so I could bury my parents in peace.

"Ah, thank-you for bring my niece home, but she's fine now." Scarlet said smiling. "I can take it from here, and please tell…uh, Charles Xavier, is it?…That I'm grateful for all that he's done."

Storm and I looked at Scarlet in confusion because she was making it sound as if I wasn't going back to the Institute.

"Auntie, what are you going on about?" I asked. "Miss Ororo is staying with me until I'm ready to return to Bayville."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at me not seeming pleased, but it wasn't like she had control over me.

"Sweetheart, I think it's best that you come home." Scarlet said. "Where you can be around family."

I narrowed my eyes at her because she was the only 'family' I had left. Mom never had an siblings, and her parents, who also never had siblings, died before I was born. Dad just had Scarlet as a sibling, and his parents died when I was a baby.

"Mom and Dad sent me to the Institute for a reason, so I will be going back." I said firmly. "Why do you want to keep me here so badly? You don't even know me!"

"Stella!" Storm chided. "Please, don't raise your voice at your aunt. She's lost her brother when you lost your parents."

I looked down at the ground knowing Storm was right, but Scarlet was pushing the wrong buttons.

"I'm sorry." I said though I didn't mean it. "But I meant what I said, Auntie. I'm returning to the Institute, and I know for a fact that Dad left Professor Xavier as my guardian if anything were to happen to them. I was there when the paperwork was done."

Scarlet was openly glaring at me now, but I didn't really care. It was all true, and even if she did have custody of me, I wouldn't leave the Institute. She wouldn't be able to keep me away.

"Let's go inside." Scarlet said icily. "I'm sure you're both tired from your trip."

Storm thanked her politely, but I kept silent as I glared at her right back. She showed us inside, and as I looked around at all the old family pictures, I wished I had come home more.

"Well, your parents left everything to you." Scarlet said bluntly as we gathered in the living room. "The house, their money…"

Which was why she obviously wanted to keep me around. My parents were loaded to put it bluntly, and it didn't surprise me that Scarlet wanted some of that cash. If she was my guardian then she'd have the say on what happens to the money until I turned eighteen.

"Oh, and they left you this." Scarlet said tossing me an envelope.

I caught it while noticing it had already been open. I glared even more knowing that Scarlet had opened it.

"I'm actually not very surprised." Scarlet said snootily. "You don't look like either of them."

My brow quirked in confusion before I opened the envelope to see a letter. I unfolded the letter to see what my parents had written. I started reading, and my eyes started widening as I read over each line. I dropped the paper when I finished, and my hands started to shake.

"Stella?" Storm asked worriedly. "Stella, what's wrong?"

"She just found out." Scarlet said smirking.

"Found out what?" Storm demanded.

"That she's adopted." Scarlet replied.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." I said to Storm as I paced in my room. "How could they not tell me? How could I not know?"<p>

It should have been obvious. I mean, I really didn't look anything like them at all. I didn't look like my grandparents either, so I couldn't have gotten my looks from them. I mean before my mutation kicked in, I had black hair and blue eyes. On my dad's side of the family was a bunch of red heads, and on my mom nothing but blonde.

"Stella, I'm sure they had their reasons." Storm said calmly.

"My parents always had their reasons." I agreed. "But…still! It's my life I should have been keyed in!"

Storm sighed looking at me patiently, which had me calming down since she was so calm. She gestured to the bed, so I sat down across from her.

"I know this is a lot to take in at such a short notice." Storm said. "But, right now, you need to focus on your parents. After the funeral we can look into your adoption."

I looked down feeling guilty for getting so worked up over the adoption that I pushed back my parents being dead into the back of my mind. I nodded my head as I let out a sigh. I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I stood beside Storm silently, since I refused to be near Scarlet, as people came up to give their condolences. I had made it through the funeral without a single tear, but I guessed that was because I shed all my tears before leaving the Institute.<p>

"Ah, Stella, I'm so sorry for your lost." An elderly man said walking up. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Tannis Jones. But you kids always called me Tantan back at the orphanage."

My eyes widened as I looked at Tannis as if he came up and told me the sky was raining skittles.

"Orphanage?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Tannis asked. "You came to us in December, and your parents adopted you the following year. You were only a toddler at the time."

I looked up at Storm, and she also looked as shocked as I was. She placed a hand on my shoulder as she looked at Tannis.

"Mr. Jones, we were wondering if perhaps you could tell us who brought Stella to your orphanage." Storm asked. "Stella wants to really know."

"Oh, it was a man with white hair…I believe he was German." Tannis said tapping his chin. "Uh, Lehnsherr…yeah, Lehnsherr was his last name."

Storm gasped from beside me, but I just looked up at her in confusion. Did she know someone named Lehnsherr?

* * *

><p>I frowned walking back into the mansion after the leave of absence. When I walked in I was practically tackled by Kitty, Lark, and Evan.<p>

"Welcome home!" They all cheered.

I put a smile on my face as they pulled away, and they seemed to buy it. Scott and Jean also walked up, but they didn't jump me. Jean did give me a hug, and once she let go, Scott through his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey, Stell, kind of missed you around here." He said.

"Aw, I missed you too, Scotty." I said pinching his cheek. "…where are Kurt and Rogue?"

Everyone exchanged a glance, and my brow quirked wondering what happened this time.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Kurt's door to knock, and I only had to wait a second later for him to answer.<p>

"Stella, you're home." He said seeming surprised. "Ah, velcome back."

I nodded before wordlessly pulling him into a hug. He stiffened before he pulled me closer to him. I stood there just holding him in a way of comfort.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as I pulled back.

"Ja." He said unconvincingly. "Vhat about you?"

I just sighed, which seemed like enough of an answer for him. He motioned into his room, so I walked in. We still had a few minutes until school, and thinking of school made me think of finals. I plopped down onto his bed as he sat down on the other side. I turned onto my side as he laid down beside me.

"I…found out something while I was there." I said. "It turns out my parents…weren't really my parents. I was adopted."

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment before he reached out to place his blue hand over my pale one.

"Do you know vho you real parents are?" Kurt asked.

"I met the man who was in charge of the orphanage I was put in." I said. "He gave us a last name, but I didn't recognize it. Storm did, but she won't tell me anything. She said she had to talk to the Professor first."

Kurt squeezed my hand comfortingly, and I let out a sigh while moving my head to rest on his shoulder.

"It seems the both of us have a lot of questions that need to be answered." Kurt said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "…We still have to go to school"

Kurt groaned not sounding pleased, and I giggled as I sat up on his bed.

"Come on, Fuzzy man, it's finals day!" I said with super fake enthusiasm.

"Don't remind me, Stella." Kurt groaned.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall after my finals feeling completely drained. I really hated tests, and finals were just the worst. As I was walking, I spotted Kurt having a pretty heated looking discussion with Rogue.<p>

"Is everything alright?" I asked stepping up to them.

"Rogue doesn't vant me to try and find out vho my real parents are!" Kurt accused. "Stella, come on, you understand how important this is. You vant to know vho your parents are too, right?"

"Of course, I do, and I understand why you do." I assured him.

He smiled not seeming as upset as before, but then he frowned over at Rogue.

"Let's go get our answers." Kurt said turning off his watch.

He grabbed my wrist before teleporting us both out of there without even looking around to see if anyone was watching. We appeared in the mansion, and Kurt was quick to search out the Professor. I just stood there in the middle of the foyer not sure how to proceed. I wanted to know, but I wasn't sure if I'd like the answer.

"Stella."

I turned to see Storm, and she looked like she wanted to talk, so I gave her my full attention.

"I've talked with the Professor, and he agrees that you deserve to know." Storm said. "Shall we talk in the library?"

I nodded my head eagerly while following her into the library. Once inside she made sure to shut the doors completely closed.

"Erik Lehnsherr." Storm said. "That's the name…of your father. At least, if Mr. Tannis has the right name."

I blinked having no idea who Erik Lehnsherr was, but based on how Storm sounded I'd say he was someone of importance.

"Erik Lehnsherr is a mutant like us, and he calls himself Magneto." Storm said. "He has the power to control metal."

That was like me, but my power went behind just controlling metal. I could do more than that.

"Is he a friend of the Professor?" I asked. "Why isn't he here?"

Storm started looking a tad uncomfortable as she looked down at the floor. This made me worry what her answer was going to be.

"Magneto doesn't believe like the Professor does." Storm said. "Magneto believes mutants are superior to humans in every way, and wishes for mutants to take the place on top."

I frowned as I wrapped my arms around myself. Why…why would he want that? Wouldn't just living with 'the humans' be enough?

"He…you also have two siblings, Stella." Storm said.

I looked up leaning forward in interest because I wanted to learn more about these siblings.

"You go to school with one of them." Storm continued. "His name…is Pietro Maximoff."

"No…way." I said shaking my head as I stood. "There's no way."

Storm's look told me it was all true, but it was hard to let that sink in. I was related to that speedster?

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm here to talk whenever you need." Storm assured me.

* * *

><p>I was in my room laying back on my bed to stare up at the ceiling. After hearing what Storm had to say I just needed to be alone for a while. It was still just so hard to believe that I was related to Pietro…I wonder if he knows. I couldn't even remember…did I repress it? Or was I too young to remember? My door flew open, and Scott ran in with Jean on his tail.<p>

"Stella, we've got to go." Scott said. "Kurt ran off after getting some note telling him to head to the new mall alone."

I was up in and instant while running after the two older mutants. The others were waiting down below, and it didn't take us long to get dressed. We hurried to jump into Scott's car, and he zoomed off towards the new mall, which was still under construction. On our way, I hoped that Kurt was alright.

* * *

><p>We arrived to see Mystique and the Brotherhood ganging up on Kurt, and I glared at all of them. Kurt hit the ground, and he didn't move as the Brotherhood gathered around.<p>

"Huh, that was easy." Pietro said.

"Wrong!" Scott called out. "It just got hard."

"Get em!" Todd said.

We ran at each other, and I instantly headed for Pietro. He and I had some things to talk about.

"So, you and me, huh?" Pietro asked smirking mockingly. "What's wrong, Stella? Nothing witty to say?"

I frowned getting ready to give him a beating for being annoying, but Scott shot at him first. I mentally cursed as Pietro started speeding around us.

"Come on, Shades." Pietro taunted as Scott continued to zap as he zipped around. "You can't hit me! I'm too fast!"

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, and I was starting to be grateful that I was put up for adoption.

"You can't hit me, can ya?" Pietro asked zooming by again.

He hit Scott in the back while knocking me down, and I was so ready to beat the snot out of him.

"Jean, I could use a little help here." Scott said as he helped me off the ground.

Jean lifted Pietro into the air, and he called out she was being unfair. I rolled my eyes at him as Scott hit him with his bazooka eyes. Pietro flew through the air before landing in a pile of dirt. I stared at him as Scott went to join the others. I glanced back seeing everyone was hovering around Kurt, and even if I wanted to check on him myself, I needed answers. I walked over to Pietro who was groaning as he sat up.

"What? Want to get a hit in?" Pietro asked sarcastically.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

I know the question sounded vague and stupid, but Pietro's snarky expression changed.

"You know, huh? Or did you remember?" He asked.

"I was told after my adoptive parents died." I said.

"Yeah, well, at least you weren't put in a foster home, _sis_." He said. "I was placed in several, and don't even get my started on what Wanda went through."

I frowned at the new name, but I guessed Wanda was the other sibling that Storm had mentioned.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked.

"Because, daddy dearest told me to keep my mouth shut." Pietro said back to snarky. "Now, I'm done talking."

Pietro zoomed off before I could blink, and I just stood there for a moment.

"Stella, come on, we're heading home!" Scott called out. "What are you doing anyway?"

I turned shaking my head since I didn't think it was time to tell them just yet.

"Nothing." I said. "Let's just get home."

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

It's been a little time since I learned the truth of who my real parents were. Well, I learned who my father was, and that I had siblings. I haven't really been myself since then, and the others have noticed. They keep prying for me to talk, but I still haven't told them anything.

"Morning, Kitty, Logan." I said walking into the kitchen.

Kitty offered me a smile while Logan gave a grunt. I was used to his usual replies, so I didn't even bat an eyelash. I poured myself a cup of coffee feeling extra warn out today for some reason. I then sat by Logan who glanced up at me. I held up my hand before ticking down my fingers to one. I pointed to the door when I reached the end, and all the others burst into the room to crowd around the middle of the kitchen.

They were all talking loudly, and Scott turned on the TV to make things extra loud. I shook my head at all of them before I took a gulp of coffee while ignoring the burn. I then snatched Logan's newspaper away, but he was used to my rudeness, so he just continued enjoying his coffee. I noticed looking at Logan and I oddly, and I looked back at her with a quirked brow.

"Stella, you're messing out on all the food." Kurt warned me with his mouth full of donut.

"Not hungry." I said shaking my head.

Everyone paused to stare at me, and I rolled my eyes knowing they were worried. I haven't been eating my 'usual amount' of food, so they've all been 'mothering' me. Well, Logan hasn't. He was cool by not crowding me and not trying to treat me like glass. He treated me like an adult, and only once told me to pull myself to together. I knew that was his way of telling me he was worried, but he left me alone after that.

"Quit staring at me." I said frowning. "You know I hate it."

They all looked away innocently causing me to scoff as I returned to reading the paper. I was blocking out everyone until Logan went storming off while looking almost…in pain.

"Logan?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't reply as he stormed out of the kitchen. I blinked wondering what happened in the last three minutes that caused Logan to leave so suddenly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was listening to the news then went all like that." Kitty said also looking confused.

I set the paper to the side wondering if I should check on Logan. Kurt ported beside me, however, to throw his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm sure he's alright." Kurt said reassuringly.

I sighed as I leaned into his side feeling too worn out to blush from all the grins sent our way.

"I hope so." I said.

I sat there deciding I wouldn't bother Logan since he never bothered me when I was upset because he knew it only made me feel crowded.

* * *

><p>I hurried down to the sublevel where Logan was being kept when the Professor told me he woke up. Yeah, I decided not to bother Logan, and he along with Kitty and Kurt end up in Canada. I don't know the exact details, but I do know about a lab explosion and something about a chip. I hurried into the infirmary to see Logan was sitting up.<p>

"What are you doing down here, Snowy?" Logan asked.

I walked up to him then whacked him on the back of his head without a second thought.

"You listen here, Mister, you had me worried sick!" I said poking his chest as he stared at me with wide eyes. "I don't go around on without you to fight bad guys, so you're not allowed to do it either! Ya got me?!"

Logan and the Professor just stared at me for a long moment before the Professor started chuckling. Logan then grinned as he reached out to ruffle my hair making me complain loudly.

"I got ya, Snowy." Logan said.

I pouted knowing he hadn't taken me seriously. Well, fine, if he wants to be that way then everything he tells me to do is going through one hear and out the other!

"Jerk." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't see why I even bother with you."

"Are ya sure you aren't just mad because your favorite fuzz ball was in danger?" Logan teased.

"This has nothing to do with him!" I snapped. "You're family, and I've already lost my parents. Don't need to lose the guy I think of as an uncle!"

Charles and Logan exchanged a glance, and Logan reached out to pat my head.

"I ain't going anywhere anytime soon, Snowy." Logan promised me. "You're stuck with me, alright?"

"Alright." I said nodding. "You're still a jerk though."

* * *

><p>Coco: So, Stella is the daughter of the mysterious Magneto, and her older brother is the mouthy speedster? Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Well, in the next chapter Stella will be meeting her father, and I will be bringing season 1 to a close. I hope you're prepared!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled sitting between Jean and Scott as Scott zoomed up to the mansion in his car. He jerked into a stop, and a second later he was jumping from the car.

"Oh yeah, let the weekend begin!" He said rushing into the mansion. "Woohoo~"

"Yeah!" I cheered as well while jumping from the car.

"Hold on, don't forget your homework." She said holding out my bag.

I grumbled taking the bag from her while wondering why I even hung out with her. Well, beside her being my friend and all.

"And I can't believe Scott's ignoring his work." Jean said with a sigh.

"I can~" I said in a singsong voice. "I mean, come on, Jean. It's the week~end~ Get with the program."

She rolled her eyes at me as she climbed out of Scott's car instead of jumping out like Scott and I had done. We both then heard a rustle, so we whirled around to look at the trees. We exchanged a glance before walking forward as whoever was in the trees jumped into the bushes.

"Hello?…Kitty, are you climbing trees again?" Jean asked as she peeked into the bushes.

I joined her to see a shadowy shape…hop by? Now who did I know that hopped around?

"Evan, is that you?" Jean asked stepping through the bushes.

I was about to follow, but someone grabbed me from behind while covering my mouth.

"Sorry, sis, but there's someone who wants to see you." Pietro said into my ear.

I tried to thrash to get away from him, but he threw me away confusing me. Before I could even blink long metal tentacles wrapped around me.

"What the?! NO!" I screamed before pulled into a large metal sphere.

"Have a safe trip." I heard Pietro said outside the sphere. "Dad wants to have a talk with ya."

My eyes widened before I felt the metal sphere start to move, which had me freaking out. Where was I going?!

* * *

><p>When the ball finally came to a stop, I let out a sigh of relief. It then opened up, so I quickly climbed out.<p>

"I see you've made it, my daughter." A deep voice said from behind me.

I whirled around ready for anything, and the man standing there seemed oddly familiar yet I know I've never met him…or have I? He was tall wearing this odd getup with weirdo helmet included.

"You're…Magneto?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am your father, Stella." He said holding out his hand to me.

I just frowned at him as my hands clenched into fists. I even took a step back to keep a comfortable distance between us.

"I see you don't trust me." He said. "I'm sure Charles has told you about me."

"Not really." I said shaking my head. "All I know, which is very little, I learned from Storm. I know who you are and that Pietro and a girl named Wanda are my older siblings. I also know you're not a friend of the Professor's, which means you're not a friend of mine."

Magneto sighed patiently as he placed his arms behind his back. He started walking forward, and I stepped out of the way to let him pass me.

"Stella, I am not Charles's enemy, and nor am I yours." Magneto said. "I only wish to help our kind. This place, Asteroid M, is a place I constructed for all mutants to have somewhere safe from those who would condemn them. Here you can realize your true potential."

"I'm doing at that at the Institute under the Professor's care." I said shaking my head. "I'm learning to control my powers without fearing them, and I'm doing this so someday I'll be able to help mankind."

The ground shook as Magneto's hands clenched into fists, so I guessed he didn't like what I said.

"I see Charles's has brainwashed you with his ideals." Magneto said unclenching his hands to make the ground stop shaking. "Maybe I should stick you with your friend until you see better."

I looked at him confused before seeing another one of those metal spheres arriving. It opened, and I gasped when seeing Jean inside.

"Stella, what's going on?" Jean asked in confusion.

Before we knew what was going on Jean was suddenly thrown into a tube.

"No!" I shouted running up to the tube.

I placed my hand on the tube seeing that Jean wasn't moving at all. It was like she was in a catatonic state.

"Let her out!" I demanded as I turned on Magneto. "You can't keep her locked up! It isn't right."

"It's in her best interest." Magneto said. "Your friends need time to understand that they've been seeing things all wrong. Please, Stella, join me, and all of us together can make a better future for our kind."

I shook my head stepping back because none of this sounded right to me. I was raised by humans, and they were so kind to me. I would never want to hurt humans even if some of them hated us.

"I see I shouldn't have left you in Aria and Gregory's care." Magneto said. "If I had known he was going to let Charles take you then I would have given you to Mystique to raise."

My eyes widened wondering how Magneto knew the names of my parents.

"Yes, I knew your adoptive parents. They were both mutants, and powerful ones at that." Magneto said. "Gregory, Charles, and I have known each other for quite some time. At one time we were all close friends. We had drifted apart when Charles and I took on different…views. Gregory had always been in the middle, but I guess he chose his side when he sent you to Charles."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents never mentioned being mutants, and they had pretended not to even know what mutants were when everything happened. And the Professor had played along with them. Why were there so many things I didn't know?

"I know this is a lot to learn so sudden, Stella, but it's time for you to be brought out of the dark." Magneto said as he removed his helmet to reveal an older version of Pietro. "Out of all my children, you are the one I am the most proud of. You're mutation is so advanced and you show such control. I'm sure if you had known sooner of your mutation you would be even stronger now."

I grew more confused because my mutation hadn't appeared until a few years ago when I was twelve…almost thirteen.

"Yes, I know you don't remember much, but your powers developed when you were very young." Magneto said. "Gregory had Charles mess with your memories. They didn't want you to remember me or your siblings, Pietro and Wanda, or that you had powers. Charles was quick to agree because he wanted you on his side, which would be easy for him to convince you to join if you had no memory of me."

I covered my ears shaking my head because I didn't believe any of this. He had to be lying. The Professor wouldn't do that to me. The Professor is a kind man.

"I know it's hard to believe, Stella, but you are nothing but a pawn to Charles." Magneto said stepping forward to place a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head more as images flashed through my mind. A young version of me and Pietro along with a girl with black hair. I somehow knew that the girl was Wanda, and I knew she and Pietro were twins. I could see Wanda being taken away as she cried out for Magneto as we all stood back watching. Tears were running down my cheeks seeing her gone, and I was holding onto Pietro. I remember Pietro being sent away next to a foster home, and then it came my turn to be sent away.

"And what am I to you?!" I snapped slapping his hand away. "You obviously don't see me as just your daughter! You sent me away…you sent all of us away! Why?! What was your purpose for that?!"

The asteroid started to shake as the tears started running down my cheeks. My head hurt so much, and the tears were still flowing.

"Stella, you must calm down." Magneto said coolly as he grasped my shoulders. "You're about to bring this whole place down."

I jerked away from him, but I did start calming my racing heart. As I calmed down the asteroid stopped shaking.

"Good." Magneto said nodding. "Now, please, let me explain."

"No!" I interrupted. "I don't want you to say anymore."

Magneto stared at me a long moment as I slunk down onto the floor to bring my knees to my chest.

"I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." Magneto said. "Just know, I do love you, daughter."

He walked off as the tears started to fall down my cheeks once more. I hid my face in my knees while wondering why everyone were liars.

* * *

><p>While I was on Asteroid M, Rogue and Storm joined Jean in those tubes, but I couldn't bring myself to move from my spot to help them. Magneto had even warned me that they wouldn't survive decompression if I bust them out. I lifted my head when hearing voices, and when Magneto, who had his helmet back on, returned this time he came with…the Professor.<p>

"Stella?" Xavier asked in surprise.

He wheeled over to me, and he reached out his hand, but I flinched away from him. He was shocked by my response before turning to face Magneto.

"Magnus, what have you done to her?" He demanded.

"I merely told her the truth, Charles." Magneto said. "She knows what you've done. She knows you took away her memories."

I waited for the Professor to deny this, but he just looked down at his lap looking ashamed. He…he really messed with my head? Why would he do that to me?

"Stella, I…I am sorry for what I did." Xavier said sounding sincere. "Your father and I just decided it was best if you didn't remember Magnus and your siblings. So you wouldn't remember all those painful memories of losing Pietro and Wanda. You were very sick, Stella. You weren't eating or sleeping, and Gregory and Aria feared for your life. They-we believed you would become well if you had a clean slate."

I just shook my head as I buried my head back into my knees. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to know all this. I felt Xavier place his hand on my head, but I didn't look up at him.

"I am so sorry." He said before removing his hand. "Magnus, let her go. She doesn't need to be apart of this."

"Oh? And what of your other students, Charles?" Magneto asked.

I heard the Professor gasp, so I guessed that Magneto revealed Jean, Rogue, and Storm to the Professor.

"Magnus, you haven't saved them. You've abducted them!" Charles said strongly.

"A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit." Magneto said. "But for every unbeliever there is a new convert."

"Scott, no." Xavier said.

My head jerked up to see Scott walking in with some younger boy with shoulder length blonde hair. What was he doing here? And what was he wearing?

"Scott, I…I don't understand." Xavier said.

That made two of us. Was Scott all Team Brotherhood now? That didn't seem like something Scott would do.

"Professor, wait, we're just here to listen, that's all." Scott said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked actually speaking up. "And what about them?"

I pointed to our friends who were in pods, and Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, what is this?!" Scott demanded.

"Just a precaution, Scott." Magneto said smoothly. "Not everyone has the maturity to accept change as you do, not yet."

Scott demanded for them to be let out as he stepped forward while touching his shades threateningly. Lance stepped forward looking ready for a fight as I stood up from the floor.

"I will." Magneto promised as he pushed Lance back. "We just have to proceed cautiously. Trust me, they are perfectly safe."

I was having trouble believing that, and I knew it wasn't right for them to be locked up. I was still confused about all that I've learned, but I knew my friends, the ones trapped in the tubes, didn't deserve to be inside of them.

_ "Are they? Are they really safe, Scott? Are any of us safe? Stella, Scott, I know this man…and Stella, you have to believe me when I-" _The Professor never finished his mental warning because Magneto had them thrown into a tube.

"No!" Scott shouted.

He went to destroy the tube, but I jumped in between him and the tube to stop him.

"Scott, no! If you blast it open you'll kill the Professor." I said. "Magneto already told me this, so I wouldn't try to release the others."

Scott growled as he whirled around to glare at Magneto who stepped up to us.

"Yeah, well, the odds aren't so great for _him_ either." Scott said with his bazooka eyes ready. "Let's go, Stella."

I bit my lip still feeling conflicted, but in the end I turned to stand by Scott's side. I raised my hand with it starting to glow as I mixed unstable elements together to create something that could explode at any second.

"Hey, hey, hey, Scott, come on, man." Blondie said stepping forward to place a hand on Scott's shoulders. "This is no good. They're having a little time out, so what? Look, I don't get it either, but no one should be getting hurt here. You can't blame Magneto for being careful, and all I know is that he just wants to help. And I need his help. So, come on, holster that thing, would ya?"

He pushed Scott's hand away from his eyes, but I remained ready to fight if necessary.

"I don't like it." Scott said then looked to me. "Stella?"

"It's wrong to do this to them, and if you wanted to help you wouldn't do this." I said to Magneto. "The Professor-"

"Got inside and messed with your head." Pietro quickly cut in. "Come on, _sis_, does that sound like someone wanting to help?"

Scott turned to me with wide eyes as I hugged myself for comfort. Why did Pietro have to have a big mouth?

"Stella?" Scott asked.

"You know that I recently learned I was adopted, right?" I asked, receiving a nod as an answer. "Well, Magneto is…my father, and Pietro is my older brother. I have an older sister, but she's…_somewhere else_."

I didn't really want to say my older sister was locked away in some asylum. Well, I don't know if she's there now. Since there's still plenty of holes in my memory. My guess though is that she is.

"That's right, Summers." Pietro said zooming behind me to put his arm over my shoulder. "You've been hanging with my little sister this entire time."

"I'm only younger by nine months!" I snapped. "It's not even a full year, Pietro!"

I then blinked wondering where that came from…it felt familiar like I've said it many times.

"Your memories are starting to resurface." Magneto said looking pleased.

I placed my hand on my head feeling a headache coming on, and it was a strong one. I was then pulled away from Pietro towards Scott who was looking at me in worry. Why did all this have to happen?

* * *

><p>I sat away from everyone else as I wondered where Scott had walked off to. I hadn't went with him because he had seemed to need space, but he told me if I needed him just to yell. Scott can really be a protective older brother at times…so it kind of surprised me that he left me along with my biological brother, who was currently annoying me as he asked questions like a mile per minute.<p>

"Pietro, leave your sister alone." Magneto said as he walked by.

Pietro frowned while rolling his eyes in an over-exaggerated manner, which actually had my lips twitching up. Magneto then left the room probably to find the two Summers boys.

"So, joining us or what, Little Ella?" Pietro said using a nickname I was actually familiar with. "I mean, why would you want to stay with the X-Men after hearing they've lied to you?"

I frowned over at him because it wasn't like all the others had lied to me. It was just the Professor…and maybe Logan and Storm. Besides, I didn't want to go all World Domination like Magneto.

"Yeah, Walker, you should join the winning side." Lance added as he and Fred joined us.

"Then we could really be friends." Fred said.

Were these guys crazy? They've all been gunning for my hide, and now they all want to be buddy-buddy. And people say I have problems. I opened my mouth to reply when Magneto walked back in with Scott and his little brother Alex. I stood to walk over to Scott, and he placed a hand on my shoulder to bring me closer. He obviously didn't trust these guys completely. I noticed Alex shoot me a glare, but I hadn't done anything to him that I know of. I also noticed the glare Pietro was giving Scott. What's with them?

"I built it right into the Asteroid." Magneto said walking up to the vault Sabertooth was standing by.

Yeah, the big bad kitty joined us too, which surprised me since Logan can kick his ass any day of the week. Sabertooth sent me a sadistic smile as he gave a slight snarl, and I hissed very cat like back at him. Scott snorted looking down at me amused as I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Behold, the next step in human evolution." Magneto said gesturing to the vault looking thing.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

I blinked wanting to know too, but I had the feeling the answer wasn't something I'd like.

"A genetic enhancer." Magneto said. "Perhaps you've heard of the legendary Gem of Cyttorak."

I shook my head because that didn't ring any bells, and that red large rock he was holding didn't mean I thing to me either.

"Well, they do exist." He said holding it up. "Once believed to hold mystical powers these stones actually amid a very distinctive radiation."

"Hey, wait a minute." Alex said. "You're going to nuc us?"

"And give the kid a prize." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Alex shot me another glare as Scott pinched my side as a way to tell me to behave. I rubbed my side while nodding my head to let him know I got the message.

"I've going to evolve you." Magneto said passionately. "To finish your growth."

"We aren't _pokémon_." I quipped under my breath.

The three Brotherhood boys snickered from behind me as Scott gave me another pinch. I glared up at him for the abuse, and it wasn't like Magneto heard me anyway.

"No more pain, Alex." Magneto continued. "And no more hiding behind that visor, Scott. And, Stella, you will never have to worry again about the things you touch. You will have full control."

I frowned thinking this all sounded to good to be true. Besides, my powers were evolved enough. I don't care if they ever evolve to my 'full potential'.

"What about them?" Scott asked. "I want them released."

I nodded in agreement because I felt completely wrong with all of them locked up like that. They were people too…they were mutants just like the rest of us.

"They will be, but only after you and Stella have gone through the transformation." Magneto said turning away. "I want them to see what I'm offering, and it is an offer, Scott. I won't force either of you to go through it."

I didn't believe that for a second because earlier he implied the others would remained tubed unless Scott and I tried out his gizmo.

"We're supposed to just trust this thing works?" Scott asked. "You go through it then."

That seemed like a good idea to me, but personally I'd leave him locked up in there. Then we grab the Professor and the others before running for it.

"I have." Magneto said. "I'm fully advanced. But why don't I provide you with a real firsthand demonstration? Sabertooth."

I watched big bad and ugly walk into the machine as it lit up a weird purple color. The door shut as Magneto said Sabertooth would emerge in a few seconds reborn. A few seconds later the doors opened with an extra hairy Sabertooth coming out. He let out a roar as I blinked surprised at his transformation.

"Stella, boys, it's time you reach your full potential." Magneto said gesturing towards the machine.

Alex turned to Scott for his opinion, but I already knew what my choice was. It wasn't going to happen!

"I want to…but not without you." Alex finished.

I didn't hold back a glare because he was practically peer-pressuring Scott into doing this. Well, it was a form of peer-pressure, wasn't it? Scott placed a hand on Alex's shoulder while giving a nod, and I couldn't believe it.

"Scott, don't do it." I said grabbing his arm. "If it evolves your power to make it strong then what if those shades aren't strong enough to contain the power? What if it only makes things worse?"

"Stella, I know you're worried." Scott said placing a hand on my shoulder. "But I have to do this with my brother."

He gently pulled his arm away to join Alex in the machine, but I knew this was all wrong. I bit my lip as I held my right arm tightly with my left had.

"Now for an appreciative audience." Magneto said.

I watched as he started waking the others, and I hoped that the Professor would be able to stop Scott. When Jean saw what was going on she called out for Scott to stop, and I saw the Professor touch his temple.

_ "Scott, Stella, don't! The machine will alter you minds! Scott, get out of there!" _He yelled in our heads.

Scott went to rush out, and I went to help him when I was pushed from behind into the machine. I hit Scott causing us both to fall backwards into the machine as the door slammed.

"Stella, get the door open!" Scott ordered.

"O-" I never finished my sentence as volts of electricity hit us head on.

We all screamed as we went through the machine before things seemed to go blank.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

When we were finally arriving to this Magneto's base, I felt my heart hammering in my chest. I was worried for all our friends, but Stella…I was worried for the most.

"Hey, is that Scott and Stella?" Lark asked pointing.

We all looked down seeing the two, but Scott was suddenly taller with white hair and more ripped. Stella looked exactly the same, but her shades were gone. And her eyes…were completely blank. There was someone else on the bridge, but I didn't recognize him at all. We were all then shocked when all three of them fired at us. We came crashing down into Asteroid M, and I prayed Scott and Stella were alright. I teleported into the asteroid seeing Stella picking herself off the ground.

"Stella!" I called rushing up to her.

She glared at me, which had me freezing in my tracks. What…why was she looking at me like that?

"Stella." A man I presumed to be Magneto said as he walked up to place a hand on her shoulder. "Your old friend here seems to be on the side that doesn't wish for us to advance. What happens to those who stand in our way, daughter?"

My mouth fell open when he called her daughter, but looking between them I could see the family resemblance in their faces.

"They get taken out." She replied in a monotone.

My eyes widened hearing her words as she raised her hand with it glowing dangerously.

"Nothing personal, Kurt, but your in the way of the advancement." She said.

She fired at me, so I teleported out of the way. I appeared behind her not knowing what to do. I couldn't fight her. I could never bring myself to fight Stella. Magneto smiled down at her as if seeming proud, and I glared wanting him away from her. He had to have done this to her!

"That's right." He said encouraging. "Fight for the cause."

She nodded once as she turned to face me with that blank look still on her face. Magneto went off to fight the others, which left Stella and I facing each other.

"Stella, please, you don't have to do this." I said holding up my arms in a no threatening manner. "This isn't you. This is all yours father's doing. The Stella I know and care for wouldn't fight her friends."

For a brief moment I saw some emotion flash in her eyes before they became angry.

"How do you know how I am?" She asked. "I didn't even know who I truly was until my father opened my eyes to the truth! Charles Xavier has been lying to me this whole time, Kurt! How do I know the rest of you aren't either?!"

I wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but I had to show her that she could trust me somehow.

"Stella, I'd never lie to you." I swore. "I've always told you everything, right?"

Again she seemed conflicted, and she shook her head as she stepped back away from me. I smiled hoping that I was getting through to her.

"Please, I don't vant to fight you…I refuse to fight you." I said.

Her eyes widened, and she stood there looking so confused. I noticed Rogue and Lark sneaking up, and before I could tell them to stop they pounced on Stella. Lark held Stella as still as possible, so Rogue could touched her cheek. Stella soon dropped like a rock causing me to worry.

"Did you have to do that?" I demanded as I hurried over.

I took Stella away from them, and she groaned as her head fell against my chest.

"Sorry, the Prof said to lay her out cold as soon as possible since he didn't know how her powers developed." Lark said apologetically.

"Feels the same to me." Rogue said. "Not a change from the first time I touched her."

"Well…then maybe Stella's powers have reached their full potential." Lark said shrugging.

I didn't really care about that as long as Stella was alright. I just hoped that when she woke she'd be back to the old Stella.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

I gasped jerking up to see the familiar room of the infirmary. Ugh, I really hate this place.

"I see you've joined us once more, Stella." Xavier said from my bedside.

I turned to look at him and Logan as I started remembering everything that led me back in here.

"Why is my mind…my mind again?" I asked.

"I've been inside your mind trying to restore it back to its original order…that includes the memories you had while with Magneto and your siblings." The Professor explained.

I frowned remembering what I learned from my…father about the Professor.

"I understand if you no longer trust me, Stella, but know that no one else here knew of the actions I took inside your mind." Xavier said. "And, please, believe me that your parents and I were only doing what we thought was best for you."

I slowly nodded my head knowing the Professor never did anything without a good reason to. Besides, I remember how I was before the whole memory alteration.

"I know why you did it, Professor, but…it's going to take me a while…to ya know." I said.

He nodded his head in understanding before telling me the others were waiting rather worriedly just outside the door.

"Well, best not to keep them waiting." I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth my personal space was invaded by Kitty, Evan, and Lark. They all talked at once, and I didn't understand a lick of it.

"Alright, don't overwhelm her." Logan said gruffly. "She just got up after being out for a few days."

"A few days?" I asked.

"It took Professor X sometime to get your mind back in order." Scott said from the foot of my bed.

I nodded my head understanding before gently shoving my three worried friends away.

"How ya feelin?" Rogue asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well, pretty good actually." I said shrugging. "I think I feel better than I did before anyway."

I talked with the others a few minutes longer while noticing that Kurt hung in the back not saying anything. After a few minutes, Scott had not so subtly hinted for everyone to leave to give Kurt and I some time alone. Everyone followed his lead, but Logan made sure to ruffle my hair before he left.

"So…" I trailed off not sure what to say.

Kurt just walked forward silently before bringing me into his blue furry arms.

"Don't _you_ ever scare _me_ like that again." He said as he held me tightly. "The Prof said he might not be able to restore your mind, and…I thought I lost you, Stella. It was the scariest feeling ever."

He pulled back to stare into my eyes, and I could see the worry and pain in his. It made me feel guilty that I caused him that, and I wished I could take it all away. I reached up to cup his cheek, and he placed one of his hands over mind.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I promise to be more careful, alright?"

He nodded his head before leaning forward to place a kiss on top of my head. For a moment we just sat in silence, and just being in his arms made me feel so secure and safe.

* * *

><p>Coco: End of Season 1! *fires confetti gun* Woohoo~...anyway, if you want season 2 I better see some more reviews! You aren't getting it until I get at least four reviews, got it? Now that isn't much, k?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Coco: And here's season 2~ I hopes you like it as much as you seemed to like season 1! Oh, and I decided Lark needed some love, so I'm going open a poll with different Lark pairing options. I'm going to let you decided who she's paired with, so go vote :D

* * *

><p>"So, about Kurt…" Lark trailed off.<p>

I groaned in aggravation while feeling my headache start to get worse. I'm already having to babysit the newbies, and I don't want to hear Lark give me another speech about I should ask Kurt out.

"I know you're tired of me talking about this, but you and Kurt need to get together already!" She snapped rather loudly.

I didn't even bat an eyelash because I was used to her…and Kitty…and sometimes even Rogue and Jean yelling at me about this. Everyone in the entire Institute have already heard them many times. Well, everyone but conveniently Kurt.

"And I'm going to keep ranting until I get through that thick head of yours!" Lark continued.

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Rahne shift into a wolf to catch a Frisbee thrown her way. Roberto caught my eye next when he was trying to show off to some of the girls, and when he bumped right into Jamie causing him to create clones of himself, I sighed shaking my head. Bobbie went running by a second later after a baseball that was heading for the fountain, but thanks to his icy mutation he created a ramp of ice to send the ball back to him. He threw it back to Sam who ended up going through the wall when he tried to use his powers to get under the ball. I'm sure he's fine though.

"It's kind of amazing seeing all these other mutants here." Lark said dropping the Kurt subject. "Especially, since I used to think I was alone."

I nodded in agreement before flinching when I heard the familiar sound of one of Tabitha's 'cherry bombs' meaning she was causing trouble…_again_. I turned see Ray, Amara, and Jubilee all glaring at Tabitha as she laughed loudly. I sighed seeing Amara's hands catch fire as Tabitha soon realized she was in trouble. In a few short seconds powers were flying everywhere as the new mutants literally started a war in the backward.

"Ah, what do we do?" Lark asked. "Get Logan?"

I shook my head because I had told Logan and the Professor that I could handle a bunch of mutant powered teenagers, and I wasn't about to let them down.

"HEY!" I yelled getting their attention.

They all turned to look at me as I placed my hands on my hips not looking pleased at all.

"If you want to be throwing around your powers then maybe you'd all like to go into the Danger Room, and run Logan's simulation." I suggested.

They all shook their heads, but Tabitha snorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something wrong, Tabitha?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yeah, we were just having a bit of fun." Tabitha said.

"You were throwing around your powers without a second thought, and some of them got dangerously close to the mansion." I said. "Besides, I'm sure people would notice a giant fireball being shot into the sky."

Amara looked down since she was guilty for that one, but it wasn't just her.

"You want to have fun with your powers then fine, but don't do it so grandly that it gets us noticed." I said. "And, Tabitha, no more cherry bombs being thrown at people's feet."

Tabitha nodded though she still looked annoyed with me. I told the others to get back to what they were doing before their little war broke out and they were eager to listen.

"Wow, you're good." Lark said. "Maybe you can give Scott a run for his money at the whole leader thing."

I shook my head because I did not want to be the team's leader. It'd just cause one never ending headache.

"Now, back to Kurt." Lark said.

I groaned burying my face in my hands as I started wishing I had went to the soccer game.

* * *

><p>"Logan, I give up!" I said walking inside. "Those kids are driving me nuts!"<p>

Logan smirked over at me as Lark followed me into the Institute while closing the door behind us. I took notice that Kurt and Kitty were back from the game when seeing them sitting around. Kurt was on the couch, and Kitty was sitting in the large armchair. However, Scott and Jean were nowhere to be seen.

"Too much for ya, Snowy?" He asked.

I glared at him while plopping down onto the couch beside Kurt who grinned at me.

"I'm going to kill Tabitha if she throws another one of her stupid cherry bombs. She wants an explosion? I'll show her one she won't ever forget." I said darkly.

Logan chuckled in amusement as the others laughed, but I was being dead serious.

"Anyway, where's the Soccer Star and Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Shady?" I asked.

"Jean's out with Duncan, and Scott's getting a scolding from the Professor." Kitty said.

Kurt launched into a story about what happened earlier, and now I was really regretting not going to the game. I can't believe I missed a car chase. I also grimaced because I didn't see why Jean liked Duncan since he's an idiot and a jerk.

"I do not understand Jean's taste in guys." I said honestly.

"Well, we can't all have a great taste like you." Lark teased grinning.

I shot her a look as she and Kitty started giggling behind their hands. Oh, I was so going to get them later.

"Anyway, aren't we getting a new principal tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Ja, I don't remember his name though." Kurt said.

I shrugged guessing we'd find out at tomorrow's assembly, not that I wanted to go.

* * *

><p>Lark and I walked into the gym where almost everyone else was gathering for this assembly. I noticed the Brotherhood leaning against the wall, and I nodded to Pietro. He waved with that annoying smirk on his face, but I've actually gotten used to it. Ever since learning he was my brother I've tried to get to know him again.<p>

"Hey, Stella, come to see me?" Todd asked leaning against the wall in his version of cool.

I rolled my eyes at him though I did walk over towards them. Lark walked with me, but she stayed a few steps behind.

"Knew you couldn't resist." Todd said winking.

Pietro and I scoffed in unison causing Lance and Fred to laugh at Todd who was frowning. I reached into my bag before pulling out a book that Pietro had lent me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said holding it out. "It was interesting."

"Anytime, little Ella." Pietro said still somehow keeping the snark in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him before turning to leave with Lark, but Lance reached out to grab my arm.

"Hey, Stella, uh, how's Kitty?" He asked looking nervous.

My brow quirked at the random question before I glanced over to where Kitty was sitting.

"Fine, I guess." I said shrugging. "Just go ask her."

I gestured over to her, and Lance looked over not seeming sure. I mean, I knew Lance had a little thing for Kitty, but I didn't think it was this bad. Yeah, with getting to know Pietro I've kinda learned some things about his 'friends'. Lance and I are even on a first name bases now.

"Yeah, Lance, we all know you want to get a certain little kitty stuck in a tree." Pietro taunted causing Lance to glare at him. "K-I-S-S-I-"

Pietro didn't finish as he zoomed out of the way when Lance went to take a whack at him.

"Well, we'll just leave you guys to it." I said shaking my head. "Come on, Lark, maybe we'll find one of the others."

Lark nodded her head as we left my brother and his friends to their own thing. Lark and I started looking around for familiar faces until we heard our names. We looked up see Kurt on his feet as he waved at us from almost at the top of the stands. Evan was beside him, and he raised his hand to wave as well.

"Of course, they just had to sit up there." I said rolling my eyes.

Lark pat my shoulder before the two of us went to join the two boys at the top. I sat down beside Kurt as Lark took the free spot by Evan. Kurt smiled at me, and I returned the gesture as I set my bag down.

"And now, everyone, let's give a warm Bayville High welcome our new principal, Mr. Edward Kelly."

As some the students cheered, I just leaned back crossing my arms over my chest. I honestly didn't care who this guy was as long as he didn't have it out for me like Darkhome (aka Mystique). Suddenly a tremor started, which had me snapping my head down to stare at Lance, who was the obvious cause.

"What's he up to?" I asked.

"No idea, but he should cut it out." Lark said.

Kurt and Evan nodded in agreement as the tremor finally stopped. Well, at least nothing broke. It started up again, however, and this time the scoreboard started falling right towards our new principal. It suddenly changed course, however, it land behind the faculty. I looked over seeing Jean holding her head, and I hoped she was okay.

"Just wait until I get my hands on Lance." I growled. "That moron."

"Vhoa, calm down, Stella." Kurt said placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's not worth it."

I frowned nodding my head knowing he was right, but I still wasn't happy.

"Since when has Bayville had a fault line?" Kelly asked.

Some of the students laughed, but I just blinked not finding his guy very funny.

"Anyway, I want to welcome you all to a new semester." Kelly said. "I know filling the vacuum left by your previous principal, Miss Darkhome, will not be an easy job, but it's challenge to which I'm looking forward. That brings me to what I hope will be the theme of this following semester, meeting new challenges. Ya know, most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us. And that's a mistake."

I snorted because he really had no idea just how right he was about that statement.

"I'll wager that everyone of us here has some unique talents. Some special gifts. Some ability that makes us stand out from the crowd." He said.

I frowned feeling a bit uncomfortable at what he was saying. Call me paranoid, but it was like he knew he had mutant students.

"However, that being said, I want your second priority to be…supporting the girls' soccer team for the champion ship!" He said loudly into the microphone causing most of the student body to cheer. "And that means I want everyone of you to turn out tonight for the big pre-game rally! Can we count on you?!"

As everyone else cheered in agreement I rolled my eyes. The only reason I'm going is to support Jean. I don't really care about anyone else.

"Come on, Stella, show your school spirit." Lark said winking.

"Bite me." Was my reply.

* * *

><p>I sat beside Kurt at the game with the mini pompom Scott bought me in hand. He had said it was to show I had school spirit, but I knew he was really making fun of my antisocial and un school spiritedness.<p>

"Go team." I said lamely while shaking the thing.

Kurt and Lark laughed at me as I continued my unenthusiastic shaking. I'd give anything to be back at the mansion even if it meant dealing with all those annoying new mutants. Logan and Storm stayed behind to watch them, so it wasn't like I'd be left in charge again. The Professor came to the game though, and I'm happy to say that things were back to normal between the two of us.

"Come on, Stella, you can do better than that." Kurt said throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Ve have to show Jean that ve support her!"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Go down there with the cheerleaders and do flips?"

"That'd be a funny sight." Rogue said.

I stuck my tongue out at the older girl as she grinned from where she stood in front of us. The announcer then started naming off our team players, and when he called out Jean's name I gave a more genuine cheer.

"In appreciation to the team's spirit who brought us all the way to tonight's championship game we'd like to present our school mascot, the Bayville Hawk!" Kelly said from the center of the field.

He gestured above where a tarp was pulled down to reveal the large gold statue of the mascot. The wings shot out fire and fireworks were set off to get people more pumped up about the game.

"Now let the game begin!"

The game started with our team getting possession of the ball first. The announcer was broadcasting what was happening when he suddenly stopped talking.

"Excuse me, folks." The very familiar voice of Lance said through the speakers. "Hey, can I have you attention up here."

I stood up to see Lance standing on the announcer's box with Fred at his side.

"What's he up to?" Scott asked standing.

One of the spotlights were turned on them, so everyone could see them clearly. Todd hopped up there, and soon Pietro zoomed up to join them.

"That's better." Lance said. "My name's Lance. I also call myself Avalanche because I'm a mutant."

I face-palmed right there because I couldn't believe they were this stupid. What did they think to gain from going public?

"That's right me, and Toad, and Blob, and Quicksilver here we're all mutants." Lance continued. "Born different. What you might call freaks."

"I can't believe he's doing this." Kitty said.

Well, I believe all of us were pretty shocked with Lance's idiot idea, and I'm kind of disappointed Pietro is going along with it.

"Ya see, there's lots of mutants at Bayville High." Lance went on. "Scott Summers over there is one, and so is Jean Grey, your big soccer star. And Stella Walker is too along with all their pals over at the Xavier Institute."

I glared up at Lance as my hands clenched into fists. He has gone too far this time.

"Kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds." Lance said.

Oh yeah, once I get my hands on him I was going to burn his mouth right off his face.

"Now being mutants means we've got these special powers we can use to make little…improvements." Lance said. "For instance, we thought this game would be more fun with the goals farther apart."

Lance started creating tremors into the ground until a large rift opened in the ground causing people to start panicking.

"And we thought the principal should have a little better perspective on his student body." Lance said.

Pietro started running circles around Kelly which created a small vortex that sent Kelly into the air. Scott stood with a serious look on his face, and I knew immediately what we had to do.

"Sorry, Professor X, cats out of the bag." Scott said.

He started rushing off, and the rest of us were quick to follow after him. Who thought coming to a little soccer game could cause so much trouble? We got dressed in like one minute flat before hurrying onto the field. We saw Fred lift the mascot over his head to throw, but I lifted my hand to levitate it out of his arms. I threw it away from the people into the gym causing a fire, and I made an oops face when Scott shot me a look.

"Sorry." I said.

He shook his head before turning to tell Lance if he wanted it out then they'd have it out. We all broke up to start fighting against the Brotherhood while trying to make sure no one got hurt in the process.

"Spyke, Shadowcat, take out the newsfeed!" I called.

The two nodded saying they were on it as they ran over towards the news van. Jean went to stop Pietro, and Rogue went to face off with Fred. Kurt had taken on Todd, so that left Lark and I on crowd control. A bunch of stands went to fall with people still on them, but I held them up as Lark went to usher people off them faster.

"Hurry!" Lark said to them. "Get off the stands now."

Once everyone was clear I let the stands drop on the right end, but then the stands in the middle crashed.

"Rogue!" Kitty called.

I ran over to move some of the debris out of the way, so Rogue could crawl out. Lark came over as well to help Kitty move civilians out of the way. I moved away debris, and those two would drag people out of the way. A tremor started almost having me lose my footing as Lark walked by with a unconscious kid in her arms. I gasped when seeing the mascot shook loose, and it fell right towards Kitty.

"Kitty!" I heard Lance shout from behind me.

I was shoved out of the way, and I looked up to watch Lance shove Kitty out of the way, so he was the one smashed by the statue.

"Lance!" Kitty cried.

She ran over to drag him out from underneath, and I quickly helped by lifting the large metal hawk off the boy. Kitty looked at me gratefully as she finally moved Lance out of the way. I set the statue down carefully this time, so not to cause anymore fire. It started raining so I looked up to see Storm had arrived. The downpour she conjured put out the fire, so it wouldn't spread. I walked over to Kurt as he dropped Todd onto the ground beside Kurt. Many were staring at him…the both of us, and I felt almost like a some weirdo being displayed to be gawked at.

Kurt turned towards me, and I stepped closer to him to rest my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me as I tried to ignore all the gawking. I guess this meant I didn't have to hide my eyes anymore. Who am I kidding? These is no bright side to any of this. Who knows what's going to happen now that everyone knows. Just looking at everyone's faces I could see they were afraid of us.

"Good job, Storm." Xavier said as she landed.

"Yes, but a downpour isn't going to make people forget." Storm said as we gathered around. "The secret is out."

"Perhaps not if I can alternate their memories of what happened." The Professor said.

Storm immediately disagreed saying it was all too much for even him, but he was going to try anyway. We all stood around silently as Xavier reached out with his mind to alter everyone's memories. I wrapped my arms around Kurt hoping all of this worked. When the Professor started grunting in pain I pulled away from Kurt to hurrying to Xavier's side.

"Charles!" Storm cried out in worry.

* * *

><p>Coco: I hope you liked the first chapter for season 2! And remember to vote for Lark pairings :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, I guess, the Professor really did it." I said to Kurt and Lark as we watched Jean hurry to finish her speech after her little freak out. "And now there's something wrong with Jean. Something is always going on."

Lark nodded in agreement as Kurt looked between us seemed a bit confused.

"I hope she's alright." Lark said. "Anyway, going to the party tonight?"

I gave her a look that clearly questioned her sanity, and she just smiled at me in return. I just shook my head as the assembly was put to a close.

"Not interested." I said. "Besides, there's track and field try outs tomorrow. I promised the Professor I'd try to get into some school activities like the rest of you weirdoes."

Lark and Kurt both laughed as we started leaving the assembly hall to get to class.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Kurt said. "You'll blow everyone out of the vater!"

* * *

><p>I ran forward pole in hand before using it to vault over the bar set up. I cleared it without a problem, and after getting up I saw Scott and Duncan competing on the race track. I scoffed shaking my head before seeing Duncan hit Scott. Scott's glasses fell off as he fell over, and I was immediately running over.<p>

"Scott, are you okay?" I said kneeling beside him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder as he kept his eyes closed tightly shut to prevent some bazooka action from happening.

"Yeah, but my glasses." He said.

I nodded my head even if he couldn't see me do it as I stood up to find his glasses. I was surprised when our new couch, Mr. Hank McCoy, grabbed Scott's glasses off the ground.

"Help him up would you, Walker?" He asked me.

I nodded before getting Scott to his feet. Mr. McCoy told Scott to keep his eyes closed before placing his glasses back.

"Coach?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Go take five, huh?" McCoy suggested. "And, Walker, go join those girls for the run."

I nodded my head before jogging over to where Kitty was with some others. Kitty smiled when she saw me, and I waved at her in return. We got ready to run when the ground started to tremor. We fell forward just as one of those spear-thingies went flying by. It impaled the wall, and when Kitty and I looked up we saw Lance waving down at us. He shrugged his shoulders so he obviously didn't know what happened with the dangerous flying object.

"It has to be Jean." I said standing. "Something's been off about her for a while."

* * *

><p>I stood with the others dressed in uniform as we hated to hear about Jean. Scott, Kitty, and I had rushed home with her the moment she collapsed, and she was taken by Scott, Logan and Xavier afterwards.<p>

"I hope she's like okay." Kitty said.

I nodded in agreement when the Institute started to shake violently. What in the world was going on? The elevator opened to reveal the three guys, but Jean wasn't with them. And Scott looked pretty beaten up.

"Vhat's going on up there?" Kurt asked.

The Institute shook again, and Evan said it was like someone was nuking the place.

"Yeah, is Jean alright?" Kitty asked.

"No, she's not." Xavier said. "Her powers are evolving too rapidly for her to control."

Another shake happened from above, and I frowned wondering what we were going to do.

"I've got to get back up there." Scott said.

Logan stopped him from going back into the elevator, and he pointed out we needed a plan.

"Like what?!" Scott demanded.

"I've got an idea." Rogue said. "You say too much is going on inside Jean's head then let me drain some off."

That seemed like the only plan that could work, but it'd probably be dangerous to Rogue.

"No, Rogue, it might be too much for you." Xavier said.

"I can handle it." Rogue argued. "Just let me try."

"There's so much chaos…what she needs is something to focus on." Xavier said.

Scott was quick to volunteer, and honestly we didn't have many other options. Logan said my thoughts out loud, and the Professor reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>"That turned out to be harder than I thought it'd be." I said as I caught my breath.<p>

"Uh-huh, but look it's a happy ending." Lark said gesturing to Scott and Jean. "Hey, maybe someday you'll have a prince charming of your own come to save you."

She look pointedly at Kurt, and I threw her a glare. She just grinned mischievously as she stepped away from me.

"Smart choice." I said kneeling down to help Rogue.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

"Tabitha is going to die, and it's going to be by my hand." I growled to Lark as Xavier lectured Tabitha and Kurt over how they messed up the training exercise this morning.

"Is it because she screwed up the exercise or that she was flirting with Kurt, who seemed to be enjoying it?" Lark asked.

I shot her a glare, and she nodded seeming to think she had her answer. I just shook my head leaving the Danger Room, and no one tried to stop me. I went up to the room I shared with Lark, since I refused to share with the new recruits. I got out of my uniform then I went over to get dressed for school. Once I was done I left my room almost bumping into Kurt.

"Stella, there you are." Kurt said. "I vas vondering if you'd like to have breakfast together."

"I can't, too busy." I said walking past him. "Maybe you should ask _Tabitha_."

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I watched Stella walk away with a confused look on my face. What did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?

"You shouldn't have flirted back with Tabitha." Lark said appearing out of thin air. "You brought the jealous green monster out of Stella."

I turned to Lark not getting it, and she shook her head looking exasperated.

"You and Stella are so thick headed that it hurts." Lark said. "You like her and she likes you, get it? You played along with Tabitha's flirting upset her because she likes you. Are you still following me, Nightcrawler? If you want to get back into her good graces then you better make sure she knows there's nothing going on between you and Tabitha."

Lark walked away after that as I let her words sink in through my 'thick skull'. If what she was saying was right then I really did mess up with Stella.

"Stupid!" I said slapping my forehead.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

I walked around school looking around for Pietro because I could actually use his company. I'm pretty much avoiding everyone from the Institute since they're all trying to talk to me about Kurt, and I'm avoiding Kurt because he's Kurt.

"Hey, Lance!" I called out when I spotted him.

He turned to look at me, and he waved as he waited for me to catch up to him.

"Pietro skipping again?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to see him?" Lance asked curiously.

I looked down then glanced around to see if any of my buddies from the Institute were around.

"Well, I'm sort of avoiding everyone else, so I thought I'd spend some time with him." I said shrugging.

"Oh?" Lance asked smirking. "Something going on? Trouble in paradise?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but I did start walking with him down the hallway.

"It's…hard to explain, and I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." I said.

"Now I'm interested." Lance said as we stopped by his locker. "I already know it has to do with blue boy. Kitty told me all about this morning."

I frowned wishing he and Kitty weren't so friendly all of a sudden. Well, I'm glad things are working out for them.

"It's just everyone claims he likes me, but then he goes and flirts with someone else!" I exploded. "And not just anyone! With Tabitha! And I don't even want to be talking about this."

Lance laughed seeming amused by my outburst, and I rolled my eyes at him. I knew talking to the jerk wasn't a good idea.

"Wow, never thought you'd have boy trouble." Lance said. "You just seem above it."

"Never thought I'd be talking to you about my boy trouble." I replied.

Lance nodded his head before the both of us decided we had enough personal time together.

"See at the carnival I guess." I said waving to him. "Kitty _might_ be there."

Lance smiled at the mention of Kitty, and I laughed wondering if the two of them would ever get together. I walked around the corner to see Kurt and Tabitha in close proximity. I then watched Tabitha steal Kurt's book before she dashed off.

"Hey, Stella!" She said running right by me as the bell rang.

Kurt whirled around to look at me with wide eyes, and I just shook my head as I went to walk by him.

"Vait, Stella, it's not vhat you think." Kurt said grabbing my arm. "I swear."

"I don't think anything, Kurt." I said pulling my arm away. "If you and Tabitha have a thing then good for you."

"No, Stella, there is no thing!" Kurt swore while shaking his head. "I-"

"Dude!" Evan called opening the door. "You're late for class."

He jerked Kurt inside, and I shook my head knowing I needed to hurry to class as well.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Institute to see some guy leaning over the Professor threatening.<p>

"Is there a problem here?" I asked stepping up.

The man stood straight, and I didn't waste time in putting myself between him and Xavier.

"I don't know why you're here, but you're not welcomed." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "So leave before I force you out."

Xavier reached out to grab my arm before I decided to take a swing at this guy.

"I was just telling the Professor to allow me to see my daughter." The man said.

I frowned at him before glancing at the Professor. He shook his head so it meant this man wasn't allowed to see whoever his daughter was.

"Well, the answer is no." I said looking back at our visitor. "So, I'm _asking politely _that you leave."

"Listen, girl." He said grabbing my shoulders.

I was about to punch him right in the face, but Logan appeared before I could.

"Those hands of yours…I thinking about relocating them." Logan said letting his claws grow out. "To a jar on my dresser."

The man stared at Logan before glancing at me, and I raised my hand letting it glow, so he knew if he tried something then I'd cause him pain. He finally released me seeming to have given up, but I remained in front of Xavier just in case.

"I just want to talk to my daughter is all." The man said.

The doors opened suddenly to reveal Kurt…and Tabitha. When seeing the man, Tabitha sighed, so I guessed she was his daughter. She asked the Professor if she could speak with him, and he allowed it but only for a few minutes. Once they walked away, I turned to head up to my room.

"Whoa, Snowy, what's the hurry?" Logan asked.

"I have homework." I said. "I promised Scott I'd go to the carnival with him since neither one of us had dates, so I want to finish my work before then."

"You're going to the carnival with Scott?!" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked frowning at him.

He looked down saying nothing as Logan and the Professor exchanged a glance.

"Everything alright between you two?" Logan asked.

"Everything's great." I said sharply as I headed up the steps. "I wish people would quit asking that."

I went into my room before slamming the door shut hard behind me. Ugh, I wish this day could just end.

* * *

><p>"Why am I dressing up?" I asked Lark as she looked through my closet. "I'm just going to the carnival with Scott, the guy who's like an older brother to me."<p>

Lark has apparently with death because she kept shifting through my cloths. She finally pulled out a simple dark purple dress that the Professor had gotten me for my birthday along with a pale purple cardigan.

"Perfect!" She said. "Hurry and get dressed. Don't want to keep Scott waiting~"

I rolled my eyes not understanding why she was treating this like a date-date. This was just two friends going to the carnival together because they had no one else to go with. I did hurry to get dressed though as she started searching through my shoes. Once I was dressed with shoes and everything Lark was shoving me into a chair.

"I think you should be looking forward to this more." Lark said. "I mean, Kurt is having fun with Tabitha, so you might as have some fun with someone else to. And at least it's Scott, right?"

I slowly nodded my head seeing her point…I think. Once she was done, she practically threw me out of our room.

"Lark!" I snapped when I stumbled.

"Have fun~" She sang slamming the door in my face.

I grumbled straightening my outfit while feeling ridiculous. I don't wear dresses or skirts often, so this was all weird.

"Whoa." I heard behind me.

I turned around seeing Scott staring at me with surprise on his face. Did I look that bad?

"You look great, Stell." He said grinning once his surprise subsided.

"Yeah, well, Lark can work miracles." I said. "Ready to go?"

Scott nodded his head before the both of us walked down the stairs into the foyer. We met Kurt along the way, and his eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Stella,…you…you look…amazing." He said as his cheeks darkened.

I thanked him before walking by without another word. Scott followed after me, and I could fill his questioning glance.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said before he could ask. "Let's just go to the carnival, eat junk food that will most likely make us fat, and ride a bunch of rides that will make us sick!"

"Okay, okay!" Scott said with a laugh as I pulled him along.

* * *

><p>I sat down beside Scott on the Ferris wheel feeling better after spending time with my favorite fearless leader. Scott pulled down the protective arm guard, and I leaned back against the seat.<p>

"I can't believe you convinced me to get on this thing." I said already shaking.

"Hey, I promise that nothing will happen." Scott said reassuringly. "And if you get too scared I'm right here."

I nodded my head before jumping when the wheel started moving. I took a calming breath as we got farther up, and I kept my eyes forward, so I couldn't see the ground.

"See? It's not so bad." Scott said.

"I guess." I said.

I finally chanced looking down, and that's when I saw…Kurt…with _Tabitha_.

"Those morons." I said annoyed.

Scott looked at me in confusion, so I pointed down to where our two fellow mutants were.

"Oh, Kurt, you dummy." Scott said shaking his head.

Dummy was an understatement. Scott and I road the ride in silence, and once it was over we hurried off of it.

"I can't believe those two, and I thought Kurt knew better than that." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "But whatever Tabitha says…Kurt does."

"Whoa, Stell, you sure you're not more upset that Kurt is hanging out with Tabitha or that he's disobeying the Professor?" Scott asked.

I opened my mouth to say it was him not following the Professor's order, but…I paused. I needed to be honest, and maybe talking to Scott would help me.

"Him hanging out with Tabitha." I said looking down at the ground. "It just makes me…angry…and it hurts."

Scott made me stop walking by placing a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." He said. "It's like when I see…Jean with Duncan. I guess the both of us aren't good when it comes to telling the people we like that we…like them."

"Yep, we're pathetic." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, but at least we pathetic losers have each other."

Scott laughed putting his arms around my shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"Scott, Stella, I need your help!" Kurt said running up before looking between the two of us. "…or maybe the two of you are _busy_."

I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to look away. Gees, now he's going to be a jerk?

"Yeah, I'll say you do." Scott said letting go of me. "Man, Kurt!"

"No, no, it's not that." Kurt said shaking his head. "It's Tabitha! I think she's in trouble. Who else is here?"

"Us, Jean, and Evan." I replied.

Scott nodded before saying we needed to find them fast. He ran off with me behind him, but it was harder to run in heels than I thought it'd be.

* * *

><p>Scott busted the wall down into the already destroyed gym, which had completely been my fault when I had sent the burning mascot statue into it a month ago, but that's not what's important right now.<p>

"Anyone seen a missing bag of cash?" Scott asked the group of five in the gym.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tabitha asked.

"Looking to get hurt that's what!" Lance said.

He started causing tremors, and I frowned as I started walking forward. I wasn't in the mood for this. Todd tried to get off with the case, but Jean used her gifts to jerk the bag away. Scott caught it before Blob tried to jump him only to be blasted. The bag went back into the air, but I let Evan and Kurt take care of that as I stopped in front of Lance.

"Come on, Lance, let's go." I said gesturing him forward.

He grinned stepping up, but he then used his powers to knock Kurt over. I jumped up lashing out my foot to kick Lance right in the jaw. He hit the ground with a groan, and the shaking stopped. By then the case moved on to someone else, which happened to be Tabitha's dad. He ran off with Tabitha right behind him.

"This isn't going to end well." I said.

* * *

><p>I sighed standing outside Kurt's door before finally getting the courage to walk in. I saw Kurt out on his balcony, and I walked over quietly.<p>

"Hey…" I said lamely as I sat on top of the railing.

"Hey." He said back. "…Ve finally okay?"

I nodded my head slowly as I kicked my feet back and forth slightly as they dangled above the ground.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Except for 'flirting' vith Tabitha, right?" He asked looking over at me. "Lark said…it made you feel jealous."

I looked down at my lap as my cheeks started to warm up, which was the telltale sign that I was blushing.

"Yeah." I said softly. "It did."

"Not a good feeling, ja?" Kurt asked. "I vas feeling it the second I heard you vere going to the carnival with Scott."

"So…where does that leave us?" I asked leaning my head back to look at the stars.

"Maybe…after I'm ungrounded ve could…go on a date." Kurt suggested shyly.

I looked at him kind of surprised, but I then smiled at him. I jumped down onto my feet before placing kiss on his cheek.

"I'd like that." I said. "Well, see you in the morning."

I left the room feeling the smile on my face grow even more. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Coco: Kurt and Stella are finally planning on a date! This does not mean they're together, so don't get your hopes up. But things are finally moving forward :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_"Students, I must ask you to gather downstairs immediately." _Xavier said into my head waking me.

I groaned before forcing myself out of bed. I didn't even care that I was just wearing an oversized shirt as I trudge out of the room with Lark behind me. We gathered downstairs with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue as the Professor came out of the elevator.

"I apologize for the later hour, but I just received an urgent summons from Captain Stone." He explained.

I blinked feeling like I should recognize that name, but my half asleep mind couldn't remember.

"Stone? From the penitentiary?" Scott asked.

Oh yeah, he's the guy in charge of watching over Juggernaut. Wait does that mean we're going to have to fight Xavier's powerhouse of a brother? NO!

"Whoa, we're not talking another Juggernaut breakout, are we?" Evan asked.

"No, at least not yet, but his containment unit has begun to fail." The Professor said.

"We'll be suited up to go in five." Scott said.

I looked at him with wide eyes because I was too tired to go pay a visit to our old friend the Juggernaut.

"No, I'll be going alone." Xavier said.

I did a mental dance of happiness because that meant I could catch a few more z's.

"Well, Stella, I will need you to accompany me." Xavier said bursting my bubble.

I looked at him with a crushed expression before I sighed hanging my head in defeat.

"I'll go get ready." I said. "Uniform?"

"Yes, please." The Professor said. "In the hanger in five, Stella."

I nodded my head before hurrying off to get dressed to go.

* * *

><p>I stood by the Professor in my uniform as he and Captain Stone talked about shutting down the power grid. It was the Professor's idea, and Stone didn't find it all that appealing.<p>

"But what happens during the twenty second rebut?" Stone asked.

"His paralysis shouldn't wear off that quickly, and I brought one of my students to contain him as long as possible if necessary." Xavier said gesturing to me. "It will be alright."

Ah, well, let's hope I'll be able to keep Juggernaut contained long enough for the Professor to fix things.

"Alright." Stone said. "Alert the base to a code 12."

* * *

><p>"Alright, on my mark." Xavier said as an entire SWAT team stood by. "And now."<p>

The power went off, and the Professor immediately went to trying to fix the system. It sparked a bit as the lights went off, and when an alarm started beeping I was on alert. I saw Juggernaut start to wake up, and the Professor did too as he started working faster. Juggernaut started to pull against his chains so I raised my hand. I started lowering my hand with the chains pulling Juggernaut to his knees.

"Professor, I can't stop him for long." I warned as Juggernaut tried to pull against the chains I was controlling.

Xavier worked faster, and I gasped when Juggernaut forced him self to his feet. He snapped the chains, and I frowned not sure how to hold him down anymore.

"System reinitialized." Xavier said causing me to sigh in relief.

Juggernaut stopped moving again, but his chains were still broken. Someone was going to have to fix that~

"Alright, stand down." Stone ordered.

His men did as asked when I noticed the perplexed expression on his face.

"Professor, is something wrong?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid there is something wrong, Chemist." He said reaching back to pat my hand. "This malfunction wasn't accidental."

That didn't sound like a very good thing to me, and it only made my stomach churn.

"What are you saying?" Stone asked.

"It was sabotage." The Professor said as he wheeled towards the exit. "Chemist, we need to return to the Institute _now_."

"Yes, sir." I said nodding.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." I said as I followed the Professor into the upper level of the Institute while dressed in normal cloths.<p>

He nodded in agreement as we entered the main living area where the others were gathered around 'Arcade'.

"Mr. Tork, the taxi is waiting outside to take you home." Xavier said.

Xavier, Rogue, Storm, and Jean all went to help our last guest to the taxi as I was tasked to get the kids together to start cleaning.

"This bites." Evan said.

The others groaned in agreement as I stood there with a smirk on my face. I won't lie…I'm enjoying their pain.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you'll think before throwing a party without permission." I said. "And, Kurt, you were almost done with your punishment, but I'm sure after this you'll have added time."

"Aw man!" Kurt said loudly.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

I was running down the hall extra late for class, but I stopped running when I heard a loud crash from the guys' bathroom.

"Uh, is everything alright in there?" I called out knocking. "Hello?"

I heard crashing, and I was just about to walk in when the door was ripped off its hinges. I stared surprised when I saw Mr. McCoy standing there.

"M-Mr. McCoy, are you alright?" I asked.

He let out what sounded like a roar, and swept his arms out. He hit me hard, and I hit the lockers roughly. I groaned holding my head as McCoy dashed down the hallway. W…what just happened?

* * *

><p>"And you're certain you didn't see who did this?" Kelly asked me for the umpteenth time.<p>

"No, sir." I said shaking my head. "I heard a loud noise from inside, and I asked if everything was alright. No one answered, but when I heard another noise I went to open the door. It was ripped off the hinges, and someone plowed into me before I could see who it was. I hit my heads on the locker, and I was stunned for a few seconds. By the time, I was okay no one was here. I'm sorry, sir."

Kelly accepted my half lie before asking me if I was alright. I nodded my head while telling him I should better head off to class.

"If you remember anything, Stella, please let me now." Kelly said.

I nodded before I walked off to head for class. I saw Kurt and Kitty, so I went to join them. I heard Kurt suggest it was Mr. McCoy who did it, but Kitty wasn't buying it. I waited for Kitty to go to class before I walked up to Kurt.

"It was Mr. McCoy." I said getting his attention.

"What? Really?" Kurt asked. "How do you know?"

"We kind of ran into each other." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm as he caught my arm to stop us from walking.

"He hit you?" Kurt asked frowning.

"No…well technically, yes, but he wasn't himself." I defended. "There was something wrong with him. I think Mr. McCoy is going through a rough transformation right now."

* * *

><p>"So, you believe that your teacher Hank McCoy is a mutant?" The Professor asked after I explained what happened.<p>

I was supposed to be in the Danger Room with the others, but the Professor knew I wanted to speak with him, so I got a free pass out of training. I nodded my head because the damage I saw couldn't have been done by a human. Mr. McCoy had to have the x-gene.

"Well, you're not wrong." Xavier said. "I tried to recruit Hank when he was around your age, but he didn't wish to join the Institute. If what you're saying is correct then he can no longer repress the x-gene."

"Do you want me to bring him here?" I asked.

"No, he has to make the decision to join us on his own free will." Xavier said. "Now, I'm sure you have homework."

I nodded before telling him to have a goodnight. I walked out of the room, and when I went into the living room I saw Scott sprawled on the couch.

"Rough training session?" I asked.

"Evan didn't show again, and my 'wing girl' was called out." Scott said.

I laughed patting him on the head while telling him I promised to be there tomorrow.

"Get some rest, Scotty." I said heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, Stella, I'm officially ungrounded." Kurt said as we walked through the hallway. "How about that date?"<p>

"Just let me know when and where, Fuzzball." I said grinning.

Kurt smiled back, but we both paused when we saw Mr. McCoy in front of us. Kurt stepped closer as if to protect me, but I just smiled as I stepped up.

"Good-morning, Mr. McCoy." I said.

"Morning, Stella." He said. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I…wasn't myself."

"It's alright." I said reached forward to pat his shoulder. "I have a thick skull, so no harm done. Besides, we all have those days where we feel like trashing a bathroom."

McCoy chuckled with a small grin on his face. He told me he'd see me in class later, and I nodded as he left probably to teach his P.E class. Once he was gone, Kurt stepped up beside me.

"Speaking of class, I've got to run." I said. "I'll see you later."

I kissed Kurt on the cheek before I hurried down the hall, so not to be late. One more tardy, and I'm stuck in after school.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, where are we going?" I asked as he led me down the hall blindfolded.<p>

He told me I'd see before we finally came to a stop. I felt the blindfold taken off, and I saw Kurt had set up the theater room. There was food set out on the table, and I could see a spread of movies laying out as well.

"I vanted to take you out out, but the Professor didn't vant us out in the veather." Kurt said gesturing to the storm outside.

I nodded my head in understanding as I walked over to see what kind of movies he picked.

"Horror movies?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Jean and Scott told me you loved them." Kurt said. "I can get something else if you don't."

"Are you kidding?!" I asked with a bright smile. "I say we watch Chucky first."

Kurt grinned before going to put the movie in. Once he had it going he came to sit with me on the couch. I closed the gap between us by scooting over to lean into his side.

"Try not to get too scared, Fuzzball." I said.

"I'll try." He said with a chuckle as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Just as I was getting comfortable the Professor called us down to meet in the sublevels.

"And there goes our date." Kurt said pouting.

"Maybe next time." I said getting up. "Come on, we best not keep them waiting."

We hurried down into the sublevels, and we were quick to get dressed. We met the others in the conference room, and they were all dressed too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I saw the beast with my own eyes. I know who it is. It's Hank McCoy, a chemistry teacher here." Kelly said from the TV.

"Oh…that's what's going on." I said.

* * *

><p>I was with Storm's group waiting for a report from Logan's Team on if they knew where McCoy was.<p>

"Storm, he's heading North." Jean said through the comm.

Storm said we'd be waiting before turning off the communicator. She told us to split up, and I was supposed to go with Scott. I nodded before following Scott down the alley where we were supposed to wait for Mr. McCoy to arrive.

"Do you think that when we catch him that the Professor will be able to help him?" I asked Scott while leaning against the all.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Scott said. "But we should worry about catching him first."

I nodded my head when the both of heard a loud crashing noise coming from the building across the street.

"I think that's our cue." I said.

Scott agreed as the two of us went running towards the building. Scott ran in first, and hit Mr. McCoy, who was big blue and beastly, before he could attach Storm, Rogue, and Kurt. He was blasted right through the wall, and I ran over to see where he went. I didn't see him anywhere though, which meant he escaped. I turned to Storm shaking my head, so she reported to the others that he was on the move again.

"Let's go." Storm said. "Maybe we can catch him."

We all followed her lead hoping to catch sight of the missing chemistry teacher. As we were running we got a message from Evan who said McCoy was in the amphitheater.

"That isn't far from here." I said.

"We need to hurry." Scott added. "Kurt, get the professor."

"On it." Kurt said teleporting away.

The rest of us kept running towards the amphitheater, and when we arrived Evan was reciting Shakespeare…Okay? Kurt appeared with Xavier, and he went to try and help Mr. McCoy. I just hoped it worked.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen the next morning feeling extra groggy since I couldn't go to sleep after we came home last night. Everyone greeted me as I entered, and I grunted at them in return.<p>

"Coffee…give." I demanded slumping into a chair.

"Forgetting something, Snowy?" Logan asked. "A certain word?"

"…Now?" I guessed.

The others laughed as Logan rolled his eyes. He poured me a cup of coffee, however, and I was extremely grateful.

"Thank-you, Logan." I said batting my eyelashes.

He grunted as a reply as he returned to reading today's newspaper. I started drinking my coffee as Scott walked in. He turned on the news, and a story about Mr. McCoy came on. Apparently he was a wanted fugitive now…bummer. We continued breakfast in silence, and during it I had about two more cups of coffee.

"I'm cutting ya off, Snowy." Logan said when I went back for another.

"Aw, man." I whined slumping back into my chair.

Lark pat me on the head as if to console me, but I knew she was really making fun of me, so I swatted her hand away. Scott got up to throw away his trash, but he then pulled Kitty's weird hat thing out of the trash.

"Let me guess, bad grade on the quiz." Scott said turning to Kitty.

"No, I aced it." Kitty said.

My brow quirked wondering if that hat really did help her out in the end. I wondered if I should get one. I'm like barely keeping a B in my math class, and the Professor didn't allow C grades in this household. So, I needed the help. However, that hat is so ugly.

"Then what changed your mind?" Scott asked.

"I looked in the mirror." Kitty said. "Why didn't you tell me I looked so hideous?"

"Because it was funny to see you walking around with it on your head." I said grinning. "I even took a few pictures. Want to see?"

"You better not have!" Kitty snapped.

Everyone laughed at the two of us as I smirked in a mischievous manner. The truth was that I didn't take any pictures, but she didn't need to know that.

"Everyone," The Professor began as he wheeled into the room with Evan. "May I have your attention. Please, say hello to the Institute's new faculty member."

McCoy came into the room, and I smiled at him in greeting.

"Welcome, Mr. McCoy." Jean said.

"Thank-you." He replied. "But here on in, I'm not just Mr. McCoy. You can call me…Beast."


	13. Chapter 13

Coco: Thanks to all my reviewers, and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Kirarain09**! Here's two updates just for you ;D

* * *

><p>I showed Lark the picture of Kurt as a girl, something that was thanks to the Professor, and the both of us bust into laughter.<p>

"Are you still laughing at that picture of me?" Kurt asked from where he sat by my feet.

"Maybe~" I said in a singsong voice. "Now let's forget about how funny Kurt looks like as a girl, and move onto more pressing matters! Like what you got me for Christmas!"

Lark snorted rolling her eyes as Kurt laughed smiling. Lark tossed me a box, and I tossed her one in return. We both opened them in unison, and I saw she got me a new set of headphones. I smiled brightly because my last pair had been fried by a certain orange-banged teenager.

"Really?" Lark asked with a quirked brow as she put the hat I got for her on her head.

It was a pink-and-purple striped beanie with cat ears. I smiled at her nodding, and after a second the two of us started laughing.

"Thanks." She said.

"Ditto." I said hugging my headphones. "Now I can go back to ignoring you when you start ranting."

Lark lightly shoved me before she walked off to give the others their gifts. A brightly wrapped gift plopped into my lap, and I looked up at Kurt with a quirked brow.

"Open it." He said.

I smiled before carefully opening the gift, and when I saw what was inside my eyes widened. It was a silver chained necklace with a small silver heart charm.

"Kurt, it's so beautiful." I said in awe.

Kurt smiled seeming pleased before he stiffened when I kissed him on the cheek. His blue cheeks darkened a lot causing me to giggle. I then put the necklace around my neck.

"Here." I said holding out his gift.

He ripped into it like an eager child, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He pulled out his scarf I had knitted myself. It was blue, and at the end I put Kurt's initials.

"You made this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, Storm had to help me because I kept screwing it up." I admitted blushing.

"I love it." Kurt assured me grinning.

I smiled back before telling him I'd be back. I still had many gifts to give out before everyone left tomorrow. I handed out the new students their gifts first, and Ray seemed surprised he got one.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said.

"Upset? Yes. But I'm not mad." I said. "Accidents happen, and they tend to happen more with the super powered teens. Besides, I already bought your gift, and the lady at the store made it clear no returns."

Ray laughed as I gave a teasing wink before prancing off to spread Christmas cheer.

"Here you go, Jean dearest." I said handing her a gift.

I placed a sisterly kiss on her cheek, and she smiled at me as she opened the box. She gasped pulling out the book that was next in a series she was reading.

"Aw, Stella, thanks." She said.

I told her she was welcome before giving Evan some new wheels for his skateboard, which he seemed extremely grateful for. Kitty was next, and she nearly squeezed the life out of me when she saw I had gotten her the CD she had wanted. I gave Storm some new flower seeds to try out in her garden since I knew she loved gardening so much.

"Thank-you, Stella." Storm said hugging me.

I nodded to her with a wide smile on my face as I moved onto Rogue and Scott. I got Rogue a new pair of gloves, and I gave Scott a new pair of shades just in case something ever happened to his. Hank was next, and I had bought him sweater since I wasn't sure what else to get.

"It was very nice of you to get me something." He said seeming happy with it.

"Well, you're family now, so it would have been wrong of me to leave you out." I said simply as I shrugged.

He smiled thanking me again as I moved onto the two last people in the room, the Professor and Logan.

"Merry early Christmas." I said popping a Santa hat on top of Logan's head.

He shot me a look as the Professor chuckled in amusement. I just beamed up at Logan, and he sighed while keeping the hat on.

"Here ya go." I said holding out Logan his gift.

He took it seeming surprised, but I didn't see why he was. I've always gotten him something for Christmas ever since I came here.

"I hope you like this, Professor." I said handing him his gift.

"I'm sure I will." He said smiling.

He opened it to reveal a picture of all of his students, including Storm, Logan, and Hank. I had snuck everyone outside to the front of the school while the Professor had been inside speaking with a parent on the phone.

"This is a wonderful gift, Stella." He said sincerely.

"I'm glad you like it, and hopefully by next year there will be others to add to the photo." I said.

I then turned to Logan as he pulled out bike cleaning kit I bought since I kind of lost his first one. I had been using it on my bike, which I'm technically still not aloud to tide, and next thing I knew I had no idea where it went.

"Thanks, Snowy." He said ruffling my hair.

I grinned glad he liked his gift. I hadn't been able to think of anything else. I'm glad everyone liked their gifts, and I was kind of bumped almost all of them would be gone tomorrow for the holidays.

* * *

><p>I was laying across the living room floor next to the tree with my headphones on as I blasted some rock music in my ears. Yeah, I'm probably going to go deaf before I'm twenty-five. Rogue was in the chair beside me, and Hank and Scott were playing chess. I think the Professor was reading the newspaper, but I was too busy jamming to know for sure. Just when I started air drumming my headphones where pulled off my head by Scott.<p>

"Come on, Rock star, we're going to the big city." Scott said.

I blinked in confusion wondering what I missed while I was rocking out to Green Day.

"Yeah, we're going to go find ourselves an angel." Rogue added.

"…okay, now I'm interested." I said.

* * *

><p>I walked down the streets in between Rogue and Scott since the two didn't trust me on the ends. It was like they expected me to get lost or something. We had already visited the woman who had been saved from the fire, and now we were heading to visit the guy who's briefcase from recovered for him by this angel guy. As we were walking some crazy guy with a sign came up behind us.<p>

"Repent! You must repent!" He said.

I leaned away from him, and towards Rogue who put an arm around my shoulders. Scott tried to get the man to relax, but he kept yelling. Luckily we made it to the office where the guy, who had been mugged, worked. Though talking to him didn't help us much either, so it was back into the street where crazy man was waiting.

"Angels are among us!" He yelled. "You must repent!"

"Ugh, leave us along, ya loon!" I snapped as we started running from him.

He followed after while shouting his warnings, which only made us run faster. It took us a few tries to finally lose him, but once we did, we got off the streets, so he couldn't find us for a while.

"Gees, why do we always attract crazy people?" I asked slumping into a booth.

"We just have that kind of vibe." Scott said shaking his head. "Hot chocolate?"

I nodded my head, so Scott went to get the three of us some hot chocolate. He came back a second later with three hot mugs of coco. I took a slip then laid my head on the table. Finding this mutant was harder than I thought it'd be. I'll never take Cerebro for granted again.

"Hmm, this hits the spot." Scott said. "My hands are freezing."

Mine were too, but the warm mug was soon warming up my hands quickly.

"This angel guy sounds pretty cool." Rogue said.

"Yeah, but I think the chances of finding him are pretty slim." Scott said.

I nodded my head in agreement as I lifted my head from off the café table.

"Yeah, I know, but at least we got out of the Institute." Rogue said. "Hey, let's do something fun while we're here. What do ya say?"

I perked up in interest because I could go for something fun. Maybe we could go ice skating, or throw snowballs at poor unsuspecting bystanders.

"Okay, sure." Scott said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I saw this cool music store on Fifth Avenue, and you do still owe me a gift." Rogue said.

Music store? I was so there! Scott agreed to that for now, but he made sure to point out that shopping wasn't something he thought as fun.

"We could go ice skating next!" I suggested.

Scott smiled agreeing, and I grinned since I always enjoyed ice skating. It was the absolute best!

"Rogue, Stella…these people we talked to today…they really believe this angel is for real." Scott said. "Do you think…I mean do you think…it's possible-"

"Come on, you don't think…you do." Rogue said in surprise. "Oh wow. Um wow, Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

I blinked feeling the awkwardness as I took a nonchalant sip of my hot chocolate.

"Yeah, you're right." Scott said. "When I was a kid…after the plane crash I thought I lost everything. My parents, my brother…I just couldn't deal with it, ya know?"

Rogue and I nodded as I continued to enjoy my liquid chocolate goodness in a cup.

"So, for a long time I believed that Alex must be out there somewhere with a guardian angel looking out for him." Scott said. "After a while I grew up. But after we found Alex again after all these years, I kinda wonder if someone was really looking out for us after all."

"Speaking of Alex, I need to see if he got my gift." I said pulling out my cell phone.

Rogue and Scott looked at me funny, so I paused in dialing the younger Summers's phone number to look up at them..

"You got something for Alex?" Scott asked skeptically. "But you two can't stand each other."

That was so true. Alex thought I was trying to steal Scott away, so he hates me. And well, I hate him because he hates me.

"What can I say? The Christmas spirit moved me." I said innocently.

"What did you get him?" Scott asked with a quirked brow.

I just smirked imagining Alex's screams right now. I so wish I could be there when he opens his gift.

"Nothing much." I said shrugging.

"Stella." Scott said in a scolding tone.

"Weren't we planning to do to the music store?" I asked standing quickly. "Well, let's go!"

I hurried off before Scott could grill me for answers, and I heard him groan in annoyance behind me. We paid for our hot chocolate before venturing out into the cold. It didn't take long to get to the music store, and once we were inside I went over to the rock section. I started shifting through the music, and when I found something I thought I'd like I put on the store's headphones to start listening to it. I wasn't listening to it long before I was elbowed in the side by Rogue. I pulled down the headphones while I turned to look at her. She gestured to some girls talking about the angel, and I smiled thinking we just caught a break.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the hospital." I said.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "You just missed her parents."<p>

I frowned guessing our break was just a lie, and the universe was enjoying messing with us.

"Do you know where we can reach them?" Rogue asked. "It's very important."

The doctor said the parents had mentioned going to pray at their church, but there had to be a dozen of churches in New York. I sighed turning around from the desk with a blond doctor catching my eye. I tilted my head curiously before I noticed a feather falling from his coat.

"Scott, Rogue, it's him!" I said getting their attention.

They spun around to look as the blond guy bolted down the hallway, and I was quick to follow.

"Wait, we just want to talk with you!" Scott said as he and Rogue ran right behind me.

We ran down the hall almost getting tripped when the guy rolled a cart out in front of us. I jumped over it though, and continued after him. He shed the doctor's coat as he reached a window, and without hesitation he leapt out the window. I picked up my pace before launching myself out the window as well.

"Stella!" Scott gasped.

As I was falling I turned into the air, so I continued chasing after this so called angel. I followed him through the city without him knowing I was there until he stopped at a church. I blew into the window while keeping my airy form, so he wouldn't see me. I watched as he looked over the railing down into the church where those girl's parents were praying. As I watched him I became aware of a very familiar figure in the corner. What was he doing here? The angel whirled around noticing him as well.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"Someone like you." Magneto said.

If I wasn't air at the moment I totally would have been frowning, but it's kind of impossible at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Someone who used to be confused at what he had become." Magneto said. "Someone living in fear and self-pity. Wondering if he's been cursed or blessed."

I almost scoffed wondering if he used this sales pitch with every mutant he tried to recruit.

"Listen, I don't know what you're selling, but I'm not buying." Angel said.

If I could laugh I would have done so right now. I was liking this angel guy.

"That's in your best interest." I said reforming into my original form.

Angel jumped while Magneto calmly turned to face me. I gave Magneto a sneer as I stepped forward.

"You're one of those girls from the hospital." Angel said. "How'd you get here so fast? How'd you find me?"

"I _didn't_ have to _find_ you." I said. "I followed you all the way here, which is thanks to my mutation, which is what you have. Yeah, I know amazing, right?"

Angel blinked looking at a loss for words as I grinned at him in a cheeky manner.

"You trying to sell me something too?" He asked.

"Not really." I said shrugging. "I'm going to offer you something yeah, but I'm not going to go out of my way to convince you to take it."

He seemed surprised by my words, and he looked at me more curiously. Hehe, I'm pretty sure I'll be winning this one from daddy dearest.

"Oh, and a little bit of advice, this guy," I began gesturing to Magneto. "Is not a nice person. He tried to brainwash me, and I'm _his daughter_."

"I was only trying to help you see reason." Magneto cut in.

I rolled my eyes pretty sure brainwashing someone wasn't helping them see 'reason'.

"Go suck on a candy cane." I said earning a glare. "I'm trying to talk to my new friend here. What is your name anyway?"

"Uh,…Warren." Angel said hesitantly.

I blinked while rolling that name around in my head…it suited him really.

"Well, Warren, I'm Stella." I said smiling. "Stella Walker, and my offer is a place where you can learn to fit in and learn about your powers."

"I'm sorry, but no." Warren said shaking his head. "To the both of you."

I sighed as he started walking away, but I wouldn't try to force him to join us at the Institute. But there was something I could do.

"Hey, wait, if you ever change your mind you can reach me with this." I said holding out a communicator. "Anytime of day. Well, maybe not during school hours once break is over."

Warren reached forward to take the communicator, but it was suddenly smashed. I whirled around to glare at Magneto as he sent two poles in our direction. He tried to bend them around us, but Warren ducked down as I jumped to the side.

"Hey, what is this?!" Warren demanded.

"This could have been easy." Magneto said. "Regrettably, you've chosen to make it hard."

He tried to wrap Warren up again, but I raised my hand taking control of the metal. I grunted in effort as Magneto and I tried pushing our powers against each other.

"Warren, get out of here." I said glancing back at him. "He won't hesitate to try to hurt you."

"What about you?" Warren asked.

I frowned before sending out a blast of air to send him over the railing. He didn't fall to the ground because he started flying, and I hope he got the message. He, however, seemed to be very stubborn since he didn't leave.

"Warren, please." I begged. "I can't hold him off for long."

Just as I said that Magneto sent more metal my way. I had to raise my second hand to keep it from hitting me, but I was forced to my knees. Magneto has had years to train his gift, and he was the stronger mutant here.

"You can't win, Stella." Magneto said.

To prove his point he put more force on the metal. I gasped losing my 'grip', which allowed the metal to hit me. I went falling over the edge, but Warren caught me while also gaining the couple's attention. They screamed running away when Magneto broke one of the chandeliers. The chain wrapped around Warren and I, so we started falling down. Magneto stopped us, and just as I was about to turn into air Magneto was blasted right out of the church.

"Scott, they're falling!" I heard Rogue yell.

The familiar blast from Scott's eyes hit the chains allowing Warren to get his wing loose. He flapped it, which helped him slow our descend to the ground. Once we were on the ground I turned into air, so it loosened the chains around Warren. The chains fell to the ground as I returned to my solid form.

"Are you both alright?" Scott asked running up with Rogue while wearing their uniforms.

"We're good, right, Warren?" I asked looking to the blonde.

He nodded his head wordlessly, so I flashed the thumbs up sign to Scott and Rogue.

"Well, at least we know Magneto's still in business." Rogue said.

"Who are you people?" Warren asked.

"Oh, these are my friends." I said gesturing to them. "They're cool…_sometimes_."

Rogue and Scott shot me annoyed glances, but before they could go off on me, Magneto came back into the church looking pissed.

"You fools!" Magneto said. "Have you learned nothing?!"

He sent a bunch of metal objects at us, and I raised my hands to bring them to a stop. I forced them to the ground as the others scattered. Magneto started throwing more metal around, and it was getting harder to keep up with him. Warren escaped through a window as Rogue and Scott jumped behind a pillar. I kept trying to keep the metal away from them, so it was practically me versus Magneto. I then yelped when I was nearly hit in the head by flying broken pieces of pillar.

"Hey, a little help!" I snapped.

Scott tried to shoot him down, but Magneto used some of the broken pillar as a shield. Warren came through the broken window to tackle Magneto in the air, which distracted Magneto enough for me to set everything down.

"Angel, let him go!" Scott ordered.

Warren did just that, and once he did, Scott blasted Magneto down from the air. As soon as he hit the ground, Rogue ran over to zap some of his power. He managed to shove her away before she got too much before he took off into the sky. I hurried after him while in my air form, and Rogue was on both our tails since she could now fly thanks to stealing some of Magneto's powers.

I lost sight of him at one point, and I split off from Rogue, so to search for him. When I saw Magneto attack Rogue, I hurried over. I turned into my solid form to tackle him in the air, but he threw me off of him. I hit the side of a building dazing me to the point I couldn't get myself to shift forms. I fell to the roof of a building, and I laid there as black spots danced before my eyes. I groaned knowing I was blacking out, and I thought I was past all of this.

* * *

><p>"I demand to be released!" I said from inside my hospital room.<p>

Rogue and Scott rolled their eyes at me as the nurse tried getting me to calm down. Warren was there as well with an amused smile on his face.

"Honey, we have to keep you over night to make sure you didn't suffer any brain damage." The nurse explained.

"I'm perfectly fine." I insisted. "So, fine that I can go home! You don't understand, I know for sure that the Professor made his famous hot chocolate! I can't miss out on that!"

The nurse sighed looking exasperated as my three friends all laughed from the foot of my bed.

"You can't keep me here!" I cried.

* * *

><p>Coco: Hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget about the poll I set up, k?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I groaned hitting my head on the lunch table after reading my school progress report.

"That bad?" Kurt as placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I…made a…B in math." I said.

"Oh the tragedy." Lark said sarcastically.

I shot her a glare before turning my glare on my progress report. The Professor promised me that if I brought in all A's then he'd let me have the bike Logan got me early. Now I'll have to wait until my birthday, which was around the corner, but it was still too far away!

"Listen, Einstein, you can't always make perfect grades." Lark said then took a bite out of her sandwich.

I stuck my tongue out at her before taking a sip of my shake. Yeah, I get these every time I have lunch. I'm surprised I'm not two hundred pounds.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time." Kurt said encouragingly.

I smiled at him, but my head snapped to the side when Evan went skidding across the table by ours. He sent food flying all over the table occupants and himself before he slid right off the table.

"Why is he always getting in trouble?" I wondered out loud.

"Because he's Evan Daniels." Lark said with a grin.

I laughed shaking my head as Kelly leaned over Evan with a very unhappy expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt and I were sitting in the living room as I leaned into his side with my history book in my lap. I was studying for a big test that was coming up, and Kurt was playing with my hair. We were enjoying a peaceful silence when the lights suddenly flickered off. We both looked around, and a confused expression was on my face.<p>

"Did Ray blow the power again?" I asked standing.

"Not sure. I'll check just in case." Kurt said before porting away.

I was about to walk over to the light switch when I could have sworn I saw a shadow pass the doorway. I frowned stepping towards the doorway to look around the hall when what sounded like chanting entered my ears as another shadow ran by. I gasped jumping back right into the table knocking over a vase. It crashed loudly on the floor, and a second later Logan and Scott ran into the room.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I…I thought I saw someone." I said. "The light went off, and Kurt went to check to see if Ray did something. A shadow passed the doorway, and I heard someone."

Logan frowned before he sniffed the air while going back out into the hall. Scott placed a hand on my shoulder, and the lights suddenly came back on.

"Well, if anyone was there they ain't now." Logan said. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Snowy. It's getting late. I'll clean up the mess."

I nodded my head as I went to retrieve my history book. Kurt reappeared by then, and he looked at the broken vase curiously.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh, I just bumped into the table." I said. "Logan thinks it's from lack of sleep, so time for bed."

Kurt nodded as Scott and Logan exchanged a glance since they knew I was partially lying. I just didn't want to worry Kurt.

"Um, night." I said heading for my room.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping fitfully in my bed when I heard Storm cry out from her room. I hopped out of bed quickly while trying not to wake Lark who was out cold. I ran to Storm's room just as Kitty was running through the wall.<p>

"Ororo, are you okay?" Kitty asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Storm said someone was in here as the Professor wheeled into the room. Logan was on the balcony looking around as I climbed into Storm's bed to put my arms around her comfortingly.

"Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing, but Snowy thought someone was in the Institute earlier too." Logan said.

Storm looked at me with wide eyes, and I nodded my head in confirmation when Xavier looked at me.

"Then check the security system just in case." Xavier said.

"Right." Logan said heading for the door. "Back to bed, Half Pint, Snowy. Everything's fine."

Kitty left as I gave Storm one final hug. She hugged me back before shooing me off to my room. I walked back to bed while hoping that Storm and I just imagined people being in the Institute.

* * *

><p>"She's worrying me, Kurt." I said as we walked through the hall. "Storm has never been like this before."<p>

"Maybe she's just having one of those days." Kurt suggested. "Everyone has them, ja?"

I frowned not sure that was the case, but I let the subject go when seeing Evan cleaning out his locker. Lark was standing beside him looking upset.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

Evan didn't answer as he continued throwing his books into a bag rather angrily.

"Uh, the Professor is sending Evan back home." Lark said.

My eyes widened hearing this, and I exchanged a surprised look with Kurt.

"Evan, you can't be okay with this." I said to him. "Have you tried talking to the Professor?"

"No, and I don't plan to talk to the Professor." Evan said sharply.

I blinked taken back by his angry attitude towards me. Well, I guess if I was being sent home I'd be pretty pissed at everyone too.

"You're giving up vithout a fight, Man." Kurt said. "Come on, let's go to the Professor, and ask for another chance."

Lark and I nodded thinking that was a great idea, and I was sure Xavier would give Evan the second chance.

"Why do you guys even care?!" Evan asked slamming his locker. "I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything."

Kurt looked hurt by Evan's words as my mouth fell agape while Evan walked away from us.

"I thought we were." Kurt said.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to console him as Jean, Scott, and Kitty tried to intercept Evan before he left. He blew them off too, and we all watched as he dumped his books into the trash before leaving. Was Evan really going to leave us?

* * *

><p>That night I found myself sitting in bed unable to sleep. I looked over at my clock sighing when I saw it was technically morning.<p>

_ "X-Men, Storm has been captured!" _Xavier said in my mind. _"Suit up and prepare for pursuit."_

I was out of bed a second later, and Lark was right on my tail as we prepared to get ready to leave. Once dressed we rushed out of the room, so we could join the others.

"Snowy, you and I are heading out now." Logan said already heading out of the room.

I followed after him quickly into the garage where our bikes were waiting. Technically, I'm not supposed to be driving my bike since my birthday has yet to come, but this was an emergency. Logan headed out first, and I was right on his tail as we served through the streets. We ended up at the docks, and when Logan dismounted so did I. He took off his helmet to sniff the air.

"Got ya." He said smirking.

I took off my helmet as Logan radioed the Professor to let him know that we were at the docks.

"Pardon me for not waiting." Logan said with his claws extended as he turned off the comm.

"Do you ever?" I questioned.

Logan snorted causing me to grin as we started walking stealthily around shipping crates. As we were walking, I heard something, so I tapped Logan on the shoulder. He glanced back at me, so I pointed in the direction of the neighboring crates. He sniffed the air before he nodded his head. We kept walking forward, and Logan signaled for me to hug up to the crates as we got to the end. Logan stood completely still for a moment before letting out a snarl as he snatched onto the front of someone's shirt. He slammed the man against a crate with his claws pointed at him threateningly.

"Where is she, Bub?" Logan demanded. "I won't ask twice."

"He really won't." I added.

The man looked between us, and I'm sure compared to Logan I didn't look that scary.

"I…I tried to save her." He said.

"From what?" I asked curiously while blinking.

"The Houngan." He replied.

I blinked in confusion because I had no idea what a Houngan was. Was it some kind of monster? Or maybe a group of monsters? Maybe they weren't monsters at all.

"I believe this man has answers we need." Xavier said as he arrived with the others. "Where is the Houngan holding her?"

Again that word 'Houngan' was confusing me, and I wished someone would explain what a Houngan was.

"In a crate on a ship, but the Houngan has already captured Ororo's spirit within his staff." The man said.

Wait, so the Houngan was a person? A person with the power to capture spirits? This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"For turning the village against him ten years ago." The man explained. "And he will use her power to rule over Africa!"

"Team up and let's move it!" Logan ordered.

We nodded before we split up. Lark and I ran together towards the ship, and I immediately knew when we were joined by some unwanted guests. When they fired darts at us Lark vanished while I turned into air. I started spinning around quickly to create a vortex, which went the darts right back at the men, but they were able to move out of the way quickly.

"What are these guys?" Evan asked. "Ghosts?"

I was starting to think that myself as I rematerialized, but when one physically I grabbed me I rethought my previous assumption. He put a knife to my throat, and I frowned while turning my hand to acid. I grabbed the knife, and it melted.

"Their weapons are real enough." Scott said after narrowly dodging a knife.

"Yep." I said as I elbowed the man in the gut.

Lark appeared beside me to jerk me back before I could be ran through by a spear. I glared at the man who threw it before lifting him up into the thanks to the metal on his person. I tossed him over to the side as Rogue kicked one into the water.

"We can win just got to move fast." Rogue said.

As we were finishing off the others, Logan and Evan made it onto the ship first. By the time we joined them, Logan was zapped down by Storm.

"Storm." Kitty said confused.

She shot at us too, so we had to jumped out of the way. I ducked behind some crates with Lark and Kitty as I tried to think of a plan B. I was shocked when I saw Evan shoot out his spikes to destroy the Houngan's staff. Storm's spirit returned to her, and let's just say she was not a happy lady.

"You want my powers, Houngan? Here's more than you can handle!" She said.

She sent a huge gust of wind at the man, which sent him flying right off the ship into a vortex Storm created. He was sucked up into the sky, and I really didn't want to think about what happened to him. Storm started falling from the sky, but Evan was able to catch her.

"Don't worry, Auntie O, he's gone." Evan said as we all gathered around.

"They all are." Xavier said. "It's like they were never here."

"Creepy." I said hugging myself.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

"I don't know who's dumb enough to attack us when I was sleeping, but I'm so burning their face off." I growled as I jumped off the balcony.

Lark jumped off after me, and we both landed on the ground next to Logan and the other senior members of the X-Men. I frowned seeing it was Lance who decided to make the late night visit, and I saw no sign of the other Brotherhood members.

"Something we can do for ya, Bub?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I've come to join the X-Men." Lance said casually.

We all stared at him in surprise, and I even forgot about being all pissed at him for waking me up.

"You're kidding, right?" Kitty asked.

"You heard me." Lance said. "I want to be an X-Men, I'm serious."

"Yeah right." Logan said retracting his claws. "And I want to be the tooth fairy."

We all laughed at that one, which caused Lance to glower at us all. I sighed calming myself, so I wouldn't laugh at him anymore.

"Sorry, Lance, it's just hard to believe." I said stepping up. "Oh, and did you have to decide this so late at night? I was having a great dream!"

"Sorry, Stell." Lance said rolling his eyes.

I slugged his arm causing him to wince, and I then became very aware of all the staring behind me. I turned to see everyone seemed shocked about how casual Lance and I were acting.

"Stella, you really believe this guy?" Scott asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said shrugging. "Lance isn't _that_ bad."

Lance smiled at me for supporting him, but then the others started to protest.

"Now just a minute." The Professor said as he joined us. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Uh, you all can do that." I said. "I'm going back to bed. Later, Lance."

"Later, Stella." He said waving.

* * *

><p>"You missed a spot." I said to Kurt.<p>

"Oh, haha." He said rolling his eyes as he continued sweeping.

I chuckled as I watched him do his chores since he was still on probation. When we went on our 'first date' it was only because the Professor decided to be cool by letting Kurt off early. The Blue Fuzzy Dude got into trouble again, however, so it was back on probation. I heard yelling from the simulator, and I sighed wondering which newbie was having a panic attack. A second later the simulation came to a close, and I already knew it had to be Bobbie behind the wheel.

Once the doors opened, said boy ran out asking Logan if he had been watching. As Logan started chewing Bobbie out, Lance came stumbling out of the simulator. Ah, so he was the poor guy who had been screaming. I didn't really blame him since I screamed too the last time I was in the simulator with Bobbie behind the wheel. I now refused to go anywhere near it when the newbies were testing.

"Lance, are you okay?" Kitty asked walking forward.

"Hey, piece of cake." Lance said trying to be macho. "Told you there's nothing to this X-Men stuff."

"Well, good." Kitty said.

The moment she walked away, Lance bolted out of there to toss up his lunch. I felt sympathetic towards him while also being glad that I didn't have to be a simulator victim anymore. Logan finally stopped chewing out Bobbie, and the poor guy walked away with his head down.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Xavier asked. "I mean, after all you've been known to do a little hot dogging yourself."

"Yeah, but I can walk away from a crash." Logan said as Bobbie left with Kurt and I watching him. "They can't…Well, what are you looking at, Elf? Keep sweeping you've still got another week probation to work off."

Kurt obediently said 'yes, sir' as he returned to sweeping the floor with his trusty broom.

"Yeah, and when you're finished, you can mop out the simulator." Logan said.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said. "Who wouldn't want to be an X-Men? It's so fulfilling."

I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter as I leaned against the wall to keep from falling.

"And, Snowy, you need to get out of here." Logan said. "You're distracting the Elf."

"Okay, okay." I said holding up my hands. "I'll go watch the newbies train."

* * *

><p>I walked with Scott and Kurt towards the garage the next morning since we all planned to ride together. Lance and some of the younger students were getting into his jeep when we entered.<p>

"Nice car, Summers." Lance said.

The three of us blinked in confusion before looking over to Scott's car. My eyes widened when seeing its condition.

"Hey, who's been messing with my car?" Scott asked.

"See ya." Lance said.

He left with Bobbie, Jubilee, and Sam, and Scott ran after him while shouting.

"That jerk." Scott growled.

"He just said 'see you', so what's the big deal?" I asked with a quirked brow.

Kurt and Scott looked at me as if I grew a second head, and I rolled my eyes when I got what had Scott so mad.

"You don't know if he did it." I said to defend him.

"Who else could it have been?" Scott asked.

"It could have been anyone here." I retorted. "We live in a mansion filled with teenagers who like to cause mischief. Do you really think joyriding is something they wouldn't come up with?"

Scott didn't look convinced, and I shook my head knowing he was going to continue blaming Lance.

"Whatever." I said. "I getting to school."

"How?" Scott asked. "Your pal Alvers totaled our ride."

"Scott, just lay off!" I snapped. "And I was planning to walk. Kurt, you coming or what?"

Kurt looked nervously between Scott and I before he reached out to take my hand.

"I can port us there faster." Kurt said.

I nodded my head before Kurt teleported us to the school. Once we were there, I started heading inside.

"Do you really think Lance didn't do it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It is a possibility, but I highly doubt it." I said with a sigh. "He's really trying to go straight for Kitty, and I doubt he'd try to screw that up by messing with Scott's car."

Kurt nodded his head, but I could see doubt in his eyes. My shoulders slumped as the two of us stopped by my locker. I grabbed my first period books, and Kurt waited patiently.

"I'll see you later." I said closing my locker.

I kissed his cheek, and he smiled at me before we split ways. I was walking towards my first class when I saw Lance surrounded by the Brotherhood. They seemed to be giving him a hard time, and since he's an X-Men now it meant I had his back.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I stopped behind them.

The Brotherhood, who now including Tabitha, whirled around to look at me. Lance seemed surprised to see me, but he shouldn't be.

"Just talking to our old pal Lance, Little Ella." Pietro said throwing an arm around my shoulder. "We just heard some humors that he was becoming an X-Men, and we wanted to see if they were true."

"They're true." I said. "What of it?"

The group seemed shocked, but then they turned to stare at Lance who was standing defiantly.

"Say what?!" Todd asked shocked.

"Aw man, to think I used to look up to you." Fred said.

I rolled my eyes at them before reaching out to grab Lance's arm. I pulled him away from them, so we could head for class.

"You're making a mistake, Lance." Tabitha said. "You'll never fit in with those guys, and they're never going accept you."

"Just because you couldn't cut it, Tabitha, doesn't mean Lance won't." I shot over my shoulder. "Besides, you were accepted, but you decided to leave. And you're wrong I've accepted Lance."

Lance looked down at me in surprise, and I smiled up at him in return as we continued onto class.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"Of course, my friend." I said patting his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Why am I part of this?" I asked walking with Logan and Scott into the hangar the next morning for early training.<p>

"Because you need to bond with the kiddies." Logan said.

I frowned while glancing back at the 'kiddies', and my brow quirked when seeing some of them looked extremely tired.

"Gee, Logan, you think you're pushing these kids a little too hard?" Scott asked seeing the same as me.

"Nah, it's good for them." Logan said.

I chuckled behind my hand before looking up at Kurt who was cleaning the Black Bird or X-Jet with his hands, feet, and tail. He glanced down at us curiously as Logan explained the awesomeness that is the X-Jet. Kurt teleported down to wash the underside of the jet, and I felt bad for him. Poor guy had to clean all of it himself. Once Logan finished his explanation, Bobbie went forward to touch the jet.

"Nah-ah-ah, no finger marks." Kurt said stopping him. "I just spent a month detailing this baby."

"Oh, ah, sorry." Bobbie said before turning to Logan. "Hey, does this demo mean we're going to get to fly the real jet this time?"

"Yeah, that'll happen." Logan said.

I laughed at Bobbie's crushed expression as Logan lead us up to where the garage was.

"Let's start with something a little smaller like the X-Van." Logan said as the garage doors opened.

I heard Jamie start to whisper something behind me, and when I glanced back I saw Sam elbow him causing the boy to make clones. I quirked a brow at their behavior while also noticing Bobbie and Jubilee glaring at Jamie.

"Wha…what happened to the van?" Logan's question got me to look forward.

The van was in the same condition as Scott's car had been, and I frowned getting tired of the vehicles turning up damaged. The van broke down even more with the hub cap falling right off.

"I bet I know what." Scott said turning to Lance.

Logan frowned at Lance too, and I frowned at Scott and Logan in return. I stepped in front of Lance surprising everyone.

"Let's get all the facts before we start pointing fingers." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"You're still sticking up for him?" Scott asked shocked as he got in my face.

"Yeah, I am." I said poking his chest to get him to step back. "You can't just go jumping to conclusions, Scott. It could have been any one of these kids."

I gestured to said kids, and I noticed how Bobbie, Jubilee, Jamie, and Sam looked guilty.

"Listen, I know you're not a fan of them, but you can't just blame them because you hate them." Scott said.

"I _don't_ hate any of them, and you're the one placing blame on Lance because you don't like him." I said. "So, might want to think before you say anything else, hypocrite."

Scott glared at me, and I'm sure the both of us were about ready to start a physically fight right now.

"Alright, that's enough." Logan said pushing us apart. "We'll let Chuck take care of this."

"Tch, fine." I said. "But we all know he's going to take Scott's side. I can't believe how biased everyone's being!"

I marched off while ignoring Logan when he called out to me. I went up to my room to get dressed into my school cloths. Lark was in the room, and she looked up when I entered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I explained what happened as I got ready, and much to my chagrin she agreed with Scott.

"Ugh, whatever!" I said leaving the room.  
>I bumped right into Lance who appeared to be about to knock on the door.<p>

"Uh, hey." He said. "Just wanted to thank-you for sticking out for me."

"No problem." I said shrugging as I calmed down. "I just know you wouldn't do it because you're trying to be the good guy for Kitty, and you're my friend. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get out of here before I run into Scott. See you later, Lance."

* * *

><p>"I told you he didn't do it." I said to Scott after Bobbie, Sam, and Jubilee all confessed.<p>

Scott frowned at me, but I just smirked in return. Kurt then came into the hangar with a can of wax in his hand.

"Now all I have to do is vax the X-Jet, and my probation is history." He said before dropping the wax when he saw the condition of the jet. "Oh man, this is going to take a lot of vax."

"It's alright, Kurt." Xavier said. "Consider your probation over."

Kurt cheered before running up to me to grab my hand, which had my eyes widening.

"Time to enjoy my freedom!" He cheered poofing us out of there.

* * *

><p>Coco: Well, <strong>Kirarain09<strong>, I hope you liked your birthday present from me. I hadn't been thinking of posting another chapter until about tuesday, but I couldn't let your birthday pass without doing this for you :D Have a great B-Day.


	15. Chapter 15

I stood by Jean and Amara as Jean was running Amara's last training session for this morning. I was only _really_ there to help in case Amara screwed up to put it bluntly.

"Remember you have to focus your concentration." Jean said. "Don't let your powers control you. I know it's difficult, but just maintain your discipline. Okay, ready?"

Amara nodded though she didn't seem all that confident, which was how I was when I first started training. Jean loosened some rocks in the cavern to get them to fall, and she nodded to me when a large boulder came hurtling down. I combined an explosive mixture of chemicals before sending them flying to hit the boulder. It broke it into smaller pieces, and Jean stopped them to form a rocky bridge from point A to point B.

"Now melt them together." Jean said.

"If this doesn't work I'm not taking the blame." Amara said. "I told you I wasn't ready for this."

She turned into her magma form before heating all the boulders together to form a bridge. Once she was done, I nodded at her work. It was good. Scott, who was above us, called down through the comm to remind us Amara couldn't be late for her first day of school.

"No worries." I said back as Amara returned to her normal form. "We're finishing up now."

Jean nodded before she stepped out to check to see how well Amara did on her bridge. I followed her out, and Amara walked beside me.

"Not bad." Jean said. "Just one little crack."

"Then the session was a failure." Amara said being hard on herself.

I put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly as Jean promised her it wasn't a failure.

"Learning how to handle things that go wrong is part of the training." Jean said. "You just need to repair it. Don't worry I'll keep us safe."

"Pfft, like I need your protection." I said sassily while flipping my hair over my shoulder.

Jean and Amara laughed as we started walking again, but we stopped when one of the rocks started shaking from above.

"Amara, melt that boulder back into place." Jean said.

"I'll try." Amara said.

She fired her magma, but the rock fell before she could even try to melt it back. It came falling towards us, and just as I was about to hit it away Scott destroyed it for us causing us to be spread by dust.

"You guys okay?!" Scott called down.

I growled in annoyance as I shook out my now dusty hair. Jean demanded to know why Scott did that as she levitated the three of us out of the pit.

"We're fine." I growled as Jean lowered us to the ground.

"It was a good thing for you girls that I was here." Scott said boastfully. "No need for thanks. That's what we heroes do, rescue damsels in distress."

I was two seconds from slugging Scott in the jaw, but Jean grabbed my arm to pull me towards the elevator. I made sure to give Scott a death glare as Amara waited for us in the elevator.

"What?" Scott asked following.

I rolled my eyes at him as he hit the button to get the elevator moving to the top floor. Once we were there I marched out of the elevator with Jean and Amara behind me.

"But what did I do?" Scott asked following us. "Tell me!"

"Alright, you were being a…a guy!" Jean hissed.

Scott 'oh'ed, and I snorted while placing my hands on my hips. Amara was standing beside me looking equally as angry.

"I'm sorry." Scott said getting Jean to pause in her march.

"Scott, Stella and I were trying to teach Magma how to handle things that go wrong, which did not include looking for a big strong man to save you!" Jean said.

She walked into her room slamming the door behind her, and Scott turned to Amara and I still looking confused.

"The nerve!" Amara said repeated the door slam Jean had did.

"Yeah, Scott, way to be a sexist." I said storming into my own room, and I made sure to slam my door extra hard.

Lark looked up with a quirked brow as I stomped over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

"Care to share?" Lark asked.

"It's just Scott was being a total sexist." I said throwing some cloths onto the bed.

I explained what happened during Amara's training session, and Lark was pretty pissed by the end of it.

"Oh, what a jerk!" She said.

I nodded in agreement as the two of us finished getting ready. We walked out of the room, and when we saw Scott we both purposely ignored him.

"Come on, Stella, I didn't mean it, really." Scott said.

"Yeah, and I don't mean this." I said sweetly.

Scott looked confused, but he then gasped when I knocked him off his feet using a gust of air. Lark laughed as the two of us headed down the steps.

"Vhoa, vhat did Scott do to deserve that?" Kurt asked poofing next to us.

"You don't want to know." I said. "Just promise me to never treat me like the weaker just cause I'm a girl."

"Ditto." Lark said.

We shared a high five as Kurt blinked still looking confused, but he promised nonetheless.

"And this is why I love you more than the others." I said kissing his cheek.

Kurt grinned at me as Lark snorted rolling her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

"Now let's get to school." I said.

"Hey, if we're pissed at Scott then who are we riding with to school?" Lark asked.

I turned to Kurt to smile at him, and he sighed though he was kind enough to poof us to school.

"Thanks, Kurt~" Lark and I said in unison.

"Ja, ja." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>I was humming to myself as the bell rang ending school, and when I saw Jean I smiled.<p>

"Hey, Jean!" I called out.

She turned before smiling at me in return as she waited for me to catch up to her.

"Where ya heading?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Amara to see how her first day went." Jean said as we walked out of school. "Have you seen her?"

I shook my head, but then the two of us heard explosions. We turned seeing Tabitha driving by in Lance's jeep throwing cherry booms, and when I saw Amara in the front seat I groaned.

"Oh great." Jean said.

"Jean, Stella!" Scott called out.

Oh, what great timing the guy with the car has. I actually grinned when I saw him as Jean turned towards him.

"Scott, we need to borrow your car." Jean said. "Amara's with Boom-Boom, and I want to stop her before she does anything stupid."

"Gotcha, I'll go get her." Scott said pulling out his keys.

Jean and I glared at him as we crossed our arms over our chests. I couldn't believe he was being a sexist again, and he wasn't even trying.

"Not that your not capable of doing it yourself, which you are." Scott said. "Look, Jean, about this morning I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't." Jean said cutting him off. "It's just… well, it bugs me to always be treated like the lesser sex."

I nodded in agreement a Jean turned away from Scott who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hey, Jean!" Duncan called out as he ran up. "Good news, I've got us tickets for the Sady Hawkin's dance next month."

I winced knowing that was going to set Jean off since the dance was girls' choice. That reminded me that I need to ask Kurt. I blushed at the very thought, but I forgot about it as Jean blew up at Duncan.

"Excuse me, Duncan, but aren't girls supposed to ask guys to that dance?" She questioned while poking his chest.

"Ah, yeah, but I figured…" He stuttered.

"Ya know, I just don't know what'd I do if didn't have you guys around to make decisions for me!" Jean snapped. "Come on, Stella."

She snatched Scott's keys away as she marched away, and I was quick to follow.

"Hey, Scott, tell Kurt I left with Jean, ok?!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jean and I were in Scott's car stopped at a stoplight when this little girl and her mom were crossing the street. The mom paused to kneel down to pick up her daughter when a car came speeding at them. Jean and I gasped, and I raised my hand to stop the car. I didn't think I could stop it in time, so Jean helped me out. It jerked to a stop right in front of the mom and daughter, and the mom quickly got them out of the way.<p>

"That was way too close." I said.

Jean nodded in agreement as the car returned to speeding down the road with Tabitha and Amara in pursuit. Amara waved at us sheepishly as our eyes widened.

"Amara, Tabitha, wait!" Jean called as she speed after them.

They didn't stop, and we followed them down several streets until we stopped the car outside a lot. We climbed out before getting on top a wall to see those guys trying to make a run for it as Tabitha and Amara jumped out of Lance's jeep.

"Should we stop them?" I asked pointing at the two men.

To answer my question Jean started boxing the two guys up using cinderblocks.

"Jean, Stella!" Amara gasped when seeing us.

Jean smiled before finishing her work, so there was no way for the two guys to escape. I sighed feeling left out as Jean and I jumped down from the wall.

"Woohoo, that was awesome!" Tabitha cheered. "We bagged the baddies, and recooped the coop!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the owner will be eternally grateful." I said sarcastically as I gestured to the damaged vehicle. "Now let's get out of here before the cop arrive."

I vanished into the wind to get back to the car while leaving the others to get back on their down.

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?" I asked rather loudly.<p>

Jean and Amara shushed me as they pulled me out of the Institute to where Tabitha was waiting in Lance's jeep.

"Let's go, girls." Tabitha said grinning.

I frowned not sure about this as I was thrown into the back of the jeep. I didn't even know why I was here. We ended up at the mall, and as the three other girls started dancing around all carefree I just stood there. I mean, yeah, I was tired of being treated like the weaker sex, but starting a vigilantly group of girls didn't seem like the right answer.

"Come on, Stella, I thought you were all for fun!" Tabitha said throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, Stella, you're always telling me to loosen up." Jean added.

"Alright, alright, fine." I said shrugging. "Still not sure about this though."

* * *

><p>I didn't know how it happened, but after a while I had started enjoying myself as we played heroes. Along the way we ended up recruiting Kitty, Lark, and Rogue into our ranks. Before we knew it we were all over the news, and Bayville started calling us the Sirens. It's an okay name I guess, but I would have preferred something else. Didn't last long though since we were almost caught by the cops, but it had been a blast while it lasted.<p>

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

"LOGAN!" I yelled running through the mansion.

I was turning around the corner when I bumped into said man who had been running as well. Our collision sent me on the ground, but he remained standing.

"Snowy, what's wrong?" He asked helping me off the ground.

"Do you know what today is?!" I asked with a large grin on my face.

Logan blinked before he let out a sigh, which had my grin spreading across my face even more.

"So, can we go now? Can we? Please?!" I asked jumping up and down on the balls of my feet.

Logan placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from bouncing, but the smile remained on my face.

"I promised ya, didn't I?" He asked.

I squealed throwing my arms around his neck, and he uncharacteristically hugged me back.

"Alright, Snowy, go get dressed." Logan said pushing me back gently. "I'll go tell the Prof we're heading out for an early morning ride, and that I'll try to have you back before school."

I nodded my head before hurrying towards my room, but I paused when he called out to me.

"And happy birthday, kiddo." Logan said.

I smiled brightly before rushing back into my room, so I could get out of my pjs into other cloths.

* * *

><p>I was rushing towards the garage when I nearly ran right into Kurt who was carrying tray of food.<p>

"Stella!" He gasped surprised. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep knowing today was the day I officially get my bike." I said excitedly. "Logan promised me the moment he brought the bike home that we'd take a ride together! I'll see you when we get back alright?!"

I kissed his cheek before I continued rushing towards the garage.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I watched Stella leave before looking down at the tray of food in my hands.

"Guess surprising her with breakfast in bed is a bust." I said hanging my head.

Lark came out of her and Stella's room, and she blinked when seeing me.

"Going to surprise Stella for her B-Day?" she asked grinning.

I nodded my head while wondering what do to with the food in my hands. I've already ate.

"Well, thanks, Kurt." Lark said taking the stray off my hands. "I'm starving."

I sighed watching Lark as she walked down the hall munching on the bacon I made for Stella.

"I'll just have to think of something else." I said with determination.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

I smiled riding behind Logan down the winding roads. It felt good just riding for enjoyment instead of riding to head off for a mission. It meant not having to speed off to something dangerous even if I did enjoy playing with danger. I noticed when Logan lifted his visor to sniff the air, and I frowned hopping a certain big and bad kitty wasn't around. I noticed him unsheathe his claws, which just made me sigh.

_ "Snowy, off the road!" _Logan ordered through the comms built into out helmets.

He veered off onto a dirt path, and I followed after him into the forest. It's then that I noticed the copter. Couldn't we just have one normal day? Two hummers followed in after us, and I revved my engine.

_ "Stella, split!" _Logan ordered.

"Got it." I said back

We split off, but I soon noticed that the hummers weren't following me. They actually ignored me, and went after Logan. I skid into a stop to frown. Should I head back for help or got after Logan?…Go after Logan. I revved the engine to send myself forward. As I was driving, I noticed one hummer stuck between some rocks. What moron decided to drive through there? I knew I was getting closer when I heard the crash in front of me.

I looked to see another hummer blocked off by a branch, and I had to swerve to the side to not collide with it. I went around, and kept driving until I broke through the trees to see a cliff. I tried skidding to a stop, but wasn't quick enough as I started falling off. Logan grabbed the back of my shirt to jerk me back onto the ground as my bike kept falling. I raised my hand to stop it, and I placed it beside me as the copter from before appeared in front of us.

"Who are these people?" I yelled over the sound of the copter.

"Old friends." Logan snarled pushing me behind him.

I frowned as a voice from the copter told Logan to hold it right there. The doors opened to reveal a man with an eye patch and some men dressed in black.

"Or should I say, Weapon X?" The man asked smirking.

I blinked in confusion as the man jumped out of the copter onto the ground.

"Actually you're going by Wolverine now, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Fury." Logan said frowning. "I got just one word for ya 'goodbye'."

Logan pushed me towards he bikes, so I guessed that meant we weren't in a life and death situation if we could just walk away.

"Have it your way." Fury said. "Gunner, target the bikes."

The gunner did just that, and my mouth fell agape when seeing my baby was in danger.

"Okay, Patch, what's this about?" Logan asked marching over to Fury. "I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore."

"What's shield?" I asked in confusion.

Both the men looked over at me, but Logan soon blocked me from Fury's view.

"She yours?" Fury asked skeptically.

"Might as well be." Logan said. "The kid is quite attached."

I shrugged my shoulders not denying it as I grinned since Logan practically said I was his kid.

"Mutant?" Fury asked.

"No, I'm a fairy." I said rolling my eyes.

Logan chuckled with a smirk as Fury mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, she's yours'.

"Snowy, head back to the Institute." Logan said.

"But-"

"_Now_." Logan said firmly. "You don't want to be late for school."

I pouted, but I did go over to grab my bike. So much for having a calm birthday ride. I looked at Logan worriedly, but I climbed onto my bike.

"See you at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, Snowy, I'll meet you at home." Logan said. "Tell Chuck not to wait up."

I nodded before narrowing my eyes over at Fury who was watching me.

"You totally ruined my birthday ride, man." I said. "You're on my list."

* * *

><p>When I learned Logan was back, and talking about a mission I decided to ease drop. I turned into the air to follow him and the Professor. We ended up in Cerebro, and when I learned they were looking for my dad I listened more attentively. Xavier said he couldn't find my dad, but I knew that wouldn't stop Logan. I heard something from behind, and we all whirled around to see Rogue duck out of the doorway.<p>

"Well, the Rogue's got something to say." Logan said. "And, Snowy, enough with the ease dropping. The moment I felt a draft I knew you were there."

I returned to my solid form while pouting at being caught without knowing I had been caught much earlier.

"Come in, Rogue, Kurt." Xavier said.

"Ya know, you could wait for a girl to volunteer." Rogue said.

"No time, spill." Logan said as he fixed me with a stern stare.

I knew I was in trouble for getting caught at ease dropping more so than the act because Logan has been trying to teach me stealth for a while. He always tells me just because I could turn myself invisible didn't mean it was stealth.

"Remember, when I touched old Bucket Head in New York?" Rogue asked. "I got a dose of memories. Ones kind of confused, but one's like this big metal dome half buried in rocks."

A metal dome? Yeah, that sounded like somewhere that my daddy dearest would hang out.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"The Sahara Desert." Rogue said.

Dang, why would he pick such a hot place to chill at? I'd die in all that heat.

"Well, that narrows it down to about 3½ million square miles." Logan said. "Couldn't maybe be a little bit more specify, could ya?"

"I'm sure I could recognize some landmarks." Rogue said.

I smiled getting the feeling that someone was trying to weasel her way onto a mission.

"You are not going along." Logan said.

"Then you ain't finding it." Rogue said. "Besides, from what I can figure out nobody can get into that dome without the power of magnetism."

Everyone looked towards me, and I waved my hand as a small frown appeared on my face.

"I'm sorry, but if my dad knows I'm coming he'll be able to fight against me." I said. "I'd probably just be in the way, but there is another way like…"

"Teleportation!" Kurt said following my line of thought. "Alright, the fuzzy dude is on the mission."

He and Rogue shared a high five as I shrugged towards the frustrated Logan with a smile on my face.

"Alright, you two will meet me in the hangar in five." Logan said.

Logan walked off with Rogue and the Professor following right behind him.

"Ah, I'm sorry that this is happening on your birthday." Kurt said.

"It's alright." I said shrugging with a smile. "You just stay safe, okay?"

Kurt nodded before he pulled me into his arms to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Happy birthday, Stella." He said. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>I laughed sitting at the kitchen table as everyone sang 'happy birthday' to me. Jean at some point forced a party hat on my head, but I didn't mind much. Storm walked in with my cake, and set it in front of me as the song ended.<p>

"Alright, Stella, make a wish." Storm said smiling motherly.

I closed my eyes thinking for a moment before blowing out all the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Bobbie asked.

"She can't like tell you." Kitty said rolling her eyes. "It'd ruin the wish."

"_Duh_." Lark added.

I shook my head at all of them when I suddenly had icing smeared across my nose.

"Evan!" I snapped.

Evan laughed before gasping when I got him back when I smeared icing across his forehead. The others laughed pointing at him as he pouted at me.

"Alright, now, this cake wasn't meant to decorate your faces." Storm said looking amused. "Hank and I worked hard on this."

"Thanks, Storm, Mr. McCoy." I said smiling.

Hank smiled at me telling me I was very welcomed as Storm cut me out a piece of cake. She then passed it out to the others, and we all joked and chatted while enjoying the food. As I was watching everyone have fun an old memory of when I was still with Magneto and my siblings came to mind.

~flashback~

_ "Happy birthday, Stella." Wanda said smiling at me._

_ I smiled back at her as Pietro wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a hug. Magneto was sitting in a chair not far from us, and I could see him smiling as my two older siblings showered me with attention. _

_ "Little Ella, is growing up on us." Pietro joked as he continued hugging me from behind. "Where has the time gone?"_

_ "Hey, I'm not that much younger than you!" I reminded him._

_ Pietro and Wanda both laughed, and I soon joined them with a bright grin on my face. _

~end of flashback~

I came out of my thoughts with a shake of my head as the sound of a familiar poof entered my ears.

"The Crawler is back!" Kurt declared with his arms spread out.

The others greeted him, and I smiled when he looked over in my direction.

"Miss me?" Kurt asked porting to my side.

"Who are you again?" I asked feigning serious.

The others bust out laughing as Kurt pouted at me, but I just smiled at him in return. Soon Rogue and Logan walked back into the room as well. Logan grinned over at me, but I could see something was bothering him. My attention was pulled back to Kurt when he threw an arm around my shoulder. A sudden flash had be blinking several times before I realized Lark had taken a picture.

"Aw, you two are just the cutest. I had to take a picture of those adorable faces." Lark said waving the camera around. "Now how about giving the birthday day girl a _real_ kiss, Kurt?"

"Lark!" I snapped blushing.

X-MEN: EVOLUTION


	16. Chapter 16

Coco: So, I put three episodes together this time since one of them wasn't even half a page long. Oh, and since no one was voting on the pole I opened I decided to pair Lark up with another OC. He's not going to play a big role, but he will be mentioned once or twice. And in Season 3 I'm going to be introducing a new OC who will have more of role than the one I'm adding in this chapter. Just wanted to let you guys know~

* * *

><p>I sighed walking through the halls in the Institute as I headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. I was going down the stairs when I spotted…<p>

"Jean?" I asked confused.

She turned towards me with a blank look on her face, and I then winced when I felt something attacking my mind.

"W…what are you…" I trailed off as my mind went completely blank.

* * *

><p>When I finally came back to my senses I groaned while shaking my head. I blinked noticing that I was laying on a muddy ground with rain pelting down onto me.<p>

"Snowy, hey, talk to me." Logan said appearing in my line of sight.

I looked at him in confusion before I slowly sat up from the ground to see I was in my uniform.

"What…what happened?" I asked holding my head.

Logan didn't answer at first as he helped me to my feet. Lark and Kurt ran over to my side as I looked around to see we were at the circus.

"Stella, glad that you're back." Lark said patting my back.

I looked at her in confusion since I had no idea that I went anywhere. The only thing I remember last is seeing Jean before going blank. I looked to Kurt for an explanation, but he shrugged also confused.

"We'll explain later." Logan said. "Let's just get home."

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

"So, you do know what's coming up around the corner, don't ya?" Lark asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"Yes, Lark, I know about the dance." I said rolling my eyes. "You, Kitty, Jean, and Rogue have reminded me of it repeatedly. Hell, even Scott and Evan said something about it!"

Lark laughed at my obviously annoyance as the two of us arrived at the elevator just as it was closing. I shot my hand out to stop it, and it opened to reveal Rogue, Jean, and Kitty.

"Morning, my fellow sexilous mutants." Lark said grinning.

I rolled my eyes at her along with Rogue, and Jean and Kitty both laughed. Lark and I climbed into the elevator before I hit the down button for the sublevels.

"So, Stella," Kitty began.

"I/_she_ haven't/_hasn't_ asked him yet." Lark and I said together, but I had a more annoyed tone.

Kitty and Jean both sighed looking disappointed me in, and I resisted the urge to hit my head on the wall.

"Hey, Lark, do you even know who you're asking to the dance?" I asked trying to get the attention off me.

Lark lightly blushed as she looked away, and that was all Jean and Kitty needed before they bounced. I grinned feeling satisfied as Lark was being interrogated by the two.

"Ah, it's so much more fun when you're not on the receiving side." I said to Rogue.

She chuckled nodding in agreement as Lark tried to fend off the two throwing questions at her.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" Lark snapped before taking a deep breath. "I…want to ask…Javier."

"Who?" I asked.

"Ya know, Javier." Kitty said. "One of the new guys…the really quiet one who like never speaks."

I frowned trying to think of one of the newbies who was quiet. I didn't think any of them were capable of that…wait, Javier…oh yeah! He's Roberto's older brother!

"You mean Techno." I said using his codename.

Lark nodded her head as Kitty nearly face palmed. Well, excuse me for not remembering one of the newbies.

"I didn't know you two were close." Rogue said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Well, with Stella throwing me to the side for Kurt I started hanging out with him for company." Lark said.

She even added a sad sniffle causing me to roll my eyes at her since I know I'm not neglecting her…_that_ much.

"He's actually a great guy." Lark said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I snorted at her expression as we walked into the Danger Room, which was converted into a temporary workshop for Forge.

"Why are we here again?" Kitty whispered to Jean.

As the older teen started to answer, I walked over to Forge who was working on something. I had met the guy randomly in town when I was with Kurt, and we had like instantly clicked. The guy is cool even if he is a little _dated_.

"Hey, Forge, it's been awhile." I said.

"Chem, hey!" Forge said looking up to grin at me. "How's my favorite mad scientist?"

I laughed shaking my head at him in amusement, and I felt when Kurt looked over at us. I turned towards him to give him a wink, and he blushed at being caught.

"I'm good, man." I said. "So what does your new toy do, Master of all that is Technological?"

Forge laughed at me name for him before he launched into an explanation of how he was going to slow down Kurt's teleportation and send him farther than before. I listen in interest as he explained it, and while some of the others looked lost I followed along fairly well.

"Forge, that is wicked." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Anything I can do?"

He gave me a small job to do, and I immediately went to help in anyway I could. Kurt asked Forge to re-explain what the device did, but in simpler terms. I giggled at Kurt with humor as I helped Hank wire the circuit board together.

"Alright!" Forge said once he finished. "Ready to boogie?"

I snorted at the dated phrase, but I found Forge's old timey talk refreshing.

"Uh, boogie?" Kurt asked as he was being strapped up.

"Yeah, ya know, trip the rift." Forge said.

"Yeah, Kurt, Boldly go where no man has gone before." I said grinning.

"Exactly!" Forge said holding out his hand.

I gave him a high five, but Kurt still didn't look very comfortable with all of this.

"You'll be fine." I said kissing his cheek. "I promise."

He smiled at me as he nodded before Scott made sure to secure Kurt's breathing mask by the Professor's suggestion. We all then backed away from Kurt as Forge set a few final touches.

"Aim for my old lab in the high school." Forge said pressing some buttons. "It's farther than you've ever gone before, and there shouldn't be anyone there to see your arrival."

"Ten bucks says the custodian picks today to actually clean that nasty basement." Lark whispered to me.

"You're on." I whispered back.

We shook on it as the Professor told Kurt to report back once he arrived at the lab.

"Bye-bye." I said waving right before he ported.

* * *

><p>I walked in the hall with Lark, and she was talking my ear off about the dance and asking Kurt.<p>

"I'll go ask him now if you'll just shut up!" I snapped getting tired of her chatter.

"Yay!" She cheered jumping up into the air.

I ducked my head when people started to stare at us. I shook my head as I picked up my pace to get away from my dear friend.

"Stella, wait for me! I have to be there to confirm you asked!" Lark asked hurrying after me.

"Buzz off! You still have to ask…what's his name!" I yelled back while forgetting the guy's name.

"It's Javier!" Lark shouted. "…oh hi…Javier."

I paused to turn around to see Lark blushing madly as she looked at the tall and tan boy by a group of lockers. He looked a lot like Roberto, but his hair was shorter. He was also more ripped than his little brother. I snickered at Lark's blush as Javier smiled at her kindly. I walked off deciding to leave to two alone as I searched for Kurt. When I spotted him I felt some nervousness pool in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath before walking in his direction.

"Hey, Kurt." I said catching his attention.

He turned to smile at me, and I felt the nervousness try to creep back in. I mentally shook myself as we stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if…you wanted to go to the dance…with me?" I asked blushing as I looked to the side.

"Uh…Y-yeah." Kurt stuttered. "That'd be great."

"Good." I said smiling. "Well, see you at home."

He nodded before we parted ways, but I didn't get far before an arm was slung over my shoulder.

"Ah, so Little Ella just scored herself a date to the dance." Pietro said smirking.

I rolled my eyes while wondering why today was the day he decided to actually come to school.

"Pietro, so lovely to see you again." I said. "Decide to grace as us mere peasants with your glorious presence?"

"Yeah, I decided to be nice today." Pietro said.

I snorted while shrugging his arm off my shoulders, so I continue on to class. Pietro walked with me, and I decided to go with it since it wasn't like he did this often.

"Are you going to the dance, brother dearest?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm too cool for school dances." Pietro said.

"No one asked you, huh?" I asked with a mock pout.

Pietro scoffed crossing his arms over his chest defensively, but I just smiled at him in reply.

"Love you, brother." I said as I stopped by my class. "Hope to see you later."

X-MEN: EVOLUTION

"Lark, I don't know what to wear." I said pacing our room. "No clue, what's so ever!"

Lark grabbed the back of my shirt to jerk me to a stop before she motioned to my bed.

"Sit." She said. "I'll work my magic. I mean, I did get you all pretty for the carnival, right?"

I nodded my head while sitting down to worry about how the dance was going to go tonight rather than my outfit. Lark hummed to herself as she looked through my closet, and I sighed wondering how she did it. When it came to anything girlish related I'm completely lost. I suck at being a girl…a lot.

"Ah-hah!" She said. "This is perfect."

She held out a powder blue sleeveless dress that flared from the hips and stopped an inch or two above my knees.

"…that's the dress Jean got me one birthday." I said. "I don't even think I took the tags off."

"You didn't." Lark said with a blank look on her face. "Ya know, you have some pretty nice dresses, but you never wear them."

"Because dresses aren't my thing." I replied.

Lark shook her head at me before handing me the dress, so I could put it on. As she looked for the 'perfect' shoes to go with them, I quickly got dressed. She had me in the chair at the vanity a second later, and I sighed knowing this was going to take forever.

* * *

><p>"Lark, leave me alone!" I said fleeing our room.<p>

"But I'm not done yet!" Lark said running after me.

"Yes, you are!" I snapped.

I ran the best I could in heels down the steps, and I nearly ran right into Logan.

"Don't let her get me!" I pleaded while hiding behind him.

Logan sighed as I heard Lark reach the stop of the stairs, which had me stiffening.

"Alright, Catgirl, leave Snowy alone." Logan said. "She doesn't go for primping like the rest of ya."

Lark whined audibly, but I did hear her head back towards our room, which had me sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Logan." I said as he turned around.

He nodded his head before looking at me with a quirked brow. I looked down while tugging on my hair in a nervous matter.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked.

"Nah, you look good kid." Logan said patting my shoulder.

I looked up at him surprised, but a pleased smile then spread across my face. Logan grinned in return before he headed towards wherever he was going before we nearly collided. I heard a gasp behind me, so I turned to see Kurt standing there in his disguise and a nice outfit for the dance.

"Stella…you…you're…beautiful." Kurt said blushing darkly.

I blushed as well, but the smile didn't leave my face as I walked down to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Fuzzy boy." I said lightly tugging on his tie.

Kurt smiled shyly before we were blinded by a flash of light that had us blinking. We turned seeing Storm standing there with a camera and Hank was behind her.

"You both look so cute." Storm said.

"Thanks, Storm." I said smiling.

Storm smiled before telling us that she hoped we had a lot of fun at the dance tonight.

"But not too much fun." Hank said grinning.

"We'll try." I joked while grabbing Kurt's hand. "See you guys later!"

* * *

><p>I laughed as Kurt spun me around when the music suddenly turned slow. I blinked before looking towards Kurt who smiled as he held out his hand. I took it while letting him pull me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my waist.<p>

"You're a pretty good dancer, Mr. Wagner." I said grinning.

"You're not bad yourself, Miss Walker." Kurt said.

My grin widened as we gently swayed to the music like most of the school population. I took a moment to look around, and I saw Evan dipping his date grandly. I shook my head at the kid kind of surprised he could pull off a move like that. Then I spotted Jean staring over at Scott and his date, and I felt bad she didn't get the chance to go with him.

Kitty and Lance were not far from Kurt and I, and Kitty even threw me a wink when our eyes met. I smiled at her in turn before she turned her attention back to Lance. Rogue was in the corner with Risty while the British girl was pointing out all the boys who came without dates. Lark was the last one of us I spotted, and by the expression on her face I'd say she'd on cloud nine as she danced with Javier.

"Hmm, looks like we're actually going to get through a school function without incident." I joked turning my attention back to Kurt.

"Ah, a bit to early to say that." He teased.

I giggled nodding my head in agreement. As we were dancing, Kurt leaned down to rest his forehead against mine, and I smiled feeling content. It was nice doing something a normal teenager does, and it was a huge bonus to do it with Kurt. We were snapped out of our peace when we heard screaming. We jerked our heads to the side to see some nasty looking monsters appear in the gym.

"Those are the creatures from that other dimension!" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"Now I can see why you were so freaked out." I said as we backed up.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said nodding.

One of those monsters turned its sights on us, and as it charged forward I blasted it back with some unstable chemicals.

"Listen here, Ugly, you picked the wrong night to mess with me!" I said as my hands started glowing.

It got up while roaring at me in anger. It came running forward, but Kurt grabbed me to port us out of there. We appeared in the hallway, and I let my hands cool down.

"Why'd you port us out?" I asked confused. "I totally could have kicked that oversized lizard's butt!"

"I…I didn't want you hurt." Kurt said. "Those things are scary strong, and I didn't want to chance it."

I blinked seeing how freaked out by those things he was. I wrapped my arms around him to pull him close.

"Thank-you, Kurt, for saving me." I said smiling up at him.

He smiled at me in return as his arms wrapped around my waist to hold me closer.

"Anytime." He said. "Sorry that we didn't get through one school even without trouble."

"It's fine." I said shrugging. "Besides, school events are overrated, and I'd rather be at home anyway, so you can be yourself."

I reached out to turn off his watch, so the disguise vanished to reveal his blue fuzzy self.

"You prefer me like this?" He asked.

"Duh." I said rolling my eyes. "Normal doesn't suit you."

I grinned at him with a wink, and he grinned in return. I pulled back after a moment to place my hands on my hips.

"So, want to help the others catch other dimensional monsters?" I asked.

"Nah, let's go for ice cream instead!" Kurt said.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

I stood by Kurt's locker watching him struggle to get the door open. He was getting really agitated with it, and I was trying not to giggle.

"Hi, Stella…Kurt, you and your locker not speaking?" Kitty asked walking up.

"They're going through a rough patch in their relationship." I said in a fake sympathetic voice.

Kitty and I both giggled as Kurt threw a pout over in my direction before explaining to Kitty that his locker was holding his history book ransom.

"And ve're late for class." Kurt said.

I should have just went onto class, but I would have felt bad to leave him behind.

"Well, you just gotta know how to negotiate." Kitty said before reaching through the door to grab Kurt's book.

"Hey, thanks, Kitty." Kurt said. "I owe you one."

"Actually, I do need one teeniest little favor." Kitty said as she pulled some muffins from her bag. "Your unbiased opinions of these muffins. I made them in Home Ec class."

She held out the muffin to Kurt, and he looked at it fearfully, which was understandable. We all know what happens when Kitty cooks, and the creations are never good.

"Uh…uh, okay, I…uh, guess." Kurt said taking the muffin.

I pat his back feeling bad for him, but then Kitty held one out to me as well. No, why me?! I smiled taking the muffin anyway since I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Kurt and I exchanged a glance before we both took bites out of our muffins. It took everything I had not to spit it right out, but I wasn't sure if I kept a neutral expression on my face. I forced myself to swallow it, and I'm sure my stomach was going to hate me later.

"So how do they taste?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, um, hard to describe." Kurt said.

I nodded in agreement as I threw the muffin away in a trashcan in the hall.

"Uh, well, what do you think they need?" Kitty asked.

"Something to wash away the taste." I said honestly.

Kurt nodded this time as he dropped his muffin while fleeing. I blinked when the muffin started bouncing like a ball, and Kitty looked at me sheepishly. I looked at the bag of muffins before an evil grin spread across my face.

"Can I have those?" I asked pointing at the bag.

"Uh, sure, but I thought they were bad." Kitty said handing me the bag.

"Kitty dearest, I'm not going to be the one eating them." I said grinning. "But I think the Brotherhood would be very appreciative of them."

Kitty's eyes widened for a moment before a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"You are so bad." She said.

"Darling, I know this." I replied throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Now let's get to class before our teacher comes looking for us with her devilish pitch fork."

* * *

><p>I sat in the kitchen with my head on the table while feeling sick to my stomach. So far Kitty has made six batches of muffins for Kurt and I to try, and every time I've felt as if I've lost part of my soul.<p>

"Stella, you should be hiding like me." Kurt said.

"Yes, because hanging from the kitchen light is such a good place to hide." I said grumpily.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when we heard someone coming towards the kitchen. When Scott walked in, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Stella." He said walking to the fridge without noticing the blue elf hanging upside down. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"Kitty is trying to kill me with her cooking." I said as Scott got into the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

He hummed in acknowledgement as he shut the door, and when he gasped I know he saw Kurt.

"Whoa, Kurt, what are you doing sneaking around?" Scott asked.

Kurt ported off the light to appear behind Scott, and I snickered when Kurt grabbed onto Scott's pants leg like child.

"Have you seen Kitty?" Kurt asked looking around fearfully.

"Uh yeah, she's been looking around for the both of you." Scott said uncapping his water. "Something about you two being her official taste testers."

I groaned holding my stomach as Kurt told him about was going on with Kitty's nasty muffins. When said girl walked into the kitchen, Kurt and I jumped behind Scott while grabbing onto each other for help.

"There you two are." Kitty said with a tray of muffins in hand. "See how these muffins compare to the last six batches."

I looked at Scott pleadingly, but he just shrugged his shoulders, which almost made me want to cry. Kurt gulped before reaching forward to take a muffin, but we were saved by the Professor as he came into the room.

"Scott, Kitty, Stella, Kurt, gather everyone together, and meet me in the library." Xavier said. "Tell them it's top priority."

He left the kitchen, and Kurt sighed looking as completely relieved as I was.

"Well, better do as he says." Kurt said dropping the muffin as he ported away.

The muffin hit the floor cracking it open, and I was gone a second later after turning into air.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, you've known where Wanda's been this entire time, and haven't said anything to me?!" I demanded jumping up from the couch after Xavier explained why he gathered us. "I thought we were past keeping things from each other since we see how it works out every time we don't share!"<p>

"Stella, I know you're upset, but you didn't need to know about Wanda." Xavier said.

"Didn't need to know?! She's my sister!" I said. "I haven't seen her since…well, you know when!"

Xavier sighed nodding his head as I stood there taking in sharp breaths. Kurt hesitantly took my elbow gently in hand to pull me back onto the couch. I hid my face in my hands as I thought about the day that Wanda was taken away. It had been storming, and her screaming…she was begging for Magneto not to leave her. I…I just let it happen. She must hate me.

"Why? Why did you never bring her to the Institute if you knew where she was?" I asked looking up having to know. "If you've worked with her then you know Wanda isn't a bad person."

"She's not." Xavier agreed. "But her power is too unstable, and her anger makes her even more unpredictable."

"You sound just like my father." I said standing up again. "All Wanda needed was someone to guide her, but people just kept giving up on her…I'm no better. I just let her be taken away."

I fell back into the couch to cover my face again as tears pricked my eyes. I felt Kurt put his arms around me, but I didn't look up.

"Stella, you were just a little girl like Wanda when it happened." Xavier said. "There was nothing you could have done."

I just sniffled as I wiped at my eyes to get rid of the tears. I looked up with the others looking at me in concern.

"Do…do you think she ran away?" I asked.

"No, I believe someone took your sister…someone who wants to use her powers…against us." Xavier said.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I sat in the library with Stella as the other left by Xavier's suggestion. I was leaning back into the couch, and Stella was curled into my lap. She hasn't said anything since Xavier called the meeting to a close, and she was starting to worry me. I didn't push her to speak, however, since I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"When Wanda first developed her powers…we were very young." She said so softly I barely heard her. "I had developed mine before her…but I never had the kinds of problems with control like she did. The slightest bit of emotion from her whether it be happiness, anger, or sadness set her powers off. One time we had been playing upstairs in the house we used to live in, and Wanda accidentally sent me flying down the stairs using her gifts."

I stiffed hearing this as I put my arms around her to pull her closer to me. She didn't seem to notice as she kept staring forward.

"She hadn't meant to do it, and I knew that." She said. "Mag-Our father didn't see it like that. He got upset with Wanda, and not long after he sent her away…I'm not boasting because I hate my father, but I've always been his favorite. So, when Wanda had hurt me it was the last straw for him. I guess I blame myself for Wanda being taken since it had been my idea we play chase on the second floor."

She paused to take a deep breath while wiping at her eyes since they started tearing up again.

"If I hadn't asked her to play with me then she wouldn't have sent me off the stairs, and maybe we could have stayed together a bit longer. Or maybe father was always planning to separate us from the beginning because Pietro was sent to a foster home and I to the orphanage not longer after. Maybe all of us being torn away from the other was my fault." She finished.

I shook my head not understanding how she could blame herself. She was just a kid when all that happened, and all she had been doing was playing a game with her sister.

"Stella, you didn't do anything vrong." I said. "It's Magneto's fault for sending her away, okay?"

She nodded her head, but I could tell she wasn't completely buying what I was saying.

_ "Stella, Kurt, meet the others in the garage quickly." _Xavier said in our heads. _"I located Wanda at the mall, and she's with the Brotherhood." _

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

I hurried into the mall with the others behind me after Kitty opened the door for us as my heart beat roughly against my chest. I was so nervous about seeing Wanda again after so long. Was she mad at me? Does she hate me? I'd completely understand if she did.

"Man, this place is really different at night." Evan said as we walked forward.

"This will be my first time here that I'm not buying a pair of shoes." Kitty commented.

Lark hummed in agreement as my eyes darted around looking for any sign of the Brotherhood or Wanda. I'll admit…I'm on edge.

"Alright, let's split up." Scott said. "Jean, Spyke, Cheshire, and I will take the first floor. The rest of you check out the balconies."

He didn't have to tell me twice, and I was soon flying up towards the higher levels to look around. I looked around not running into anyone, but I soon heard fighting down below. I hurried to join the others, but by the time I arrived they had everything wrapped up. I frowned not seeing Wanda anywhere. The escalator suddenly started moving, and I looked up with my eyes widening when I saw my sister. She's changed so much since I've last seen her.

"Wanda." I whispered.

Her eyes cut over to me, and something flashed in them that wasn't anger.

"Stella…" She said looking…sad? "I'm sorry for this."

"What? Wanda, no…don't!" I said.

It was too late because she raised her hand to send me flying into one of the electrical signs. I screamed out when being shocked by the sign before I fell towards the ground blacking out.


	17. Chapter 17

Coco: So, this is the end to Season 2. I know this chapter isn't as long as the ender to Season 1, but I hope you like it. :D And remember I'll only post Season 3 after getting enough reviews. I think about 4 to 5 should do. That's not too many, right?

* * *

><p>I ran through the Danger Room with the others as we tried to avoid droids shooting paintballs at us. Many of us were already out of the game, and we still haven't reached the target, which is dummy in the form of Magneto. I didn't get why the Professor set up this situation, and he was ticking me off with how hard he was being on us. I wasn't in a good mood to begin with after the whole Wanda incident, and this exercise was just making things worse.<p>

"Scott, we have to end this already." I said to him after Kurt got out. "Amara, how far is the target?"

"36 kilometers." Amara said.

Scott exclaimed in surprise at how far that was, and Amara quickly corrected herself to meters instead. Scott then jerked her back when that droid fired at us. Scott destroyed the droid, and Amara thanked him for the save.

_ "You're stalling, Cyclops." _Xavier said through the speakers. _"Magneto won't wait around for you to debate on tactics. Make a decision or relinquish command to Jean."_

Scott made the fast decision to rush the fake Magneto, and I just went along with it. We rushed as ordered, but just as we were closing in Evan dislodged a small rock, which knocked the helmet off the fake Magneto. I heard beeping, and when the explosion happened I contained it the best I could while the others jumped away. After that about a half a dozen droids came in for attack.

"I've had enough of this!" I snapped after the others were tagged out.

I yelled out raising my hands before clenching them into fists, which crushed all the droids in seconds. They fell to the ground burning, and the others looked at me in surprise as I stood there panting. I looked up to glare at the Professor who was looking down at us.

_ "I want to meet everyone in the planning room __**now**__." _He said.

I rolled my eyes before I left the Danger Room as it started powering down. No one got in my way as I walked into the planning room where Xavier was waiting. Once everyone was inside, Xavier started chewing us out.

"You rushed him?!" He asked in disbelief. "Like you were going to take him by surprise?!"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the table in the room.

"Professor, I-" Scott began.

"Magneto is always two steps ahead, Scott." Xavier cut in. "You'll never take him by surprise _ever_!"

I frowned wondering what had the Professor being so tough on us. He's never been like this before.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what is going on?" Scott asked. "You've never driven us this hard."

Ah, so I wasn't the only one who noticed this, but I wasn't at all surprised by that.

"I had to see." Xavier said. "I had to confirm my fears. It's clear that any of are not ready to face Magneto."

"I disagree." Scott said.

"Do you?" Xavier challenged. "You couldn't even take care of the Brotherhood."

That shut Scott right up, and I had to grit my teeth together tightly to keep myself from speaking out.

"You newer students, your inexperience will jeopardize the mission." Xavier said. "I simply can't risk using you. As for the rest, I'm left with the need to bolster your ranks. Therefore, I'd like you to welcome your new teammates."

The doors opened the reveal the Brotherhood, and my eyes widened in complete shock. Just what was going on around here?!

"You vant us to vork vith them?" Kurt asked shocked.

"No way!" Kitty added.

"This is a joke, right?" Rogue asked.

"Not a chance." Evan was quick to say.

I remained slient as I looked at my two siblings. Pietro and Wanda looked over at me as well, and for a moment we just stared.

"Professor, you're not serious are you?" Kitty asked stepping up. "After what they did to us?"

Pietro zoomed behind Kitty with that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, we won, you lost, get over it." He said patting her shoulder.

"You only won because of Wanda." I cut it. "We would have wiped the floor with you if she wasn't there to safe all your butts."

Pietro stuck his tongue out at me, and tossed one of our metal gizmos at him with the flick of my wrist. He gasped ducking down, and I saw the smallest of smirks appear on Wanda's face.

"I know this will be difficult for some of you, but despite your personal feelings, we face tremendous odds going against Magneto." Xavier said. "And we will be a much stronger team with their help."

"Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway?" Evan asked pushing himself off the wall. "You don't like us anymore than we like you."

He had a point, but if I was being honest, which I am, I'll admit I'm on better terms with the Brotherhood than the others.

"We got our reasons." Pietro said.

"Yeah, maybe it's be kind to losers week." Todd added.

"And from I've seen it looks like you people could use a new team leader." Lance said walking up to Scott.

"Don't even start!" I snapped before they could get started. "Again, you Brotherhood losers, wouldn't have won without Wanda. Besides, I'd die before taking orders from you, Lance, _no offense_."

Scott placed a hand on my shoulder, and I was shocked when he gave up his leadership.

"I'm so done with this." He said walking off towards the elevator.

Jean tried to go after Scott, but the Professor stopped us. I looked at him not believing my ears. He was treating us like soldiers and not his students.

"I don't like this, Professor, and it isn't just being paired with them." I said pointing at the Brotherhood. "We're your _students_. We're _not_ soldiers or pawns for you to use."

"Stella, I don't think of you all like that." Xavier said.

"Oh yeah? Might to think about what how your acting." I said as I walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Velocity as we headed towards where Logan was supposedly located. I've kept silent ever since I gave my two cents back in the planning room, and I didn't even speak with Kurt when he tried talking to me. When we landed I immediately walked off the Velocity without waiting for instruction. The other soon joined me, and we broke into our teams to start scoping around.<p>

_ "Team Two, you'll find some familiar looking orbs near the loading docks." _Storm said into the comms. _"Stay alert. Magneto brought friends."_

_ "Understood." _

Storm then asked on Team Three's status, and Hank reported to her without delay. I frowned looking around as Kurt checked inside all the orbs. He looked up to shake his head, so Jean reported the orbs were empty.

"Ya know, I don't get this." Rogue said.

"Yeah, they gotta know we're here." Evan added.

Kurt then ported back to us while asking what we were going to know, but I wasn't sure. A glowing card floated in between us, and I frowned getting a bad feeling.

"Move!" Jean ordered.

Everyone scattered but me since I had a feeling I'd be needed. Kurt yelled out to me as the card hit the ground, and everything exploded. I contained the explosion to lessen the blow, but my cloths got serious burnt.

"Whoever did that owes me a new suit." I said blankly.

All the metal in the place started moving and shaking, which meant Magneto was around. I didn't see him though, but I did spot a few new friends on a pile of burning boxes. I saw the guy with the cards, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked down at all of us as he seemed to _charge_ a few cards in his hands. He sent them at all of us, and many dodged to get out of the way as they exploded. Beast went to attack, but Sabertooth tackled him to the side. A fire crazy loon got into the game, which only left metal man who hasn't attacked yet. Storm came to put out the fire with rain, and she then zapped fire boy.

"Now who am I going for?" I asked. "Card Man?…Yeah, Card Man."

I ran forward, and I launched myself into the air to lash out my foot. With quick reflexes the man blocked my foot with a staff.

"Ah, so you want to fight Remy?" He asked in a Cajun accent while smirking.

I frowned at him as I flipped backwards to land on the ground a few feet away.

"Yeah, buddy, cause you owe me a new suit." I said pointing to my ruined cloths.

The smirk didn't leave his face as he charged one of those stupid cards of his. I dodged to the side when he tossed it at me before I clenched my hand into a fist.

"You're not the only one who can be a bit explosive." I said lifting my fist. "Try this on for size."

I said I threw one of my chemical bombs at him, and he dodged to the side last second. The crates he had been sitting on exploded into pieces and he let out a whistle at the destruction I caused.

"Impressive, mon ami." He said. "You must be Stella."

I narrowed my eyes at him guessing that Magneto told his little followers who I was.

"Yeah, I am." I said with my hands still glowing. "What of it, _Remy_?"

Remy just chuckled as he pulled out another card to charge. I got into a stance to fight, but before I could attack I was hit on my side. I went flying into the air before hitting the ground.

"Ugh, was I hit by a train?" I asked looking over to see the metal man. "Close enough."

The man came running towards me, but I simply lifted him into the air after I stood up from the ground. I then threw him into the air over my shoulder.

"Element controller can control metal, go figure." I said sarcastically.

I looked around for Remy, but the annoying Cajun was nowhere to be seen. Where did he run off to? When an explosion happened not far from me I got my answer. I was about to go in the direction the explosion happened when I saw Wanda standing in the middle of the fight while looking up. I hurried over to her wondering if she was okay.

"Wanda?" I asked while hesitantly reaching out to grab her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She simply point up to the top of one of the buildings, and I could see Magneto and Pietro up there.

"Should have known Pietro was on _his_ side." I said. "He was always a daddy's boy."

Wanda just growled as she started walking forward with the ground shaking around her. I blinked before deciding I might as well follow her.

"We've found Magneto." I said into the comm.

Everyone started following, but we didn't get far before the ground started breaking up from under us. I screamed along with the others as we were sent down into the ground thanks to Magneto. I tried to soften my fall by creating wind under me while the others hit the ground…hard. When I heard the sound of guns being cocked I looked up to see we were surrounded.

"Uh-oh." Rogue said.

She stole the words right out of my mouth. We were in some serious trouble now.

"Nobody move." Storm advised.

"Who wants to move?" Todd asked looking around worriedly.

I frowned sure I could take their weapons away, but I'm also sure that it'd piss them off more than they already seemed to be.

"Hold your fire." The guy who appeared to be in charge.

At first I thought we were okay, but when I heard the sound of what appeared to be heavy metal footfalls I thought differently.

"What now?" Evan asked.

"Sounds like…footsteps." Kurt said.

The man then had his men move out as if to get them out of the way, which just had me worrying more. Whatever was coming is something that's definitely dangerous. A large wall was busted down to reveal some kind of humongous metal robot, and it didn't look very friendly. Kurt got in front of me as if to protect me, but I'm sure it sound be the other way around considering my power. Before I could tell him this we started raising back up on a metal platform.

"Stella?" Storm asked.

"It's not me." I said. "And he really needs to make up his mind. Does he want us down here or up there?"

Once we were ground level again the giant robot started advancing towards us, so we stepped back. When it started firing we all had to scatter, so not to be hit. Storm tried zapping the thing, but it only appeared to piss it off since it brought out more weapons. It started firing rapidly, which had everyone running in different directions.

"Come on, Stella, you can stop this." I said to myself. "It's just a giant _metal_ robot. You got this."

I raised both of my hands knowing I need them, and the robot came to a jerky stop. I panted as it tried to fight against me, but I tried to force it back.

"Alright, Stella!" Todd cheered.

"I…I can't do this for long." I said. "I can only hold it back. You…have to destroy it."

"And we will." Storm said as her eyes started glowing. "Just hold it back as long as you can, Stella."

I nodded my head as everyone started attacking the robot. It tried to move around to fight back, but I forced it as still as possible. However, every time they hit it my power over it waved.

"I can't do this anymore." I said falling onto my knees, but keeping as much control as I could on the robot.

"Please, Stell, just a bit longer." Jean pleaded.

I nearly fell over while having to use one hand to keep myself from hitting the ground. With only one had trying to control the robot it was able to move around more freely. It started firing off rounds of green gunk that trapped the others.

"Stella, look out!"

I gasped looking up as Lark jumped in front of me when the robot fired in my direction.

"Lark!" I cried out.

I shook my head as I looked down at the ground. When something red landed on the pavement my eyes widened. Was that blood?

"No more." I said weakly.

"Stella, please!" Kitty said.

"She said she can't do it anymore!" Kurt snapped.

I shook my head again feeling dizzy as I listened to all my friends being taken out one by one. The robot was still firing, and trying to round up more as I almost lost control. After hearing a few more seconds of screaming, I clenched my teeth together. I had to do something. Since Magneto only wanted to cause destruction, I was the only one who could crush this stupid thing. I just had to push a bit more. I took in a deep breath before I started forcing myself to my feet.

"I am _so_ done with you!" I shouted at the robot.

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

I looked over in surprise when Stella forced herself to her feet, and when I saw the blood running down her nose I started to panic. She was going to kill herself if she didn't stop.

"I am _so_ done with you!" She yelled to the robot.

She raised her other hand back up to clench it into a fist, and it crushed one of the robot's arms. I was shocked by her power as she ripped the crushed arm off the robot.

"Woohoo! Go, Stella!" Todd cheered hopping up and down.

Her eyes started glowing as she started lifting into the air without using the air to do it. She was flying like her father now…Was this her true power? If she hadn't been at full strength before then why didn't she change when she had went through Magneto's machine? Did she have all this power before, but no realize it?

"Hurry, Kurt!" Jean called. "We have to help her!"

"Uh, right!" I said snapping my daze.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard Stella cry out, which had my head snapping over in her direction. I watched her clutch her head as if she was in pain, and since she lost concentration the robot could move again. It fired that green gunk at her, and I watched in horror as it in cased her.

"Stella!" I yelled.

Everything seemed to go into a blur after that, and I didn't even realize we were retreating until Jean pushed me onto Velocity.

"What about Stella?" I asked trying to push back.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but we have to go now." Jean said.

I wanted to protest, but I knew that if we left now we could fight another day. I'd come back for Stella, and I'd get her back.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the Institute to see it was in shambles, and I didn't think things could get any worse.<p>

"Vhat happened?" I asked.

Jean said she didn't see the other students anywhere, and as soon as we landed she started calling for them.

"Over here!" Bobby called out.

We all turned to look at him as he and the others came over towards us. Scott pushed himself to the front looking pissed and pretty worse for wear. Jean ran up to him looking completely relieved, and while watching them I thought of Stella. I couldn't even think about what was going to happen to her. Scott gently pushed Jean away to go up the Professor, and we were all shocked when he jerked him out of the chair.

"It was you!" Scott snapped. "You did this."

"Scott!" Jean explained in surprise.

Scott just tossed the Professor to the ground, and when he started laughing my fur almost stood on end.

"Yes, I did." He said as he transformed into…Mystique?! "And the worst has yet to come."

* * *

><p>Coco: Remember to review~<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Coco: Here's Season three :D I've actually already wrote all the chapters for season three, so I'm starting on four already, but if you don't keep up with the reviews you won't be seeing four...muhahahahaha! *cough cough*...yeah

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV:<p>

"You did this!" Scott said. "You destroyed it all. I saw it on the security replay. You locked those keys, and then set it to blow!"

"How long have you been impersonating the Professor? Where is he?!" Storm demanded.

The Brotherhood gathered around Mystique, and I glared at them as I grit my teeth together. We all soon started arguing, and I was close to starting a fight.

"Don't try to probe my mind." Mystique snapped turning to Jean. "It won't work."

"She's blocking me somehow." Jean said. "I can't get anything."

"Well, she better start unblocking now!" Scott said.

I was totally with him, but some of the others tried to hold Scott back as he stepped forward.

"If you ever want to see Xavier again you better back off!" Mystique snapped.

The sound of police sirens entered our ears, which wasn't a good sign to me. Soon we were surrounded by cops and army men with guns pointed right at us.

"Everyone one, freeze!" One of the officers said.

Bobbie turned to ice to freeze the ground, and he told the officers it wasn't a problem. We all scattered having to use our powers to avoid the cops. I was doing pretty well when I saw Jean thrown into the back of a cop car. I ported inside with a grin as I took the wheel.

"Thanks." I said to the officers.

I revved the engine to start flying forward, but when Kitty called for a me to stop I swerved to a halt. Once she phased inside, I was driving again towards the exit. I had to make one more stop to pick up Bobbie, and then we were trying to make an escape. The front gate was blocked by hummers and army men, but Jean lifted the entire car up into the air, so we flew over them.

"Everyone, meet tonight at Lookout Point." Scott ordered.

* * *

><p>I sat on edge at Lookout point with thoughts of Stella plaguing my mind. I wanted her here with me, but she's wherever those men took her. I didn't even know what could be happening to her. I glanced back seeing Bobbie still pacing, and when we heard a twig snap, Bobbie shot out some ice to freeze a tree.<p>

"Hey, hey, chill." Scott said coming out of the trees with Storm. "It's just us."

"Sorry, it just seems that everyone in this country is out hunting mutants." Bobbie said.

"Get used to it." Mystique said as she appeared with the Brotherhood.

I glared at all of them since it was her fault for what happened at the Institute. It was her fault we went out for Magneto. It was her fault Stella wasn't here.

"Mystique." Scott growled. "We want answers."

"When I'm ready." She snapped. "Look I want you all to know that I had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose our little secret to the world. It's a new world out there, and we're going to need new leadership. If nothing else this public reaction proves that Xavier was wrong. Humans and mutant cannot live together in peace."

"Why are you here, Mystique?" Jean asked stepping forward. "What is it you want from us?"

Those were some very good questions, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like the answer.

"I want the same thing you want." Mystique said. "The military has taken a member of my team. I want him back. The problem is I don't know where to start looking."

"Maybe I do." A new voice said.

We turned seeing an older man with grey hair and an eye patch walking out of the bushes.

"Man, is there anyone vho didn't know about this secret meeting?" I asked.

I didn't get a reply, but I wasn't very much expecting to get one in the first place.

"Who are you?" Mystique demanded. "What do you want?"

"Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." He replied. "I've been tracking you for hours."

I looked to Scott for answers, and he said that Logan had told him about it. He explained it was like a super C.I.A, which had me blinking.

"I strongly suggest you forget where you found us." Mystique said snapping her fingers.

The Brotherhood stepped up to stand in front of Mystique, but I doubted they intimidated Mr. Super C.I.A. He snapped his fingers with his own squad of men with guns appearing to point their weapons at us. He snapped again, and they lowered their weapons immediately.

"That's just to prove a point." Fury said. "If I wanted to capture you, you'd be captured."

"Then what do you want of us?" Storm asked.

"Give you this." He said pulling something from his pocket. "It contains maps and schematics to the military base where they're holding your friends."

Storm took the device he gave her as I wondered why this man was helping us.

"I think you'll find it useful." He said.

"And just why are you being so helpful?" Mystique asked.

"Let's just say I've got my reasons." He said. "Look, I can't get involved officially, but at least point you in the right direction. Good luck."

He turned to leave with his men following him, and once they were gone, Lance checked around before telling us they really left.

"Think we can trust him?" Lance asked.

"I don't know." Jean admitted. "I could sense he was telling the truth though."

"Good." Storm said. "Alright, it looks like we're back in business. We'll split up into teams. Scott, you and Jean-"

Storm was cut off when Mystique snatched the small device right out of her hand.

"I'll take that, and I'll decide how we handle this." Mystique said.

"What gives you the right?" Storm asked.

Lightning flashed over head due to Storm's anger, and the wind picked up around us.

"I told you before to back off!" Mystique practically snarled.

The lightning flashed again as Storm's eyes started glowing, and I started to worry they were going to fight.

"Storm, no." Jean said. "Remember the Professor."

Storm glanced over at Jean before she finally calmed down with all the lightening. Jean placed her hand on Storm's arm, and Mystique said that was wise.

"Alright, our first priority is Magneto." Mystique said. "We need to know if he really perished underneath that sentinel robot. Knowing Magneto, I highly doubt it. Toad, I want you to go to New York to find out what you can."

Wanda was quick to say she was going too, and Todd seemed happy about that. I wasn't happy at all because getting the others back should be first priority.

"Fine, you both go." Mystique said. "The rest of us will use Fury's schematics to plan a rescue operation. Now we'll need some transportation."

* * *

><p>I was crouched down with the others as Jean struggled to lift the Velocity silently off the ground. She finally got it over the fence without us being noticed, and we were quick to get on. Storm and Mystique went to the controls as the rest of us got into the other seats. We were soon in the sky, and Mystique told Storm the coordinates that led to where our friends were.<p>

"Hey, that's in Nevada." Bobbie said from the back. "Area 51."

I frowned exchanging a look with Kitty as Scott and Jean did the same thing. This was going to be bad…I just know it.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S POV:<p>

I stood in my lovely new room in a straight jacket since these guys apparently feared me more than the others. They only thought I could move metal with my hands after watching the newsfeed, and I wasn't going to correct them. I was waiting until the time was right to try a jailbreak, and to do that all of us had to be free from that gunk. I think Fred was the last one, so the time to make a run for it was soon. I frowned watching as they tried to interrogate Logan, but he wasn't giving anything up.

"Hmm, maybe we'd have more luck interrogating one of the others." The man said. "Bring me the metal controller. Maybe we could get her to talk."

Logan growled as the men walked over to get me out of my cell, and I didn't fight them.

"If you think you're getting me to talk then you're dumber than you look." I mocked.

The man glared at me, but I just gave my best Maximoff smirk, which always seemed to piss people off when Pietro used it.

"Who are you working for?" The man asked getting in my face.

"Santa Clause." Was my smartass response.

I heard Lark snort in amusement from her cell, and the man just got red in the face.

"Did you build that robot?!" The man demanded.

"Now why would I build something just to destroy it?" I asked in a condescending tone. "Doesn't seem very smart, does it? Man, how'd you get so far up in the ranks?"

The man clenched his hands into fists, and he opened his mouth to snap when the alarms started going off.

"That wasn't us, was it?" I asked nonchalantly as I glanced over at the others.

"I didn't touch anything." Lark said shrugging. "What about you, Evan?"

"Nope." Evan said smirking.

The man looked even more ticked off before he barked at his men to secure the area. I looked to Logan, and he nodded his head, which meant it was time to go. I melted the sleeves to the straight jacket with acid, and once I was free I broke the restraints holding Logan. He let out a snarl once he was loose, and the army guys started yelling. I lifted the metal table into the air to throw it at them as Logan cut the glass to Evan's cell to get him out.

"You get the others." Logan ordered. "I'll take care of the army."

Evan and I nodded so we ran over to the others so to get them out of the cells. I blew acid spray onto Lark's cell, and she climbed out with a grin on her face. She gave me a high five before I went to help Evan, who already got Hank, get Rogue out of her cell. Fred chose that time to break out of the junk, and I whistled impressed when he tossed the glass room thingy at some guys. Logan took out more of the army like the badass he is, and Beast helped him put the remaining men into the glass room for their own protection. A familiar puff of smoke had me whirling around to see Kurt…with Mystique.

"Bout time you got here, Elf." Logan said. "We were…what's she doing here?"

"It's a little complicated." Kurt said.

Kurt went to explain, but Mystique cut him off rudely while snapping at us to move. I glared at her, but I decided to ignore her for the moment. I ran over to Kurt to hug him, and he held me to him immediately.

"You're alright." He said with a sigh of relief.

"You two can be all cute later." Lark said. "Let's go!"

I nodded before we started running down the hall. As we were running, we were suddenly locked in, which wasn't good.

"You, do something!" Mystique said pointing at me. "You control metal like Magneto!"

"Don't yell at her!" Kurt snapped stepping in front of me.

Mystique seemed momentarily surprised by Kurt's outburst before she glared over at me. I glared at her in return, but I did step forward. I raised my hands trying to bend the metal, but it was barely denting.

"I've got like nothing left." I said. "I used a lot of juice against that robot. It was hard doing what I did back in the lab."

Mystique glared harder, but none of the others looked at me as if it was my fault we were about to get caught.

"Over here." I heard Bobbie call.

We went to find him and Kitty, and he pointed up to what looked like a shaft or something. We all started heading up, and Mystique radioed Storm for a pick up. When Scott shut her inside, I turned in surprise. I don't like her either, but wasn't this harsh?

"Where is the Professor?" Scott asked.

I blinked in confusion since shouldn't the Professor be here with us? Was he back at the Institute?

"Doors closing, lady." Scott said when she still didn't speak.

Mystique just snarled in response, so Scott closed the door on her to leave her there. Storm arrived with the Velocity, and everyone soon started piling on. She had to start taking off early when a copter came towards us, and Scott almost didn't make it. I reached out to grab his hand, however, but I couldn't pull him on by myself. Hank came to help, and we were all on board. It was rough for a few tense moments, but we soon got away.

"Scott…where is the Professor?" I asked once we were safe.

Nobody said anything, and the others who were locked up with me waited for answers as well. Kurt ported to my side to wrap his arms around me, and I frowned getting that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's a long story." Scott said.

* * *

><p>I stared down at the destroyed Institute while trying not to cry. My home was destroyed…Xavier is missing…and the world is out for us. Kitty voiced my thoughts, but when she added school I actually snorted.<p>

"Hey, look on the Brightside." Kurt said from where we were standing in each others' arms. "No more homework."

"Oh yeah, that's just great." Lark said unenthusiastically.

I reached out to place a hand on her arm, and she offered me a weak smile. I knew she was worried about Javier, but I'm sure him and the others were alright. They're tough, and they know how to survive.

"Scott, it's not all your fault." Jean said to our angry leader.

"Yeah, right." He said. "Face it, Jean, I blew it. Gambled and I lost. Without Mystique there's no way to find the Professor.

"Hey, if you hadn't done it I would have." Logan said. "We'll find him without her."

"But right now we have a world out there to worry about." Storm said. "A world that fears us. Somehow we must teach them that we are the good guys before it's too late."

"Sounds like quite the chore." A accented voice said from behind us.

We all whirled around to see a woman standing there with a smirk on her face. She was tall and curvy, and she had long wavy brown hair that went down past her butt. One of her eyes was under a white patch, and the visible one was a burnt orange color. She had on dark ripped jeans tucked into old worn boots that went to her knee. Her black shirt that hugged her form tightly, and she had on brown trench coat over it. On top her head was a dark brown bowler hat with a bright yellow flower on the side.

"Rosemarie, what are you doing here?" Storm asked in surprise. "I thought you returned to New Orleans."

"Yeah, me too." Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

I blinked wondering who the heck this woman was, and how both Storm and Logan new her.

"I was heading here when I heard the news." Rosemarie replied. "I see I came too late."

"No, old friend, your timing is most fortunate." Storm said walking forward. "We could use all the help we can get."

The two women then hugged as us students and Hank all looked at the scene in confusion.

"Logan, who's she?" I asked pointing.

"Her name is Rosemarie." Logan said. "She's one of Chuck's earlier students. She's a ratty kid from New Orleans."

"Ah, mon amor, you wound me." She said placing a hand over her heart.

She walked forward with Logan stiffening, and she winked while trailing her finger over his jaw. My mouth fell agape when seeing how uncomfortable she made Logan, which was quite the feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my young friends." Rosemarie said to us. "I hope we can all work well together. You may call me Montre (Timepiece)."

* * *

><p>I stood in the gas station watching the news with Rogue when we were supposed to be getting supplies with Logan. When the newsman started showing pictures of us I grimaced when seeing my picture. Where did they get that?<p>

_ "Despite their fearsome powers mutants look like normal citizens." _The man on the TV finished.

"Normal? I look fat." Rogue said. "Do I look that fat to you?"

Logan shushed us before I could reply while saying we were trying to keep a low profile. I shook my head at him as he tipped his hat downwards.

"You aren't fat, Rogue." I assured her despite being shushed.

"Well, I'm still not buying these cupcakes." She said placing them back down.

"I am." I said snatching them up. "We have hungry teenage mouths to feed."

Rogue rolled her eyes at me before we looked around for anything else to grab. Two men from the army then walked in, and I casually turned away from them. I even tightened my coat around me, so they wouldn't see the condition of my cloths. Yeah, I'm still in my ripped up uniform since we didn't have the chance to really grab cloths. The men looked at Rogue and I, and I sighed knowing things were about to get bad.

"You two hold on." One of them said.

Rogue went to run, so the man fired his tazer at her. I raised my hand to send the barbs right back, and the man hit the ground convulsing vigorously.

"How high did you have that thing?" I asked shocked.

He just continued convulsing, and I was then pushed out of the way by Logan when the other guy fired his tazer. I ducked behind the shelves with Rogue as Logan snarled at the army man. It didn't take Logan much to send the man flying out the door, but soon more were coming in. Logan hid behind the other shelves as they were coming in as Rogue grumbled about low profiles. As the men got closer, Rogue grabbed a spray can of whip cream.

"Logan!" She called tossing it out.

He sliced it open causing the contents to spray all over the man who had been climbing over the shelf. I grabbed some newspapers to toss into their faces, and as they were distracted, Rogue and I bolted out the door. She grabbed Logan's bike as I flew up into the air since there was no point in hiding now. Rogue drove the bike inside for Logan, and soon they were busting out through the wall. I followed them in the air as we tried to lose our chasers. It didn't take long for the copters to be on our tails, and I frowned turning to face them.

"Keep going!" I called over my shoulder.

"You better make it back, Snowy!" Logan shouted up at me.

I rolled my eyes as I raised my hands to bring the copters to a stop. Ever since fighting the sentinel and resting afterwards, I've been able to control metal at a higher level than before. I stopped the copter blades from moving before I gently lowered them to the ground. I bent the blades, so they couldn't fly before going to hurry after the others. I was blocked by two other copters, and when they fired at me I deflected the shots away from me. More copters appeared, but they went past me towards where the others were.

"Oh crap." I said.

I quickly put these copters down like I did the others before flying quickly towards where we had settled. When I arrived I saw everyone, but Logan, heading for the Velocity.

"Stella, come on!" Scott called up to me.

I nodded as I landed down on the ground where the others were gathering up. Some of the copters followed, but I sent the bombs to destruct harmlessly in the air away from all of us. Scott pulled me into the Velocity, and we soared quickly through the air. Kitty and Kurt joined us in a puff of smoke, and I frowned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where's Logan going?" I asked.

"He's having a bit of a tantrum." Rosemarie explained shrugging delicately. "He'll come around…maybe."

I sighed while sitting tiredly down in one of the chairs. Ugh, things were so hard without the Professor here to keep things together.

* * *

><p>As we were flying we listened to the conference, and so far Hank and Storm weren't winning. The jerk, who kept talking badly about us, had some newsfeed playing, and it showed the Juggernaut causing destruction. He caused the power to go out for some people living below a dam, and the jerkwad used that to make the rest of us mutants look bad.<p>

"It's the Juggernaut." Jean said. "He's on the loose."

"And without the Professor," Kitty began.

"No one can stop him." Kurt finished.

Oh yeah, we're totally screwed, and our dearest Logan just ditched us when we need to stay together most! I feel betrayed almost. The news kept going, and the news reporter went on to say the military wasn't able to stop him.

"So, are we getting involved for what?" Jean asked.

"It will be the sentinel disaster all over again." Scott said. "Somehow they'll blame us."

"Scott, what would the Professor have us do?" Jean asked.

"Kick butt that's what!" I said from my seat. "To…ya know, help people."

Jean turned to give me a smile, and the others all smiled in my direction as well.

"Nicely put." Lark said patting my shoulder.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the dam, a copter was spiraling towards the ground, and Kurt ported inside to get the pilots out. The rest of us climbed out of the Velocity once it landed, and I stood there with my hands on my hips ready for action. Kurt ported back to my side as the Juggernaut laughed at us.<p>

"Mutant kids now." He said. "Too bad you don't have your papa to help this time."

I frowned wondering how he knew the Professor wasn't around. Someone had to tell him.

"Oh yeah?" Scott challenged.

We moved out after that, and Kurt got there first as he teleported around Juggernaut to confused him. He went to swing at Kurt, but he ported out of the way. He angrily went to smash Rogue, but Jean lifted him into the air. Scott shot him onto an icy trail Bobbie made, and he nearly slipped right off the dam. He was able to pull himself up, however, and while he was doing that the rest of us scattered. When he saw we were gone he growled out.

"Where are you?!" He demanded.

Evan hit him with some spikes to get his attention, and it did just the trick. He jumped over to Evan, but Evan jumped off the electrical unit. It got knocked over as planned, and as he was falling, Bobbie made another ice slop. Juggernaut went sliding down, and Kitty jumped on top of him to get him phased only halfway through some of the dam. She jumped away when he started thrashing to get out.

"Jean, Stella, the dam!" Scott said.

"On it!" Jean replied.

She and I flew over to the dam, and both of us together pushed the water back, so it wasn't pouring down the side anymore. Bobbie quickly went to freeze it, and we were soon aware of the Juggernaut getting loose. Jean and I landed on the dam by the others, and Juggernaut jumped over us to looking mad.

"There's nothing more annoying that an overly persistent man." Rosemarie said from beside me. "Darling, just give up already."

Juggernaut snarled charging towards Rosemarie, but she just smirked up at him as she tilted her hat back. We gasped with wide eyes when she was suddenly behind him.

"She's a teleportor?" Kurt asked shocked.

"No, honey." Rosemarie said with a wink. "I'm simply a woman who can mess with time."

That confused us, but there wasn't really anytime for an explanation since the Juggernaut still needed to be dealt with.

"What are you trying to do?!" He demanded. "Embarrass me to death?! Give me your best shot!"

Scott pushed himself to the front to telling the Juggernaut that's exactly what he had in mind. Scott blasted Juggernaut with his bazooka eyes while knocking off his helmet, but it didn't move the giant much. Scott blasted again, but the Juggernaut came running forward to take a swing. Scott ducked under him before whirling around to hit him again.

"You think that fancy visor is going to stop me?!" He asked while blocking the attack. "Nothing stops me! I'm raw power."

He started walking towards Scott with his fist raised, and that's when Scott went all out.

"Yeah, you want it raw, tough guy?" He asked. "Then take it raw!"

He ripped of the visor letting his power loose like he never has before. I watched in amazement at the destructive power of Scott's eyes, and for a moment he was keeping the Juggernaut back. He started walking forward, however, and Scott had to step back. The rest of us watched in worry as the Juggernaut got closer while Scott got weaker. When the Juggernaut grabbed Scott by his head to cover his eyes we all moved. We were hit back like mere flies, and I growled forcing myself to me feet.

"Ah, I have a plan." Rosemarie said. "Dear Rogue, please take my hand."

Rogue looked at her in confusion as Rosemarie held out her hand, but Rogue did as she was told. In a mere blink Rogue was suddenly on the Juggernaut's shoulders while draining his power with her bare hand. She held on tightly until the both of them hit the ground. Juggernaut got up first to take a swing, but Rogue easily grabbed his hand. She had his strength now, and she raised him above her head with ease. She tossed him off the dam, and Bobbie covered him in ice. He hit the water fall below, and the copters surrounded to look for him.

"Oh yeah, we rocked!" Lark said holding out her hand to me.

"Did you even do anything?" I asked with a quirked brow.

She pouted at me lowering her hand, and I snorted at her upset expression.

"They can't find him." Jean said.

"Should ve go hunt him down?" Kurt asked.

"No," Scott said. "My guess, he's long gone. We're done here."

We all started heading up, but I noticed when Rogue swayed on her feet. Scott had to catch her, and he asked if she was alright as Jean and I hurried over. Scott lowered her to the ground gently, and I placed a hand on her shoulder as I knelt by her.

"I'm okay, but I got a big piece of his mind." Rogue said. "And I know where the Professor is!"

* * *

><p>I went to the Professor's side along with Jean and Scott as he started to come to. I still couldn't believe Mystique put him here, and when I get my hands on her I'll burn her good.<p>

"Easy, Professor, everything's going to be okay." Scott promised.

The Professor opened his eyes then, and Jean and I smiled at him happy he was okay. It was good to have him back.


	19. Chapter 19

X-MEN: EVOLUTION

_ "Attention everyone, the younger students are scheduled for breakfast first." _Xavier said through the intercom. _"The rest of you meet me in sublevel 7."_

I sighed as I walked out of our makeshift room still in my pajamas. Lark stumbled after me, and she almost went right into Evan.

"Sorry." She mumbled before yawning.

"It's cool." Evan said. "I'm dead on my feet too."

The two sighed together as I stretched out my limbs onto to hit little Jamie over the head making him multiply.

"Sorry, Jamie." I said trying to push his clones back into the original one.

Rogue complained it was too crowded, and the other clones shrugged with an apologetic look.

"Good morning, my lovelies." Rosemarie said walking up. "Who's ready for breakfast? I made plenty."

She hummed walking off with a pep in her step, and we all stared at her as if she was an alien.

"How can she be so peppy in the morning?" Kitty asked.

"We'll try to uncover the mystery of Miss Rose later." Jean said. "Let's go meet the Professor."

"Don't we need to get dressed first?" Lark suggested.

* * *

><p>"Great news." Xavier said. "The School Board has agreed to let you all attend classes today provided no one uses their powers."<p>

"Darn, there goes my plan to make the water fountains exploded for giggles." I said sarcastically.

Lark, Evan, and Kurt all snickered behind their hands, but they stopped when the Professor gave them a look.

"Just today?" Scott asked ignoring my comment.

"Yes, because tonight they'll be voting whether or not to pose a permanent mutant ban." Xavier said. "You can see how important it is to be on your best behavior."

I rolled my eyes as I propped my feet on top the conference table. I've never had to be on my _best_ behavior before everyone knew what we were.

"Professor, I…I'm afraid to go back there." Kitty admitted. "We don't fit in anymore."

"It won't be easy at first, Kitty, but eventually you will be accepted. And this time," He said picking up the paper to show up. "For all that you are."

"Aw man, so we're still monsters?" Evan asked after we read the headline. "What is with that?"

I was just as upset as him because people were being so narrow minded towards us.

"Despite what they call us, we are people." Xavier said firmly. "It's time to remind them of it."

"Ya know if they don't like us then that's their problem." Evan said angrily.

Again, I agreed with Evan, but I kept quiet as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Evan, what I'm saying is let's just not give people a reason to fear us." Xavier said.

Kurt then jumped on top the table with the paper, but I pulled him back into his chair. I gave him a look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, hey, they named my identify unknown." Kurt said.

"Yeah, because the only pictures they have of you are blue and furry." I said pointing at one of the pictures.

"That means no one has made the connection it's me." Kurt said looking happy.

I frowned wondering why he was happy…he's happy because that means he can still play human.

"_Yet_." Scott said. "People will eventually find out, Kurt. Especially the people who know you live here."

Kurt went to protest, but in the end he gave up as he looked down at the table. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and I offered him a smile when he looked at me.

"I want you all to attend tonight's school board meeting." Xavier said. "Let them look you in the faces while they vote, so that they can see the people behind the powers. Now go make the best of your first day back."

* * *

><p>We were just about to get out of Scott's car when my reflection caught my attention. I reached up to touch my sunglasses, which were hiding my eyes still.<p>

"Stella, you okay?" Scott asked.

The others stopped to look at me as well as I continued looking at my reflection. I shook my head then pulled off the glasses causing some of them to gasp.

"I'm fine." I said getting out of the car. "Let's go meet the public, yeah?"

Scott smiled patting me on the shoulder as we started walking towards the school. I dumped the sunglasses in a trashcan as we walked by, and Jean came to stand by my side.

"I'm proud of you." She said.

"Well, no point in hiding now." I said shrugging.

I looked back at Kurt, who was using his watch, pointedly, but he wouldn't look up at me. As we started getting through the crowd, many started shouting for us to go home. I held my head high as we walked, but I paused when noticing someone was missing. I glanced back to see Kurt had separated himself from the rest of us. I looked at him with hurt in my eyes before I turned away sharply. Jean squeezed my shoulder comfortingly as we made it to the doors.

"Jean," Duncan said walking up while pulling her away from me. "I want you to know this doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?" Jean asked surprised.

I blinked not believing my ears, but when Duncan referred to Jean's mutation as a problem I glared. He then just had to mention using Jean's powers for his own gain. My hands clenched into fists, and Lark and Kitty grabbed my hands so I couldn't lash out.

"Ugh, you lug head." Jean said pushing him away. "We are so through!"

She grabbed Scott's hand to pull him along, and the rest of us followed. I made sure to shoulder Duncan out of the way as I passed too.

"Today is going to be a hard day." I said.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Scott between classes since I was avoiding Kurt as much as he was avoiding the rest of us.<p>

"I just can't believe him." I said glaring down at the ground. "He just…he practically _abandoned_ us, Scott."

Scott pat my shoulder in a consoling manner as we started passing through the courtyard.

"It's just a little harder for him because…you know." Scott said.

"I know he's afraid of how people will react to his looks, but we accept him for who he is." I said. "I accept him. Isn't that enough?"

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Scott was suddenly shoved away into the post were all flyers were usually posted. I was then grabbed from behind by two jocks, and Duncan stepped forward smirking.

"I'm going to make sure you use your powers, Summers." Duncan said. "Because then it's bye-bye Bayville high for you."

"Duncan, leave us alone!" I snapped trying to struggle out of his friends' grips.

Duncan ignored me to mock Scott as Scott started reaching towards his glasses. He dropped his hand, however, as he stood up from the ground.

"As much as I'd love to, you're not worth it." Scott said. "Now let Stella go."

Duncan shook his head, and his friends bent my arms behind me more. I winced at the strain on my shoulders, and Scott stepped forward looking pissed.

"I'm serious, Duncan, let her go." Scott said. "I don't need my powers to beat you three."

So it was okay to kick their butts as long as I didn't use my powers on them?

"You got that right, Scott." Kitty said walking up with Rogue.

"Yeah, dropping these losers just might be worth getting expelled." Rogue added.

Duncan growled, but he did nod to his friends. They let me go then threw me towards my friends. Scott caught me when I stumbled, and Kitty went to check on me as I rubbed my shoulder.

"You won't last two days here." Duncan said.

He and his cronies walked away as Rogue picked up my books from the ground.

"Here ya go." She said using an actual gentle tone.

"Thanks." I said taking them.

I then blinked when I noticed Kurt duck behind the school out of sight. I frowned before walking in that direction with Rogue and Kitty following. I heard some guys ask Kurt if he lived with us, and he denied it. They asked if he was friends with us, and I waited to hear what'd he say. He said he used to be, and I felt hurt by his reply. Kurt turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw us.

"Used to be?" Kitty asked. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Yeah, and since we _used_ to be friends…I guess that means we _used_ to be together." I said. "If that's unclear to you then let me clear it up. We're over!"

I turned around to march away, and Rogue and Kitty were right behind me.

"Stella, no! Stella, please vait!" Kurt called after me.

I shook my head trying to hold back the tears, and once we were around the other side of the school I leaned back into the wall. I slid down to the ground to hide my face in my knees.

"Oh, Stella, I'm so sorry." Kitty said as she and Rogue sat down beside me.

They both hugged me, and for a long moment the three of us just sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>I was in between Lark and Jean as the Professor asked her to speak on behalf of us. She was nervous about it, but I promised her I could go up there with her if she wanted.<p>

"Thanks, Stell." She said taking my hands to squeeze them.

"You both will be fine." Rosemarie said as she stood behind the Professor with her hands on the back of his chair.

Jean nodded before the two of us got up when the man in charge of this meeting opened the floor for anyone to speak.

"We'd like to speak." Jean said.

Many people started murmuring in surprise as the two of us walked up to the stage. Jean walked up the to podium, and I stood right behind her.

"Uh, good evening. My name is Jean Grey and this is Stella Walker." She said. "I suppose I could stand up here and recite the fifth and fourteen amendments, or quote some speeches from famous Civil Right leaders. But to be honest, I don't want to. Since this is personal, let's keep it personal. Now most of you have children, and you love them for who they are. Not for what they can and can't do. There is a chance that one of them will have the advanced x-gene, and as they grow older they will be considered mutants. You will love them anyway, but people will hate them."

I nodded in agreement before stepping forward when Jean glanced back at me.

"She's right, and people will want to hurt them." I said taking over. "You will hope for the day that your child will live in a safe world. A world that won't fear what they can do…or how they look."

I paused to glance back at Kurt who was in the back of the room, and he glanced down at the ground.

"Well, that world has to begin now with all of you." I said. "Please, let us mutants attend public school. I need to get back to barely passing my math class…thank-you."

Some laughed at my final remark, and Jean placed a hand on my shoulder as she smiled at me. Lark clapped rather loudly for us before the Professor shushed her, but he had a smile on his face. The building suddenly started shaking roughly, which only meant one thing.

"It's Lance." I said.

Everyone ran outside, and I ran over to the Professor to make sure he got out. Once outside, I could see the others fighting against the Brotherhood without their powers. I shook my head before I ran forward to push Evan down out of the way when a car went soaring by.

"Thanks, Stell." He said.

I nodded as I helped him off the ground and onto his feet. He hopped onto his skateboard before skating out of the way. I turned seeing many people in danger, and I knew that if I didn't use my powers they'd get hurt. A car went flying towards a couple, and I raised my hand to stop it. They looked over at me in surprise as I carefully lowered the car down. Lance sent more cars into the air by breaking up the ground, and I caught them the best I could. I set them down when I heard someone yell out my name. I turned seeing a light pole falling towards me. Someone grabbed me, and I felt the familiar sensation of being teleported. I found myself by the Professor in Kurt's arm, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Finally decided to join the rest of us?" I asked dryly.

"Stella, I'm so sorry." Kurt said. "I should have stuck by all of you."

I sighed looking forward as everything finally started calming down around here.

"Yeah, you should have…but I forgive you." I said.

His face broke out into a happy smile, and when he leaned down I held out my hand to stop him.

"But you're on probation." I said.

"…I understand." Kurt said hanging his head.

"Dog house~" Lark sang.

Her and Evan snickered before sharing a high five, so Kurt threw them a glare.

"Ah, shut-up." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>We walked towards the conference room the next morning, and Logan who was returning from where the heck he went paused to watch.<p>

"There a funeral I don't know about?" He asked.

"Might as well be." Scott said. "We dug our own graves last night."

I nodded my head in agreement as we all piled into the conference room where the Professor was waiting. We sat down all looking like someone died.

"Uh, before I announce the school board's decision, I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you." Xavier said.

I looked at him with a quirked brow while wondering if he had been at the same meeting as the rest of us.

"How can you say that, Professor?" Scott asked. "We let you down."

"Yeah, doesn't take a genius to know how they voted." Kitty asked.

Lark muttered her agreement as she laid her head on top of the table with a frown on her face.

"You saved their lives, Jean inspired them with her sincerity, Stella charmed them with her humor." He said motioning to Jean and I. "And as a result they want to welcome you back."

We all looked at him with mild surprise, but none of us were overly thrilled.

"Go figure." Evan said.

"Sorry, Professor, but it's a little of the good news, bad news kind of thing." Jean said.

"I know this isn't an easy time for you, but please realize something." Xavier said. "For whatever reason you have been chosen to take the first step into this new world. To lead the way. To be a beacon of hope to mutants yet to come. This is not only a big responsibility it is an honor. I am always astonished at the wondrous things that can be built on the ashes of tragedy. For even in the face of bigotry and discrimination the X-Men will endure."

"…whoa, Professor, that's deep." I said ruining the serious moment.

"Stella!" The others yelled.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

I stood in the elevator with Kurt and Evan, and once it reached the top I stepped out.

"Ah, home sweet hole in the ground." Kurt said with a sigh.

"It's paradise compared to school." Evan said. "I'm about this close in bagging the whole Bayville High thing. None of my buddies stood by me."

I couldn't really say that since I never really socialized outside of our mutant circle.

"Then they probably weren't friends to begin with." Kurt said. "You'll find new ones."

"You should talk, you're still wearing your image inducer. Check for friends when you walk the halls all blue and fuzzy." Evan said turning off Kurt's watch.

I shot the younger mutant a glare as Kurt looked down at the ground hurt by his comment.

"You're right. Nobody will come near me." Kurt said.

I reached out to grab his hand knowing what was coming, and soon we ported. We ended up in his room, so I guessed it meant he didn't plan to go to class.

"Hey, I'm sure Evan didn't mean to be so mean out there." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But he's right." Kurt said. "Everyone would run away the moment they saw me."

He sat down on his bed, and I sat beside him to place my hand over his.

"You don't know that." I said. "Some will, but doesn't mean everyone would. Besides, it doesn't matter how they think of you. You have all of us here at the Institute on your side, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at me softly before resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank-you, Stella." He said.

"You're welcome." I said. "Now let's get to school!"

He groaned pulling away, and I giggled as I stood up from his bed with a grin on my face.

"I really don't want to." Kurt said.

"Come on, handsome." I said tugging him to his feet. "We have to get an education, and until you're ready…keep the watch."

I turned his watch back on, and he looked at my gratefully. I pecked the corner of his mouth, and he looked at me in surprise.

"You coming for what?" I asked already out his door.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt and I were walking home after school when we saw Evan being picked on by some guys.

"That's not good." I said.

Kurt nodded in agreement, and we both gasped when Evan shot out his spikes. We hurried over as he kept fighting as a crowd gathered.

"Okay, show's over." Kurt said pulling Evan into the alley.

"Yeah, so go do something else beside gawk." I said.

We then teleported home, and when we did Evan started marching towards his room.

"Uh, Evan, going to retract the spikes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can't!" He snapped.

I held my hands up in surrender as he continued up to his room. What was up with him?

"I vonder vhat's vrong with him." Kurt said.

"Maybe he's worried about that Power 8 thing coming up." I suggested.

* * *

><p>"Oh, our boy is taking home the win." Lark said confidently as we took our seats in the stands.<p>

I laughed nodding my head as the skating competition got started. Everyone was really good, but Evan dominated the first round. Then the second one as well.

"I never realized he was this good." Storm said as he skated again.

"Ja, this is his vorld." Kurt said.

I nodded in agreement, but I caught a small fight with Evan and the last skater. I frowned in concern when Evan marched off.

"I believe something just happened." I said.

Ray and Lark exchanged a worried glance as Javier crossed his arms over his chest looking thoughtful. Suddenly spikes shot out into the air, and the stands started to teeter to the side. The scoreboard started to fall over, so I lifted my hand to keep it in place. Bobbie froze the bottom of it to keep it in place, and he raised his hand for a high five. I lightly rolled my eyes at him, but I did give him a high five. Lark and Javier got people off the stands, and Kurt caught a kid before he could go splat.

"Evan!" I heard Storm call. "Evan!"

I looked around not seeing our favorite porcupine anywhere in sight. Where'd he go?

* * *

><p>Even if I wanted to be out searching for Evan, I remained in the lab with Hank and the Professor. We were running tests on the Power 8, and I frowned when getting two different reactions with the cells.<p>

"Professor, it appears that Power 8 has no effects on human cells." I said

He sighed looking troubled, and I winced when Storm walked into the room.

"What does that mean?" Storm asked. "Is it poison? Has Evan been poisoned?"

I looked at Xavier for help because I didn't want to tell Storm her nephew has been poisoned. He looked back at me, and I sighed.

"Well, as I said it doesn't appear to affect regular human genes, but it's toxic…to mutants even through skin contact." I said looking away from her.

When I did look at her I could see I told her something she didn't want to hear.

"We have to find him, Charles." Storm said firmly.

* * *

><p>"Stella, Lark, you're with us." Scott said.<p>

I nodded leaving the Velocity with him, Jean, Lark, and Storm. Jean told us where they were, and Scott cut into the ground to create a hole. Jean lowered herself down to keep the power 8 at bay while trying to lift the other mutants. Lark went into the hole, and grabbed the arms of two mutants to fly them out of there. I flew into the hole as well, and I held out my arms for Evan to hand me the girl. He gave her to me, and I easily tucked her into one arm before I held out a hand to Evan.

"Come on, Spyke." I said.

He took my hand, and I got us out of there just as Jean couldn't hold the Power 8 back anymore. Once we were safe, I lowered Evan onto the ground before holding out the girl to one of Evan's new friends. Storm started making it storm, and I sighed as we got soaked.

"What's she doing?" Evan asked.

"She's trying to dilute it." Jean replied. "You better find shelter."

As we waiting for Storm to finish, the Velocity flew above us with the others inside. Storm finished then landed beside us.

"Where's Evan?" She asked.

We turned seeing him and those group of mutants were gone all of a sudden.

"They vanished." Scott said.

"Please, help me find him." Storm said.

"Of course we will." I said.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he left." I said with a sigh.<p>

"I know. It's not going to be the same without the little spike head." Lark added sadly.

We both sighed forlornly as we laid in the middle of our temporary home.

"Ah, sweeties, Evan won't be gone forever." Rosemarie said as she worked in the kitchen to make dinner. "Besides, this might be for his best interest. He just needs time."

"Like you did when you left?" Logan asked walking in.

Lark and I blinked before sitting up in interest because we felt like something juicy was going to happen.

"That's right." Rosemarie said. "Of course, dear Evan did give warning while I did not. Though I'm not the only one known to do that."

Logan actually winced as Rosemarie gave him a smug look. Oooh, this was getting good.

"…were you two like a thing?" Lark asked.

Logan turned to glare at her as he sat at the kitchen table while Rosemarie giggled behind her hand not seeming bothered by the question.

"Oui." Rosemarie said. "Logan and I were very close. Weren't we, mon amor?"

She draped her arms around his shoulder causing him to stiffen. I couldn't believe how she was getting the Wolverine to act! She kissed his cheek, and he shuddered.

"I like this woman!" Lark said pointing. "She's a like awesome!"

"Shut-it, Cargirl." Logan growled.

I bust out laughing along with Rosemarie as she went to continue cooking dinner.

"Logan, is that a blush?" I asked.

"Snowy, you want to live to see seventeen?" He asked me.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

"Who's causing problems now?" I asked from the back of Scott's car.

I was going to walk home with Kurt, but apparently the Professor had a errand for us. Now the bridge was burning.

"Don't know, but we better hurry over there." Jean said.

Scott punched the gas to get us over to bridge, and once we were there, I went to stabilize the bridge. I raised my hands to put the bridge back in place as Scott and Jean protected some of the citizens. Storm arrived to put out the fires, and once the bridge was cleared I stopped trying to keep it straight. It started tilting to the side, and that's when I noticed Wanda trying to climb back onto the bridge. I ran over to her to pull her back up before she fell.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said patting my shoulder.

I smiled glad, and the smallest of smiles appeared on Wanda's face. It disappeared though when Jean and Scott ran over.

"Wanda, was that pryo after you?" Scott asked.

"Yes, he was delivering a little message…from my father." She said.

I frowned at the mention of our father as I crossed my arms over my chest. He was such a pain in the ass.

"Magneto? What kind of message?" Jean asked.

"He wants me to stop looking for him, and for his errand boy, my brother." Wanda said walking away.

"But, uh, Wanda, Pietro returned back to the Brotherhood." I said.

Wanda whirled around looking surprised, and I bit my lip wondering if I just doomed my brother…I hate being in the middle.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean my aunt is coming to visit me?" I asked with a frown.<p>

"Your aunt called earlier, and is going to be here around five to see you." Xavier said.

"Oh, so I know when not to be here." I said.

He sighed patiently as I leaned back into the chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Stella, I know you two do not get along, but try to be civil during the visit." Xavier said. "She wishes to speak about your father's company. You are the new head after all."

"Fine, but technically you're the head until I'm eighteen." I said while standing.

Xavier smiled nodding his head as I started dreading the thought of seeing my aunt.

"Oh and, Stella, maybe you should introduce Kurt to her." He suggested.

"Hey, I like the guy, Professor, so I don't need to put him through torture." I said leaving the room.

I gasped when I almost ran right into Kurt who hanging upside down from the doorway.

"You don't want me to meet your aunt?" He asked.

"Well, no because she's a real…piece of work." I said as I walked past. "If she was actually a nice person then I'd be all for you meeting her."

"Oh, so it's not because of how I look?" He asked while walking behind me.

I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes before I roughly flicked him on the nose. He yelped holding his nose while looking at me with wide eyes.

"Of course it's not how you look, stupid." I said grabbing his face. "I am not ashamed of you, Kurt. And how many times do I have to tell you that I love the way you are? Fur and all."

Kurt blushed, and I smiled at him. I kissed his cheek before I started heading up to my room.

"Lark, make me look as grungy as possible!" I said.

She looked at me in confusion, and behind me in the hall I could hear Kurt laughing.

* * *

><p>I sighed standing in the foyer waiting for my aunt while dressed in some of my nice cloths. Once the Professor learned of my new dirty make over he put Storm in charge of making sure I was presentable. Rosemarie even joined in on the primping, and that woman was scary when you tried to tell her no. Now she was all rainbow and unicorns as she walked around the Institute arranging some flowers, Yeah, we're back in the Institute now. I looked down at my outfit while wishing I didn't have to be here.<p>

"She's here." Logan said. "I heard the car."

I frowned as I crossed my arms over my chest prepared for a battle. I'll be nice like Xavier asked, but the moment Scarlet says anything against mutants I'm forcing her out. There was a knock on the door, and Hank went over to open it. It turned out to be the wrong choice because the moment Scarlet saw Hank she squealed jumping back.

"Oh sorry." Hank said. "I get that a lot. I'm Hank McCoy. I'm one of Stella's instructors."

"Yeah, and he's a very nice _person_." I said walking forward.

I placed a hand on Hank's shoulder while trying to control my glare to a minimum.

"I'm, um, sure he is." Scarlet said stiffly. "Now, may I come in?"

I opened my mouth to tell her no, but I decided against it in the end. I wordlessly stepped back while motioning her in through the door. She walked in, and she looked around with a judging gaze as she looked at all the instructors.

"Miss Walker, it's nice to see you again." Storm said politely as she stepped forward.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again as well…Miss?" Scarlet paused.

"Please call me Ororo." Storm said.

Scarlet just hummed while practically brushing her off which had me practically bristling in anger. Rosemarie came up behind me to wrap her arms around my shoulders, and I relaxed knowing she was trying to be comforting. Scarlet looked over at Rosemarie with a quirked brow, and Rosemarie smiled.

"I don't believe my niece mentioned another female instructor here." Scarlet said.

"Oui, I used to live here when I was her age, but I moved away for quite sometime." Rosemarie said. "I just decided it was time to come home."

"I see." Scarlet said before turning to me. "I wish to speak with you about the future of the company."

"Then talk." I said bluntly.

Scarlet frowned at me rudeness, and the Professor gave me a look. Logan just smirked from behind Scarlet, and Rosemarie pat me on the head.

"Uh, why don't we take this to the study?" Xavier asked.

Scarlet agreed, and that's when there was a loud crash from upstairs. We all snapped our heads towards the stairs to see Kurt falling down them all blue and fuzzy.

"Toad!" He snapped jumping up. "Come back with my image inducer!"

What was Todd doing here? Kurt then froze before turning to look over at us with wide eyes.

"Kurt, why don't you join us?" Xavier suggested.

Kurt blinked looking surprised by the suggestion, but he did port over to my side. Scarlet jumped in surprise as her mouth fell agape once getting a closer look at Kurt.

"Oh, uh, hello." He said nervously. "You must be Stella's aunt."

Scarlet schooled her expression in a cold one, and I frowned knowing things were about to get bad.

"And you are?" She asked rudely.

"Uh, I'm…uh." Kurt stuttered.

"This is Kurt." I said as I wrapped my arms around one of his. "He's my _boyfriend_."

Scarlet jerked back as if I slapped her, and Kurt looked at me seeming surprised. Well, that was the first time I ever called him my boyfriend.

"Y…your b-boy-friend." Scarlet stuttered out.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked challengingly.

Kurt reached up to pat my hands as if to caution me, but I wasn't about to play nice with the woman who was being rude to my friends.

"I will be honest with you, Stella." She said after she calmed down. "I have a problem with a lot of this, but I didn't come here to talk about your personal life. I want you to relinquish the company over to me."

I looked at her wondering if she was being serious, and by the expression on her face I'd say she was.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." I said. "I'm not about to hand over my father's company to _you_."

Scarlet's eyes flashed with anger, but I didn't really care if I pissed her off.

"Do you even know what's happening to the company?" She demanded.

"Sales have went down ever since the world found about mutants…that I'm a mutant." I said. "It will take sometime, but people will soon look past my mutation. They will see they need dad's company, so I'm not too worried about it."

"Not worried? At this rate we'll go bankrupt!" Scarlet snapped.

"We'll?" I asked. "Last time I checked you don't have any ties to the company, Aunt Scarlet."

Scarlet stepped forward looking even more peeved, and Logan stepped in between her and I. She glared at me over her shoulder, and I held her gaze. She took a breath stepping back while smoothing out her hair.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers." She said. "You aren't a blood relation to by brother. You have no rights to _my_ family's company."

"Go get your lawyers." I said rolling my eyes. "They can talk to my guardian."

I pointed to Xavier who sat there silently this entire time. He sighed shaking his head as Scarlet huffed.

"Fine." Scarlet said while heading for the door. "I didn't want to stay here another moment with you freaks."

My hands clenched into fists as I stepped forward, but Kurt tugged me away. Scarlet left out the door, and she slammed it behind her.

"She is such…a word I'm not allowed to say!" I snapped.

"There there," Rosemarie said patting my head. "She's gone now."

I turned to the Professor ready for a scolding for my behavior, but I didn't regret anything.

"I'm sorry, Stella." He said surprising me. "And do not worry, you won't have to speak with her again."

I blinked wondering if I heard him right, and when I realized I did I jumped forward to hug him.

"You're the best, Professor!" I said.

The Professor chuckled as I pulled away to hug Kurt in joy. I never had to deal with the she-devil ever again! I then pulled away from Kurt to look at him curiously.

"So…why did Toad take your image inducer?" I asked.

* * *

><p>I was walking by Kurt's room when I heard what sounded like a scuffle. I hurried inside to see Kurt fighting with Todd. I lifted my hand, and Todd lifted into the air thanks to the metal in his belt and armbands.<p>

"Toad, what a unpleasant surprise." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Wanda." Todd said. "Magneto has her! I was asking the fuzzy dude here for help."

At the mention of Wanda with Magneto I dropped him roughly on the ground.

"What?" I asked advancing on him. "Start talking, Toad, _now_."

Todd quickly explained about Wanda trying to track one of Magneto's flunkies to a ski slope. She was then taken inside a large metal dome, and that he needed Kurt to get inside.

"You should have come to me." I said. "I'll get us in. Now give Kurt back his image inducer."

"Okay, okay." He said pulling out the inducer.

He held it out to Kurt, and Kurt was quick to snatch it back from him. Kurt put it around his wrist, but he didn't turn it on.

"Alright, Toad, I can get us to the garage to borrow the X-Van, and then you're telling us which way to go from there." I said heading for the door.

Kurt grabbed my arm before I could leave the room, and I glanced back at him.

"I won't let you go alone." He said. "I'm coming too."

* * *

><p>I crouched in between Kurt and Todd as we looked at the large dome about thirty yards away. I was now dressed in my uniform, and I was ready for action.<p>

"Okay, Kurt, can you get us inside, so we don't make a lot of noise?" I asked.

He nodded his head when Todd suddenly jerked the watch away from Kurt again.

"I have to borrow this." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked as he used it to turn into some hot blond.

"I…want to look good…for Wanda." He explained bashfully.

I blinked before shrugging my shoulders. Hey, if he wants to like my sister then fine, but I do feel a little bad for her.

"Now let's get along with the rescuing, yeah?" He asked with an accent.

Kurt scoffed as I rolled my eyes at Todd. Kurt grabbed the both of us before teleporting us inside the dome. We had to duck into a room immediately when Remy and Pyro started coming down the hall. I glared at Remy as he walked by, and I resisted the urge to bomb his ass. Kurt jerked me behind some crates, and that's when I noticed the Tinman. He seemed to spot us because he headed our way, but Kurt ported us out of there. We arrived in a large room, and Wanda was restrained in a metal chair while some guy seemed to performing mind juju on her.

"Magneto, you have intruders." He said sensing us.

I cursed before throwing a large metal box at him, and he dodged out of the way while hitting his head hard. We hurried over to Wanda, and Todd tried to free Wanda. Kurt and I stood in front of them as we waited for Magneto and his flunkies.

"Hurry up, vill you?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, I skipped this day in hero class, okay?" Todd retorted. "You got a better idea?"

I frowned lifting my hands to bend the metal bindings off Wanda easily. Todd blinked before he picked her up bridal style. Magneto and the others arrived, and I turned ready for a fight.

"Time for the Get-Out-Of-Town Express." Todd said.

Kurt grabbed us to teleport us out before a fight could even got started. We arrived in a ski lodge room, and we decided to hide out in there. I stood by the window looking out, and that's when I noticed the metal orb lift into the sky.

"Leaving again." I muttered. "You're good at that, aren't you, Father?"

I looked away from the window when I heard Kurt tell Todd he could put Wanda down.

"In a minute." Todd said.

I quirked my brow at him, but when Wanda started to stir she got my full attention. She opened her eyes, and a second later Todd leaned down to kiss her. My eyes widened wondering how she was going to react when she realized who exactly she was kissing. The image inducer died out to reveal the real Todd, and I knew it was only matter of time.

"Toad!" She snapped shoving him away.

She landed on her feet before turning to Kurt and I while demanding we get her out of here.

"Ya know, he's a slimy worm, but he did put his life on the line for you." Kurt said.

Wanda sighed while turning to me, and I shrugged giving her a smile. She frowned before looking over at Todd. She took a deep breath before offering a tiny smile.

"Thank-you." She said.

Todd smiled at her, but the moment was ruined when he ate a fly. I gagged as Wanda groaned in annoyance. She grabbed my arm to pull me out of the room, and she slammed the door behind us. As we walked, I looked up at her wondering what Magneto did to her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

"You excited for the concert?" Lark asked grinning.

I nodded my head smiling as she pulled me out of our room quickly. However, she shoved me away when she saw…

"Javier!" She called out waving.

She ran over to him, and I rolled my eyes at her as I straightened out my shirt.

"Ah, kicked to the curb by your best friend…that has to hurt." Kurt teased as he walked up.

"I don't know how I'll go on." I said.

I fake cried as I hid my face in my hands, but I was really having trouble no laughing.

"Don't vorry, you have me." Kurt said pulling me into his arms.

"Well, then I think I'll be just fine." I said pulling his face closer.

"You two can kiss later!" Lark called snapping us out of the moment. "Let's go!"

I sighed turning to look at her as she was disappearing down the steps with Javier being dragged behind her. He shrugged his shoulders at us in an apologetic manner, but it wasn't his fault his girlfriend is a loon. Yeah, the two are a couple now, and Lark likes to remind me it didn't take her long to get her guy like it did me.

"Shall ve?" Kurt asked holding out his arm to me.

"Let's." I said looping my arm with his.

* * *

><p>I laughed moving along with the music at the concert while ignoring the crowd. Usually I hate such crowded events, but I decided I was going to have fun tonight. Kurt was cheering loudly beside me, but all the fun was cut short when Sabertooth suddenly appeared.<p>

"What's Ugly doing here?" I asked frowning.

"Don't know, but ve better help out." Kurt said when Sabertooth knocked over a whole bunch of speakers.

I nodded as Jean caught the speakers before they could hit the crowd of people. Sabertooth kept making a mess, and when the security got involved I knew they didn't stand a chance. Sabertooth threw an amp at them, and Kurt quickly teleported on top of it. He teleported it away from them, and then teleported off of it before it hit the wall. Scott and I fired at Sabertooth, and it sent him flying into the wall. It crumbled around him, and Kurt went over to see if we won.

"I think he's down for the count!" He called out.

But it didn't seem like things were over when the Juggernaut came out of the rumble. He threw Kurt away, and he hit the ground hard. I ran over to Kurt as Juggernaut jumped down off the stage. He ran right out of the stadium right through a wall as I helped Kurt off the ground. I saw Mystique run after him, and I wondered if she'd ever learn not to mess with that guy!

* * *

><p>"There!" I said in front seat of the X-Van. "He's right there!"<p>

I pointed to Sabertooth as he fought with Logan, and Scott quickly brought the van to a stop. We all piled out, and Scott hit Sabertooth with his bazooka eyes.

"Corner of Grant and Tyler Boulevard." Scott radioed the others. "I just punched him through a wall, and now we're going to finish this."

We ran over to the wall to look in, but I didn't see Sabertooth anywhere in the building.

"No, that's not Sabertooth." Logan said stopping us. "It's Rogue."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"How can that be?" Kurt added.

Logan said he didn't know, but he did know that Rogue was not thinking straight.

"Okay, you five hang back and wait for the others." Scott ordered. "We don't want to spook her."

I frowned not wanting to wait outside, but I didn't argue with Scott. He and Logan went inside, and I just hoped Rogue was going to be okay. The others joined us soon enough, and all we did was wait. Lightening struck inside the warehouse as it shook, and the windows busted open as Logan and Scott were sent flying out by a huge gust of wind.

"We've surrounded the warehouse." Jean said stepping up. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's like every person she's ever absorbed is trying to take over." Scott said.

The roof of the building exploded as a vortex started to pick up with Rogue, who was in the form of Storm, in the middle. She turned back into her own form as her eyes started glowing.

"Oh crap." I said.

I flew backwards with Jean as she made sure to pull Scott and Logan back as well as Rogue fired. Kurt teleported over to our side as we all looked up at Rogue.

"I think she has control of all those powers at once." Logan said. "And it's not a good thing."

The X-Jet came into view, and Rogue used Magneto's powers to send it away from her. I raised my hand to stop the jet from crashing and burning, but I was sent skidding backwards. I planted my feet, so I'd come to a stop. I let out a huff as I carefully set the jet down away from where Rogue was. I ran towards the jet to check on Storm, Hank, and the Professor, and I nearly ran into Storm.

"Are you guys, okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Storm said. "Go be with the Professor and Hank."

I nodded before I ran into the jet to see Hank was out cold, and Xavier seemed a little stunned.

"Professor." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright." He said. "Please, check on Hank."

I nodded before going over to Hank's side. I checked him over, and besides the large bump on his head I'd say he'd be okay.

"He'll be alright." I said giving a thumbs up. "What are we going to do?"

"Once they bring Rogue to the ground, I'm going to try expunge the other voices in her head." Xavier said.

I nodded my head while using my powers to lift Xavier's chair, so it wasn't tilted to the side. Once it was righted, Xavier started leading the way off the jet. I followed after him, but we stayed back while watching the others. Logan soon had them retreat, but he used Bobbie to get him up to Rogue. He brought her down to the ground, but she kept fighting. It took some talking, but she finally stopped fighting Logan.

"Let's go." Xavier said.

I nodded before going with him as he went to help Rogue with her mind. She seemed to resist him at first, so I decided to try to talk to her.

"Rogue, I know it hurts." I said kneeling beside her. "I know it feels…you feel like you're going to explode with all that extra stuff going on inside you. Let the Professor help you. He can make it go away."

Rogue let out a breath as she let go of her head, but she was still in pain as she hunched over. She cried out as she started shifting forms rapidly. I saw her even shift into me before moving to the next. Finally the last one went away, and she started falling forward. Logan caught her before lifting her up off the ground.

"She's going to be okay, right Charles?" Logan asked as I stood. "Charles?"

I looked to the Professor seeing his worried expression, and I guessed that the answer was no.

"I…I don't know yet." He said.

I was surprised to hear this because it was rare for the Professor not to know something. I looked to Rogue in worry while wondering what was to come for her.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

I stood on third base with a grin on my face as we played a power free game of baseball. I was sure this wouldn't last long, and I was right when Bobbie turned his bat to ice to hit the ball far out. I shrugged my shoulders before running for the home plate. I slid in for a point as Kitty ran right through Jamie making him multiply, but he caught the ball.

"And time for the seventh inning stretch." Hank said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Beast." I said as I stood.

He just shook his head as he started walking away, and that's when Bobbie declared mutant ball. I laughed thinking this was going to be fun. We went back and forth with batting and fielding, and I was sure none of us was really paying attention to the score. Kitty phased through the ground to get by Kurt, and she came back through the ground under the base.

"Yeah, go, Kitty!" I cheered.

A shadow then fell over us, which brought our fun and games to a halt. We looked up, and a smile spread across my face when I saw Warren. He landed in the middle of the field on the pitcher's mound, and I ran over to him.

"Warren!" I exclaimed hugging him.

He let out an 'oaf', but he did hug me back while chuckling slightly. I heard a huff behind me, and I knew immediately it was Kurt. I let go of Warren, so not to get Kurt's tail in a twist, but I continued smiling.

"So, what are you going here?" I asked.

"I must see Professor Xavier immediately." He said.

* * *

><p>"Stella, maybe you should stay here." Xavier suggested as he and some of the others were loading inside the Velocity. "Look after Rogue?"<p>

"Nope." I said walking past him into the Velocity. "If my father is involved then I'm going. Besides, Kitty was cooking in the kitchen, and I don't want to be around when she's done."

Xavier sighed, but he didn't try again to talk me out of going. I sat down beside Warren since Jean and Scott decided to sit by each other, and I didn't fly these things since I hate them.

"This is going to be a long trip." I said.

* * *

><p>When we arrived it didn't look like anything was happening…yet, but I'm sure things would get exciting sooner or later.<p>

"Well, the museum looked pretty quite." Beast said. "Maybe we got here in time."

"Still we better hurry." Xavier said. "Cyclops, will you inform our stowaway we arrived?"

"Stowaway?" Scott and I asked together.

Scott went into the small compartment in the copter, and when he jerked it open I saw Bobbie. I sighed shaking my head at him, but I wasn't all that surprised.

"Have anything to say for yourself?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah, that's the last time I fly no frills." Bobbie said rubbing his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes as Scott jerked the younger mutant out of the compartment. I whacked Bobbie over the head, and he yelped rubbing his now aching head.

"Stupid." I said.

He smiled at me sheepishly as I started walking out of the Velocity with the others, but the Professor, following me. Xavier gave us orders through our minds as we walked towards the museum. As we walked, Bobbie turned into his ice form.

"Oh yeah, we are definitely the cool team." He said.

I didn't even comment as we came up to the doors to see them smashed open.

"It looks like Magneto already let himself in." Scott asked.

Hank told Bobbie to stick with him, and Jean and I flew up to the windows. As we were passing a window I saw Sabertooth inside. I tapped Jean on the shoulder to get her attention, and I pointed inside.

"It's the pretty kitty." I said.

Sabertooth spotted us as well, but before he knew it I had the windows busted open. Jean wrapped him up into a tapestry, and floated him out of the way. The others made their entrance as Sabertooth got out of the tapestry. Scott shot Sabertooth into the Tinman as Remy and Pyro Boy ran up.

"Hello, we have X-Men." Pyro said with an Australian accent.

"And it looks like they want to play." Remy said pulling out two cards to charge.

I cracked my knuckles as I stepped up ready to fight with these cronies if that's what it took to get to Magneto.

"I call the Cajun." I said. "We have unfinished business."

"Mon ami, so good to see you again." Remy said grinning.

I glared as I started rushing forward, but I had to jump up to avoid being hit by those stupid cards of his. I did a tuck and roll to get close before kicking my feet up into the air. He used his staff to block my feet, so I lashed my hand out to shoot acid at him. He dodged to the side before tossing a few cards at me. I couldn't dodge all of them, and I growled in annoyance as I shook my head.

"I see you're not hiding behind those shades anymore." Remy said randomly.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

He just smirked before he spun around to send his foot at me, and I ducked down. I grabbed his leg to toss him over my shoulder, but he landed on his feet.

"I'll give you this, Remy, you're good." I admitted.

"You are as well, _Stella_." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and just as I was about to attack again, Magneto joined us.

"We're leaving." He said to his men.

They left the museum, and I looked to the others wondering what we were going to do. Scott told us to move, so we ran out of the hospital as Magneto and his goons went after a giant glowing green spider.

"We must capture it and protect it." Xavier said. "That spider stone has the answers we need."

"We're on it, Professor." Scott replied.

I flew into the air over the others, and Jean and Angel weren't far behind. By the time we caught up we saw a giant green orb in the river.

"It's in the river!" Angel called.

I raised my hand over it feeling the metal inside of it. I started bringing it out of the water, and Jean helped me do it. It was able to fight out of our control, and it went back into the water. I frowned going after it even when Scott told me to wait for the others. I followed the spider onto the other side, and as it went I wondered how to stop it. I looked forward shocked to see a double bus heading right at it. It flipped over on its side, and my mouth fell agape when Remy climbed out the window.

"What an idiot!" I snapped.

I flew down, and Remy looked up with a grin on his face despite him skidding to his possible death.

"Mind giving me a lift?" He asked holding out his hand.

I rolled my eyes before grasping onto his hand to pull him up into the air just before the bus hit the spider. I lower Remy down to the ground, and he ran over to the bus to charge it.

"No don't!" I said.

The bus exploded after a pause, and I tried to contain the explosion. Once it died down, I landed on the ground to march over to Remy.

"You moron!" I snapped shoving him. "You trying to get people hurt? Are _you _trying to get hurt?"

"Aw, mon ami, I didn't know you cared." Remy said smirking.

I reached out wanting to strangle him, but I stopped myself from doing it. He wasn't worth it.

"Now, I do believe that slowed it down." Remy said motioning towards the spider.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but I was distracted from my annoyance when Magneto appeared.

"Just long enough." He said.

He went over to face the spider, but I tried to get in his way, so he couldn't hurt it.

"I can't let you destroy it, father." I said.

"I'm sorry, Stella, but it's for the best." He said.

He threw a metal pole in my direction, and I couldn't stop it in time. It hit me dead on making me dizzy. I started falling backwards, but Remy caught me.

"I got ya." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p>(next episode)<p>

"This is so awesome." I said reclining on top of the ship.

Kurt hummed in agreement as the two of us stared up at the stars. The others, except for Rogue and Ray, were somewhere else on the cruise ship, but I just wanted to get away from them for a while. Of course, I couldn't turn Kurt down when he asked if he could come with me. I was currently laying with my head rested on his chest as he rubbed my back soothingly. I just felt so relaxed, and it was great being somewhere where no one knew we were mutants.

I'm not ashamed of my mutation or Kurt's, but it's nice not to have people point and whisper. Of course, since we were trying to keep a low profile I had to put shades back on my face. I didn't want to, but Scott insisted. Speaking of shades, they were suddenly snatched off my face.

"Hey!" I said looking up at Kurt. "Give those back."

I tried to reach for them, but Kurt kept his arm securely around my waist while keeping the glasses out of my reach.

"Nah-ah." He said shaking his head. "I don't like it vhen you're hiding your eyes."

"Why?" I asked pouting as I stopped trying to get the shades back.

"Because they're beautiful." Kurt said.

I blushed at the compliment as I ducked my head down in embarrassment.

"Fine." I said. "But if I can't find my eyes then you can't hide you."

I reached for his watch to turn it off, and he surprisingly didn't protest. Well, it wasn't like anyone could see us from where we were. I smiled seeing him back to his blue furry self, and he smiled back at me. We inched closer together with our eyes shutting, and just as I felt his breath fan against my lips I heard someone yelling. I pulled back to sit up, and Kurt groaned with his tail flicking in annoyance. I crawled over to the edge to look down, and I saw Bobbie hanging off the ship with an iceberg dead ahead.

"I'm going to kill that boy one of these days." I said.

"I'm going to kill him now." Kurt grumbled still laying on his back.

I giggled at the annoyed expression on Kurt's face, and he lifted his head to give me a pout.

"We should help them." I said.

Though just as I said that Jean and Scott appeared to save the day. Kurt ported to my side, and saw the same thing as me.

"See? They have it covered." He said pulling me back to him. "Vhere vere ve?"

He leaned in again, but we were interrupted again when we heard wolf whistling. I looked behind Kurt to see Lark, Kitty, and Javier behind us. Lark and Kitty were snorting while Javier looked at us apologetically.

"Despite the size of the ship we still can't seem to get away." I said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"First the issue at breakfast, now the delay, and I hear Amara is still sick." I said sighing to Kurt and Kitty as we walked across the deck. "And if one more person calls us freaks I'm knocking them overboard."<p>

I then paused when seeing two certain mutants escaping the ship towards the new island.

"They're flying the coop." Kitty said.

"Who else wants to jump ship?" I asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"This is great." I said walking through the market place. "And Lark is going to be so pissed we left without her."<p>

"She probably won't notice with Javier around." Kitty said.

I nodded knowing that was so true, and I smiled when spotting our dear friends. Wait was that Bobbie, Amara, and Tabitha with them?

"Looks like almost half the ship came to shore." I said pointing.

Jean and Scott then noticed us, and I waved at them grinning. They both groaned, so I guessed they were trying to get some alone time. I could totally relate, but I wasn't about to leave now.

"Oh, hey, guys." Tabitha said seeing us. "We were about to go up to the hot springs. Want to come?"

"Sounds like fun." I said shrugging.

* * *

><p>I sighed in content as I stepped into the hot spring with the others. It all felt so refreshing, and we could all relax. Kurt even tuned off his image inducer.<p>

"It tingles my fur." Kurt said. "You sure you don't want any of this, Bobbie?"

"Hey, I'm just here for moral support." Bobbie said as he made an ice chair. "I don't do hot water."

Amara said it was his loss, and I could tell she was already feeling loads better.

"Do I know what my girl needs or what?" Tabitha boasted.

I lightly rolled my eyes at her before dunking around the water for a moment. Amara dipped under as well, and we waved at each other before she went farther under. I came up out of the water feeling like I could soak for hours. That all changed though when the water started getting hotter.

"Hey, is this water getting hotter?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I'm started to feel part boiled." Tabitha said. "I'm getting out."

The rest of us soon followed her back out of the water as it started to get so hot it burned.

"Where's Amara?" Bobbie asked.

"She's still down there." Kitty said. "Amara!"

She came out of the water a second later, and she told us we needed to get out of here. Bobbie quickly made a path of ice for us to slide down, and I jumped in after the others beside Kurt, who jumped after me. He gasped while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" I asked grinning. "Scared?"

He didn't answer as he tightened his hold, and I just laughed as we slid all the way back to town. We hurried to help those who needed it, and when I heard a woman sobbing I ran over to her. By what I could tell she was crying for her child who on the third floor of an apartment building, and the front door was blocked. I flew up to the third floor balcony to see I little boy curled up into a ball.

"Hey, sweetie." I said sweetly. "Can you come with me? I'll take you to your momma."

He stared at me for a long moment before he slowly walked over to me. I scooped him up into my arms, and I started descending slowly, so not to scare when. But then the balcony broke, and came right towards us. I lifted my hand to stop it while keeping my arm around the boy tightly.

"We're okay." I said soothingly when he whimpered.

I landed on the ground before carefully setting the broken balcony down. The boy called out for his mother who looked up shocked to see he was alright. I set him down, and he ran over to her immediately. She scooped him up to hold him tightly, and when he glanced back at me, I smiled and waved. I went back to the others when the ground stopped shaking, and that's when we were surrounded. I was expecting hostile reactions, but when we got cheers I was shocked. I was lifted into the air making me squeak in surprise.

"Vow, they love us!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Well, it was fun while it lasted." I said from the cruise ship as we left the island behind.<p>

"Ja." Kurt agreed with his arms around my shoulder. "Now we're back to hostile people."

"Yeah, well I can be just as hostile, so they better watch out." I said.

Kurt laughed as he rested his head on top of mine. I smiled up at him before deciding now was as good a time as any. I leaned up kissing his lips softly, and he froze in surprise. I pulled back before he could respond, and I giggled at his slack jawed expression.

"Careful, Kurt, might catch flies." I said closing his mouth.

I flew into the air after that laughing as he shook his head vigorously as if to get himself together.

"Stella, come back here!" He said.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "You're going to have to catch me!"


End file.
